


Italian Seasoned Poutine

by Evilkat23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Break Up, But it's way too late, Canada just wants to sleep, Changed because there is a fight scene, England is a bit of a jerk not gonna lie, Fighting, I honestly wished I didn't add Justin Trudeau, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riley is a good kid, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, and to be his own nation, oc is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: Sequel to Maple Flavored Gelato! The world knows of them because of a leak and now more than ever the world is split on what to do and how to handle it. Fights break out, words are said, and in the end, they get nowhere, and why can't Riley tell the other micronations that he's not one of them? Canada/Italy! Rated for language!
Relationships: Canada/North Italy (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said this is a sequel to 'Maple Flavored Gelato', I would suggest reading that before reading this, please and thank you. The main pairing will be Italy/Canada. I couldn't help myself I had to start writing this story!

**As the summary said this is a sequel to 'Maple Flavored Gelato', I would suggest reading that before reading this, please and thank you. The main pairing will be Italy/Canada. I couldn't help myself I had to start writing this story!**

" _I think I know where that Billion dollars went."_

Canada raced down the street in his candy red late seventies pontiac. Heavy rain beating at the windshield obscuring his vision of the street just a bit as he kept his windshield wipers on full blast. He had his phone pressed to his ear while cradling with his shoulder as he kept both hands on the steering wheel.

The car was silent while they waited for someone to pick up. In the front seat was North Italy, Canada's (kinda) boyfriend, and in the backseat was Canada's human friend, Riley, a fourteen-year-old female to male transgender. Riley is rather crass and had a bit of a potty-mouth for a fourteen-year-old, with dark skin and choppy cut hair, but honesty Canada found that one of the more intriguing things about him. (Even if Canada won't admit it and ask him to please _stop cursing_.) It's a bit of a long story on how they met involving a mental hospital and Canada picking up a dresser with one hand. Riley knew that Canada was a nation and not a human.

You know who else knows this now? The world.

There was a major leak at the Hockey game they were just at. Information was said that almost can't be taken back as some were spoken by Canada's own Prime Minister Justin Trudeau. Canada knew this was an inside job, someone, out for revenge, but he just couldn't believe it actually happened, or how it happened to start with. Now he was heading for the summit, which neither him or Italy were allowed to go to because their relationship was 'crossing lines.' with some of the other countries. Thankfully, the summit wasn't far from the hockey game.

"No answer," Canada grunted as he tossed the phone in his cupholder.

"So, let me get this straight," Riley spoke from the backseat as he focused on Italy for this one. "Your treasury dude, this Bitchi-"

"-Bianchi. Christian Bianchi" Italy corrected. Before Riley could ask his quest Canada turned a rather sharp corner, siding Riley flying to the side because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Riley popped back up once the car straightened out.

"Whatever, this guy. He stole a billion dollars from you and your brother and you think he paid someone to expose you guys to the public?"

"Yes, I bet that's exactly what that _Codardo del cazzo_ did! I bet he had this planned from the start!" Italy snarled out as it was clear that his anger started to grow.

"Okay, so immortals live amongst us, I made peace with that fact, why is this really such a big deal?" Riley decided to push further. Canada was too focused on driving to answer her, so Italy did instead.

"At first. It wasn't." Italy started. "At first the humans and us lived peacefully, they didn't bug us and we didn't bug them."

"But?"

"But then some questionable things happened, we did horrible things under our bosses rule. He had ideologies, rules, even genocides…"

"Germany…" Riley put two and two together.

"And me." Italy corrected her. "And Japan-"

"Riley, all of us did something bad in our long, long, _long_ pasts." Canada quickly came to Italy's aid.

"...Even you?" There was a hesitant tone in Riley's voice like he didn't even want to ask, but he asked and now the question hung heavily in the air.

There was a silence before Canada slowly nodded while closing his eyes. "Yes, Riley… even me. We've done things, things that if the public now knew… it'd cause riots in the streets, disorder, dysfunction."

"As we got bigger the urge to keep everything a secret stayed, with this now out in the open… there's no telling how the people will react. I fear for Germany the most-"

"But, that's the thing! He's a Nazi-"

"- _Was_ , Riley." Canada answered for Italy, he even put his hand up to stop Italy from responding knowing that this was a rather sensitive topic. "-and not by choice either. We do what our bosses tell us to do. It's still a job."

"So, if Justin Trudeau told you that tomorrow you're going to open fire on America you'd just do it?!"

"...I wouldn't… but the army would and I'd have no choice but to comply."

"Haven't you ever thought of going rogue? I mean you guys way more powerful than your bosses. You're borderline gods. I mean you can't die _and_ you guys have super strength."

Canada didn't respond; he just focused on the road after that. But Italy did.

"No, not all of us have super strength."

Canada needed to focus on where he was going so he didn't miss the hotel so he decided to tune them out so he could focus better. Now, he didn't know if the summit was actually being held at this hotel, but he knew that this was where everyone was sleeping, and by god, if they were _still_ at the summit and not asleep he was going to kick someone's teeth in.

There was some good news as he rounded the corner to the hotel, the parking lot seemed quiet, for now. Maybe it was just an attack on them and the others didn't know yet… or maybe it was just the calm before the storm. Canada didn't know. Still, he pulled into the parking garage, found a space, parked and turned off his car.

"So… what's the plan?" Riley questioned in a soft voice.

"We go in and talk to everyone, explain what we saw, and hope no fights break out." Italy answered.

"If we're lucky. Now, Riley-" Canada focused on Riley now as he turned in his seat. "-You're going to be the first human that doesn't work for the government, to see this many nations in one room. There most likely will be yelling and if it gets really bad it might even break out in a fight, It might be scary but just stay with us. I promise, I won't let harm come to you."

Riley nodded slowly but surely. "Okay. I trust you."

"Good. Italy, got your I.D., _Amour?_ "

Canada heard Riley fake gag in the background but opted to ignore him. Italy just smiled "Si!"

"Good, let's move." Canada was the first to leave the car, followed by Riley and Italy. Canada patted his pockets just to make sure his I.D. and passport were with him, they were. He locked his car and started for the hotel.

His mind replayed the events of the hockey team, the kiss cam lingering too long on Italy and him, the lights dimming, that audio… the security footage of both him and Justin… this was planned for sure, but even if the guy was paid a billion dollars… why? Mayhem? Canada just didn't know and that scared him. Why did Bianchi want this? What did he have to gain?

With quick strides, Canada was the first to make it to the front door. He already had his I.D. out. However; he soon realized he didn't need it. There was no door person to greet him, why? Because once he was close enough he could already hear the _insane_ yelling come from the inside. So, he simply walked on in with Riley and Italy right behind him. The first voice he made out was England's.

When they stepped inside the door, the person did step up to Canada, but Canada simply showed the door holder his I.D. and they stepped back. "They're in the first conference room on the right."

"Thank you." Canada hopped forward and Italy followed, Riley walked right behind the two of them.

"This is a fancy hotel." Riley observed as he was looking up at the chandelier in the lobby.

"My brother likes to go all out when it's his turn for the summit."

"I see…"

Canada turned towards the sound of the yelling that was so loud that it could be heard all the way through the lobby. " _Matthieu!_ "

"Lillie!" Canada quickly hugged his sister.

"Thank goodness! You heard of the leak?!"

"Heard? We witnessed it first hand, Italy and I were at a hockey game when someone took over the screen."

"Yeah, we saw that as well, it wasn't just a hockey game, that particular leak was shown on the TV as well!"

"What do you mean by that 'particular' leak?" Italy asked her with raised eyebrows.

Seychelles only shook her head. "It's best if the others catch you up to speed." Seychelles started for the door, but then she stopped and let out a sudden. "Oh!"

"Huh?" Canada asked.

"Micronations aren't allowed, you know this rule."

For a moment Canada had no clue just what Seychelles was getting at that was until-

"Are you talking about me?" Riley spoke up from the back making Canada and Italy turn to face him.

"That's Quebec, right?" Seychelles bounded over to Riley. "I can't believe you finally managed to separate from Canada!"

"Lady- hey!" Seychelles just smiled as she continued to usher Riley away by pushing him towards another room. One where the other micronations were. "Stop that!"

"Don't worry, Quebec! You can hang out with the other Micronations!"

"Canada!"

Canada just walked over to Seychelles and stopped her with a simple shoulder tap. "Give us a minute?" He asked his sister as he put his hands on Riley's shoulders.

"Alright. Italy, follow me."

"Si!"

Italy and Seychelles walked off and once they were gone Canada spoke. "Go stay with the micronations," Canada ordered.

"But I'm not a micronation." Riley huffed in retaliation.

"You're also not a nation. I think it's best if you stay out of this meeting. Like I said it's likely a fight will break out and I don't want you to feel threatened by this. I think it's best if you stay with the micronations."

Riley rolled his eyes in response. "Fine… by the way… what the hell is a micronation? And what did that lady mean when she said Quebec finally broke away?"

Canada frowned. "It doesn't matter." He told Riley firmly. "Just go… have fun with the others." Canada masked it with a smile, one that Riley completely saw through. So, Canada opened the door.

"Canada!" Sealand was the first to greet him. "I didn't think I'd get to see you-"

"Please don't pretend to be me." Canada cut Sealand off.

"That was one time!"

The other Micronations came up to Canada and Riley. Riley took notice that they all seemed to be around the same age as him, minus a few. Canada on the other hand simply gave Riley an encouraging push inside. "Don't worry, this meeting shouldn't be too long." and with that Canada shut the door.

"He says that." A girl with a heavy Australian accent spoke up. "But that meeting has been going on for about an hour now."

"Oh, great." Riley sneered at his bad luck.

"So, you must be new," Came an Italian voice. Riley turned his head to the side and for just a moment he thought he was looking at Italy, but Riley knew this wasn't Italy. The voice was different, deeper, and he wasn't even wearing the same outfit Italy had been just moments ago and his eyes were green, not shut. "I'm Seborga." He brought his hand out in greeting.

"I'm-"

"Alberta! Right?!" the boy in the sailor outfit had suddenly shoved himself between Riley and Seborga. "You came with Canada! I've been waiting for you!"

"I'm-"

"Idiot." the Australian girl spoke. "That's _clearly_ Quebec! Quebec has been trying to break away from Canada for years. Good for you that you've finally done it! I'm Wy by the way."

' _Shit…'_ Riley just stood there awkwardly.

"I'm Ladonia." Came to another greeting as another kid came up to him.

"I'm the nation of Sealand! Ladonia's cooler brother!" The one in the sailor outfit finally introduced himself. Suddenly Ladonia came up and pushed Sealand down by the head with a great amount of force.

"You're only my brother because Papa bought you off of eBay!"

"Hey!" Sealand started to whine as Ladonia pulled on his ears.

"Is that true?" Riley asked out loud.

"Si." Seborga answered as he sat down on the ground. "Sealand sold himself on eBay and Sweden bought him. Now he's part of Sweden's family."

"Wow." Riley answered with wide eyes. "I take it you live with Italy?"

"Well, yes and no. I live in Italy, I don't live with my brothers. I have a nice home where I live."

"Whaaat? You're only fourteen-"

Seborga gave him a confused look before answering. "I look fourteen, yes, but I'm fifty-seven in all reality!"

Riley made a sound like he just inhaled on a golf ball.

"I'm fifty-three!" Sealand joined in.

"Lucky, I'm only sixteen!" Wy responded with a huff.

"I'm twenty-two." Ladonia laughed.

"But… you- we- _we_ … look so young!" Riley decided to play the part out.

"Oh, you must really be new. Canada didn't explain it to you?" Seborga asked but before Riley could answer Seborga kept ongoing. "Well, it's simple, you see we're not nations. We're Micronations, we live inside our nations. We're basically their younger siblings, or children even. We don't age outside of our teens, only the nations can do that the longer they're around and the stronger they become."

Riley frowned at this and went to ask another question, but was suddenly grabbed by Wy. "It's so nice to have another girl amongst our ranks!" Wy grinned at Riley.

"I'm not a girl though…"

All at once, they all looked at his chest. Yes, Riley had a set that was big enough to be seen, and no, his parents wouldn't give him a binder. Riley instantly felt violated by their stares and put his arm over his chest while blushing. "Oh, alright then." Seborga was the first to speak while patting Riley on the back. "Sorry, Wy."

"Whatever." Wy just waved him off.

Suddenly there was a loud nose. Riley jumped as it sounded like a fight had indeed broken out. Instantly all of the other micronations raced to the door. "Who is?" Sealand had asked as he opened the door.

"I bet it's America and England again!" Seborga laughed.

Riley poked his head out of the door and stood next to Seborga. What he saw sent shivers down his spine.

It was a woman, with long light brown hair that reached her mid-back. She had on a dark green dress and an apron to boot. She looked like a maid to Riley. Riley couldn't get another look at the woman as this woman was currently trying to _attack someone with a chair!_ Whoever this person was, Riley didn't know.

"You bitch!" The person, a male with brown hair and was wearing a red coat, black pants, boots, and a little red hat.

The woman snarled and swung the chair hitting the man right in the ribs and sending him flying against the wall. Riley gasped at this and put his hand to his mouth in shock.

"Hungary!" Two other men suddenly came rushing from the meeting room. One looked like an Albino while the other had such a… prissy look about him. Both men grabbed the woman by her arms to stop her from attacking again. "Darling, please!" The prissy male tried to get her to calm down.

"Big brother!" A nation came rushing out of the room and ran to the man in the little red, hat this child wasn't wearing pants.

"You damn bitch!" The man stood up with a soft grunt as he held on to his ribs. "Stay back! Moldova!" He yelled to the kid. "Clearly big brother needs to teach her a lesson-"

"-Unhand me! Both of you!" Hungary snarled as she tried to get her arms back. "You want a lesson!? I'll teach you a lesson-"

" _Get in here!"_

Riley fell back in fear. The shout literally knocked him off his feet just because he wasn't expecting it. Riley had a feeling that the owner to that voice might just be Germany himself.

All fighting stopped and one by one the four of them walked inside. Moldova followed

"Get inside! All of you! We have more to discuss and this petty squabbling and fighting isn't helping anything! Now! We're going to do it my way-" Germany kept on talking, but they couldn't hear any more as the man in the red hat shut the door behind him.

"Oh, that was awesome!" Sealand happily clapped. Moldova made a face, but didn't respond.

"Does that happen often." Riley asked Seborga.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Hungary and Mr. Romania absolutely hate one another."

"That was Romania? Wow… a-and the one that yelled?"

"Germany. Prussia's the one with the red eyes and white hair, that's Germany's older brother, and the one with the black hair was Austria… You must have really just started being a Micronation." Seborga frowned as he mentioned this to Riley.

"I-"

"I want to be in that meeting!" Sealand decided in a roar.

Ladonia only snorted. "Good luck, every time you try and sneak in their meetings you get caught!" He snarked in response.

"Not if we just hang around the door! I'll open it a peek and we can listen in! I'm curious!"

Riley had to admit, he was curious as well, but if Canada didn't want him to be there...

"Okay, dummy, what are you going to do when someone gets thrown through the door again?" Wy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Dodge!"

Riley snorted.

"I think I want to know what's going on as well… not even the summit meetings take this long…" Seborga spoke up as he looked up at the clock on the nightstand. "And I don't want to be filled in later."

"C'mon-" Sealand didn't need any more encouragement as he went running out of the room. Seborga followed and, strangely enough, so did Wy. Riley was about to follow but stopped and looked at Ladonia.

"You comin'," Riley asked him.

"No, I don't want to get in trouble with Mom."

"Okay…"

Riley was too curious to turn this up. Yeah, Canada didn't want him there, but Canada wasn't his nation!... Okay, Canada was his nation in a technical sense, but Riley wasn't Quebec! Besides this is his one chance to see how these meetings go and why fist fights (and chair smashing) happens.

By the time Riley got to the meeting door, Sealand already had the door open. Sealand, Wy, and Seborga were already crowding around the small opening. Riley had no choice but to crouch down in front of Seborga on the floor to get a good angle.

There were so many people in that one room alone.

' _The whole world in one room…'_ Riley could only think. It was one long table. This told Riley that this probably wasn't the _whole_ world. But a majority of it. Riley's eyes fell on Canada. He was sitting next to Justin Trudeau- Right Justin was here as well- then next to Justin was someone whom Riley couldn't only think it to be, America, who had the front of the table. There was also an empty seat next to Canada's left.

"-We cover it up!" A British accent snarled. That's gotta be England. England stood up from his seat. He looked pissed and just ready to throw hands. He looked like he'd break someone's jaw just for complimenting him. Extremely high strung. "How many times do I have to say it!?"

"How?" Justin Trudeau challenged him. "I'm talking in several of these clips, and these pictures leaked are authentic! Covering it up is almost near impossible without making me seem crazy."

"Mr. Trudeau has a point, England. I want to cover it up as well, but doing so… I don't think it can be done." Canada took his Prime Minister's side.

"You're only saying that because he's your boss," England responded between clenched teeth.

"Hear me out." Canada suddenly stood from his spot. "What if I came forward and just announced it publicly." Riley's heart thudded against his chest. His mind going to the conversation they had in the car.

" _ **No**_." Came several replies. This _didn't_ include Justin Trudeau, Riley noticed.

"Bro, don't take this the wrong way, but coming out publicly wouldn't be a good thing to do-"

"It's better than you coming out." Canada quickly cut America off. "We don't have such a dark… dark history and I can keep a cooler head than you can. If I came out publicly it would stop from someone like Germany or the Italy brothers from doing so."

"Then you'd have to explain that you're currently dating a fascist!" England roared.

" _Ex- Fascist!_ You prick!" Came a reply from a darker haired and darker-skinned Italy. This told Riley that this was South Italy. South Italy looked ready to start a fight as he stood his fists clenched. Riley heard and noise and when he looked up he saw Seborga's hand clenching the door frame tightly. When he looked at Seborga directly he could see Seborga's teeth were also clenched.

"England, do not throw our pasts in our faces." Italy, rather quietly, demanded in a more civil manner than his brother.

"I agree." Germany nodded. "Do not bring our pasts up, this isn't about that."

"Isn't it though!?" England ran his fingers through his hair and even started pulling at his hair. "Canada if you come out publicly then you'll have to answer for everything bad that has ever happened to your land, including your recent tantrum!"

"You mean the tantrum you made him have because you can't tell him apart from America!?" Justin Trudeau swooped in.

"It doesn't matter he's still accountable for all of it!"

"And he'll explain all of it! Hiding you and who you are will make us look more suspicious!" Justin argued. "Out of everyone in the G7 Canada is the least troubled. If America were to do it then I can guarantee nobody will be happy with the outcome."

"How about this, Mr. Trudeau, you remember your place right now. Nobody is coming out publicly and that's final-"

"And suddenly you're speaking for the rest of us?" America jumped in. That was when the yelling amongst everyone started. Some stood from their chairs, while others sat and fought verbally- while it seemed like Hungary was going back for seconds against Romania as she picked her chair up again.

Riley sucked in a bit of a breath. All of this was giving him a headache. ' _How does Canada put up with this?'_ He could only think as he focused back on Canada. Who was yelling at England.

England said something in return then Canada's face turned angry before he replied-

And boy...did he reply by slapping England across the face.

Riley actually gasped loudly at that and put his hands to his mouth. It looked like it was just a light slap; still, England wasn't happy and went to swing at Canada, who dodged as the punch was _this_ close to getting his nose. So, Canada pushed England back, sending him flying like a piece of paper.

All at once, several people ran up to separate the two. Seychelles was one of them who had grabbed a furious England, while a tall man with brown hair, and a band-aid across his nose had grabbed Canada and grabbed him by the collar. He was clearly yelling at Canada. America looked torn as he looked between his twin and England. In the end, he chose to go to England, probably to try and get him to just _calm down._

"I've never seen Australia so mad!" Wy gasped out.

Australia shook Canada a little and Canada brought his arms up, knocking Australia's hands off of him, and in one move Canada shouldered Australia away from him. Australia managed to just back up and didn't fall; instead, he took this as an attack and punched Canada across the face, sending his glasses flying. Canada hit the ground.

"Uh-oh." Seborga sucked in a breath and Riley knew just what got his blood pumping as he saw Italy come in and force himself between Canada and Australia, by actually shoving Australia back. Not enough to make him fall back, thankfully, but it was still a bit of a threat as Italy had his fists balled and even raised showing he was ready to throw down if needed. Canada rose to his feet and grabbed his glasses off the ground.

A chair went flying across the room and Riley sucked in a breath and actually had to back up a little. "Holy shit…" He breathed out with a headshake. He knew that one or two wayward fights might break out but watching as the _whole_ world was fighting amongst each other was just crazy. The whole time though, Riley noticed that Justin Trudeau was just sitting there not getting involved. Then again, what could he say?

Riley was so focused on Justin Trudeau that he wasn't watching Italy. Well, Seborga was. Suddenly Riley was pushed as Seborga threw the doors open and rushed at Australia. "Leave my _Fratello_ alone!" Seborga yelled as he jumped and dropped-kicked the nation. It was like swatting a fly as Seborga fell and Australia hardly moved at all. Oh, it was on now as Wy rushed inside now.

It was just a shit show.

South Italy wasn't with his brothers as he was currently trying to start a fistfight with another blonde nation that shared some sort of resemblance to Canada. ' _France.'_ Riley thought without hesitation.

This was almost like watching a daytime TV show… like _Maury_ or _Jerry Springer_. Only there weren't any bodyguards to stop the fighting.

Well, it turns out Loyalty was a two-way street as Wy was now trying to fight Seborga for attacking Australia. She had him by the hair and seemed like she was ready to throw a punch, but was suddenly stopped by Australia grabbing her by the middle and picking her up. She was just a ball of fire though as she kicked and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

It was the same as Italy suddenly grabbed Seborga and held him by his underarms to stop him from attacking. Seborga wasn't struggling as much, but his fists were balled.

' _Odd… they got along just moments ago-... is this… influence?'_ Riley watched in interest now. They were friends a moment ago now they are both out for blood because their brothers are fighting one another. This has to be an influence that nations have over their micronations. Riley looked over at Sealand who looked just as squicked out as Riley.

Then a buff man with slicked-back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked over to the table, stood on it, and yelled out so loud that Riley was absolutely sure the room _shook._

" _ **THAT IS ENOUGH!"**_

Silence. All fighting ceased at once. Riley looked for Canada and saw him standing by, watching Australia carefully, you know. In case he tried anything. Italy and Seborga stopped their struggling while they looked at the man, Germany no doubt.

"Clearly tensions are high right now. We aren't getting _anywhere_ by fighting one another like children! I say we take a few days to figure this out. Cooldown and try again…"

Germany turned and focused on Riley and Sealand. The door was wide open and so were they. His eyes were narrowed but he didn't say anything. "Collect your micronations and go to bed, please."

Riley took this moment to walk in. A few nations grumbled as they wiped the blood off of them. Some had bruises, some were covered in plaster as it seemed their head was shoved through the wall, while one- Romania- untangled himself from around a chair. Riley stopped before he got to Canada and looked across the other side of the table.

Sealand was now talking to two men, these two didn't seem to be in the fight at all.

Riley just shrugged and finally walked up to Canada. Who now had a nasty looking bruise on the side of his face with Australia had decked him. Canada was now sitting down and grimacing as he lightly touched the bruise. "... You okay?"

"Huh- Oh, yeah. What a shit show."

"I can't believe you slapped England!"

"Neither can I-" Australia wasn't done it seemed. Wy stood next to him with a glare headed right in Riley's direction. Australia jabbed a finger right in Canada's chest a warning. "Watch yourself, you snowy hellscape! Next time I won't hesitate to break your fucking fingers if you touch my brother again."

"Maybe tell England to let me be my own nation and we won't have any problems-"

"If you actually acted like a nation! These last year you've been out of control doing whatever the hell you want like it's okay, running off with Italy, talking down to England, and going as far as to attack England not once but twice, throwing these tantrums-" With each word he spoke Australia got closer and closer to Canada.

"Get out of my face. I let you hit me once, I won't make that mistake again." Canada seemed ready to fight as his fists were balled now.

There was silence as it seemed that Australia wasn't going to back down. They were both tense, Canada wasn't wavering as he just stared daggers at Australia.

' _Hot vs Cold…'_ Riley could only think.

"Gentlemen." Justin Trudeau finally spoke from his spot. "Stop, please." Riley noticed that Justin had a cigarette lit and burning in his hand. Australia backed off.

"Watch yourself, Canada." Australia spat. "I might just have to do something I regret."

"Quebec…" Wy snarled as she left with Australia.

"... I'm not even going to ask." The Prime Minister shook his head slowly. "I'm going to bed. Canada you can stay in my room if you'd like-"

"Fuck that." Canada stood up with a hand wave. "I'm going home. I have to go get Kuma, bring Riley home, and just cool off before I do something I'm seriously going to regret."

"Canada, the public knows all of your homes, I'm being serious when I say I want you to be careful going home," Justin warned him.

"Of course… Riley, I'm sorry you had to see all of that."

"Psh… please." Riley tried to wave it off, but he couldn't shake the feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach. Riley noticed England glaring daggers at the back of Canada's head. Canada, seeing Riley's face turned to look at England. Riley watched Canada narrowed his eyes and a growl left his throat. He sounded almost like a feral dog.

"Right, Let me just do one thing before we leave." Canada put on a fake as fuck smile.

Canada then walked away from Riley and over to Italy. The trio of Italians were currently speaking fast Italian to one another while making mad gestures. Riley had no clue what was said, but that didn't matter to Canada as he tapped Italy's shoulder. Probably to say goodbye.

Then they kissed.

Riley, who was used to this at this point just gagged to himself. However; when he turned to face England he saw that Mr. Eyebrows was not happy. His brows furrowed in anger while his green eyes had a fire behind them that Riley could say he's only seen his dad able to mimic. England's fists were clenched tightly while he snarled before turning his heel and storming off.

Canada came back over to Riley, a rather smug look on his face. "Ready?"

"If you are, or do you need a minute to make-out with Italy again?"

Canada laughed and ruffled Riley's hair. "Let's just go, kid."

Riley shot Seborga one last look, Seborga just smiled at him and waved goodbye.

* * *

"So… What did England say that made you slap him? If I can ask that, that is." Riley finally summoned his courage to ask Canada once they passed the border with ease.

Canada just sighed and shook his head as he continued to drive. Riley noticed a while ago into the ride that Canada's glasses, the real Quebec, had a crack in them from when they hit the ground. He hoped that Quebec didn't suffer because of this. Canada thought about his reply before he finally managed to speak up. "He said… that he will never give me his blessing for Italy and me to be together. I got a little fed up with all the talk he's been giving me and that was one of the final straws."

"So that's why you gave Italy that kiss. You are a very spiteful nation."

Canada gave a weak chuckle in response. "I shouldn't have engaged. England was buzzed, I could smell the booze on his breath, but… I slapped him regardless. I'll probably break down and apologize when the next meeting comes."

"Shit, another meeting."

"Of course. We have lots of meetings in all reality, but with this leak out… I feel like we're going to have a lot more."

"... Do they always break out in fights like that?"

"Sometimes, but none to that degree, I've never fought with Australia before- Hell, I usually don't fight anybody, I just sit there and watch them fight."

"Jesus Christ."

"Yeah…"

The rest of the ride was really just small talk as Riley had many _many_ questions that Canada happily answered. Eventually, Riley fell asleep somewhere along the ride as the sun was starting to rise.

* * *

Riley was awakened sometime later by Canada shaking his shoulder. "Heh-" Riley snorted as his eyes opened.

"We're here." Canada smiled. Riley looked out the car window to see his home just a few yards away from the car.

"Greeeat." Riley groaned with an eye-roll.

"Hey, I want to give you this." Canada handed Riley a piece of paper. Riley took it and saw it was a phone number. "If you're in danger, or if you just want to talk; call me." Canada kept his smile on his face.

Riley gave his own smile. "Thanks, dude, I will."

"And sorry last night ended the way it did."

Riley scoffed. "Please, not the most disappointment I've ever faced- plus, I got to see a lady hit a guy with a chair… twice!"

"Oh yeah, that's Hungary….she didn't have her frying pan on hand."

"Well… I guess I should get going... I'll call you if I can!" Riley gave Canada a quick and awkward hug before getting out of the car and bounding for his home. Canada sat and waited to make sure he made it inside safely. Once the front door shut Canada took his leave. He hoped Riley the best as his parents really didn't sound the best.

* * *

It took another four hours for Canada to get to his home in Ottawa.

He was exhausted, his back hurt from driving for so long, and his head was fuzzy from lack of sleep. He parked his car and walked up to his driveway to his house. Where he entered his home only to stop and look at his door. "I thought I locked this-" Canada turned the knob a few times before just shrugging it off. "-I'm tired." He shut the door.

His phone dinged. He thought it was Riley when he went to look at his texts. It wasn't Riley, it was France.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but when you return to the states we need to have a nice and long talk about your behavior as of late. I'm agreeing with ENGLAND! You're starting to become out of control and you can't keep taking your anger out on him either._

Canada groaned and tossed his phone on the couch. He'd text France back later. Right now he needed to lay down. "Kuma?" He called out for his beloved pet bear.

No response. ' _He must have gone out to hunt.'_ Canada decided as he made his way into his bedroom. Canada let out a loud yawn and walked into his bedroom. From there he kicked his shoes off and literally jumped into his bed. He snuggled up to his pillow and smiled as he was ready to fall into a nice blissful sleep.

It didn't take long for his body to start to relax as his mind slowly started to drift off. Then he heard it a soft noise, as someone had just stepped on a floorboard outside of his door, that was enough to make him open his eyes.

Canada never shut his bedroom door, so in his sleepy daze when he did see a person standing his doorway his mind didn't catch up with the seriousness of the who situation. Canada just slowly lifted his head off of his pillow as he asked: "Huh?-"

The last thing Canada remembered was the unmistakable sound of a gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

The shot missed.

That was the only thing Canada could register at that moment. Was that whoever ever shot him had missed his head. Canada really didn't know where the shot landed at that moment, all he did know was that he was being attacked and shot at. His battle training took over faster than anything else.

Canada rolled off of his bed as another shot rang out, once again missing him but hitting his pillow as cotton and feathers went flying. He hit the floor but bounced right back up and grabbed the lamp off of his nightstand. In a mad moment of panic, Canada tossed the lamp at the intruder with all of his might. This worked as the person brought their arms up to shield their face from the ceramic lamp that broke on impact.

This was a person, a man by the figure, dressed in all black, including a motorcycle helmet to hide their identity.

Canada took this moment to almost yanking his nightstand drawer out of its place as he went for the Glock inside of the drawer. By the time the person managed to bring their hands down Canada didn't hesitate and he fired hitting the man right in his left knee, crippling him to the ground instantly.

The man fell and clutched on to his bleeding knee as a child would. Howls of pain escaped his mouth and Canada quickly picked this stranger's gun up and tossed it to the side.

"Who are you!?" Canada demanded between clenched teeth. The man didn't answer, instead, he continued to cry and wail in agony as blood now started to leak between his fingers from the wound. "Answer me!" Canada grabbed the helmet and yanked it off of the man's head showing his face.

Canada had no clue who this man was. He looked to be in his late fifties, a bald and shiny head, with a peppered gray and orange goatee. His face was twisted in pain as he clutched his teeth and seemed to try and regulate his panicked breathing. Canada aimed the gun for the man's face. "I'm not going to ask again," Canada warned making sure this stranger was staring directly down the barrel of his gun. That did the trick.

"John Phelps!" The man cried out.

"Why are you here?!"

"I was sent! I was just supposed to scare you! I swear!"

"Who sent you." The man whimpered as a soft 'please.' left his mouth. Canada growled. "Who sent you, dammit!"

"He-He- didn't give me a name! You have to believe me!" The man continued to whimper. "He- just said he wanted to give you a scare! That you probably wouldn't have any weapons on you! That you were an easy target."

"..." Canada stood there shaking for a few seconds before he lowered his gun so it was pointed at the floor and not at Phelps's face. "Don't you fucking move." Canada snarled at him. "I'll call the cops." With that Canada put his gun in his waistband for safekeeping.

Canada took quick and long strides to his phone that he had left on the couch. He had several people he now had to call, but first things first. He called for an ambulance.

" _What's your address? And will this be police, fire, or ambulance?_ " The male operator asked once they picked up.

After giving the man his address Canada told him what happened.

" _Do you have your weapon on you, sir?"_

" _O-"_ Canada suddenly let out a loud gasp as a cord was wrapped around his neck. He dropped the phone and screamed as he reached for the cord around his neck. This wasn't Phelps that had him, as Phelps was shot in the knee and wouldn't be able to stand!

"You should have looked around!" A male voice roared into his ear. This man was tall, taller than Canada as tightened the cord around Canada's neck. "You deserve this after what you did to me last year!" He then wrapped the cord around Canada's neck one more time and pulled as hard as he could.

Canada was sure at one point he felt something prick into his neck.

Canada felt all air start to escape his lungs, he tried to elbow whoever had him, but this person wasn't fazed. Canada desperately tried to breathe but no air came to his lungs. He clawed at the phone cord in a mad attempt to escape, the only thing that did was cause him to scratch at his own throat. He kicked his feet against the ground as spots entered his vision. At this point, he knew he was going to pass out. His eyes felt like they were ready to pop out of his skull.

Survival mode kicked in at this point. ' _It's me or him, and it sure as hell isn't going to be me!'_ in one last-ditch effort to live, Canada used all of his force to back the guy up into the nearest wall. Canada then slammed his head back, effectively hitting the stranger with as much force as he could allow. The man let out a started cry as his nose broke upon impact and he gave the cord some slack. Canada wasn't done, he stomped on the man's foot, several bones cracking and probably breaking instantly. He then turned and punched the guy dead in the stomach sending him to the ground. Finally, the cord was let up and Canada fell to the ground sucking in air greedily. Loud wet coughs left his mouth, along with some specks of blood.

His vision was still spotty, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his gun out of his waistband and firing.

Canada aimed to kill and he did just that. The motorcycle helmet this guy was wearing didn't stand a chance against the bullet.

Blood.

That's all Canada could properly see. Blood on his hands, on the wall, all over the room, all over his clothes, he could feel the warm blood all over his face. There was just so much of it.

Canada fell down to the ground on his butt while also dropping his gun to the floor.

" _Sir?! Sir, Can you hear me? Are you alright?!"_

A little voice reminded him that he still wasn't alone. Canada stared down at his phone still unable to wrap his head around what just happened. He then looked at his blood covered hands.

Canada had no clue how long he was sitting there just staring intensely at the blood that was all over his wall, all over his hands, the red spots that stained his clothes. He knew it must have been long enough for the police because before he knew it his front door was kicked in. It was just a reflex for Canada to stand with his hands up in the air.

It was a whirlwind of things that happened after that. The cops cuffed him, despite the fact that it was self-defense, Canada knew it was just a safety precaution. They then ushered him outside of his house where he had a one-on-one with a female officer so the others could examine the scene.

They escorted John Phelps out on a stretcher. He was still alive, so Canada was glad he didn't cause two deaths that night. Then came the second stretcher as Canada was explaining to the woman about waking up to a gunshot- no wait- the guy woke Canada up- no wait-.

The person's body was covered by a sheet, but still, Canada stopped his retelling right as he got to the part about the phone cord. "-Can I see his face?" There was a moment of silence as the woman put her hand up, stopping the paramedics.

With one quick movement of the sheet, his face was revealed.

Canada's felt his face blanch as he managed to choke out a sudden: "I-I know him!"

* * *

Canada's wrists hurt from the handcuffs, he felt this was unnecessary, now that he was able to think straight and didn't have his gun on him. He's been in this damn interrogation for the last fourteen hours repeating his story for the umpteenth time. He was tired, hungry, wanted out of these handcuffs, and really wanted a cigarette.

Pictures were taken of his neck as after a while bruises started to pop up from the attack (and then vanish as his body healed) but one stayed. The one around his neck a perfect line from the phone cord (that Canada was later told came from his own phone in the kitchen. Damn him for not replacing it.). The laceration stayed, Canada could see it in the two-way mirror. Along with his blood-covered outfit.

The door to the room finally opened again. "Alright, Mr. Williams-" a detective came in holding a folder. "-We just got done talking to Mr. Phelps and he managed to tell us his side of what happened." The officer sat down across from Canada. "He said that Hortz told him they were just going to go in to scare you and that he didn't expect Hortz to attack you the way he did."

"About Hortz-"

"Yes-" The detective lowered the folder down on to the table. "You killed a politician which doesn't exactly look good-"

"He came into my house-"

"-I know-"

"-tried to kill me-"

"-I know-"

"-I did what I had to-"

"-Mr. Williams, please. I just don't understand. Why would Montgomery Hortz, someone who openly campaigned against Justin Trudeau last year in the elections try and kill you? It doesn't make any sense to me. What would he have against you personally?"

Canada looked into the mirror. The bruise was still there. He thought about what was said. He thought real hard about what Hortz shouted at him, though his mind was still cloudy he could make it out. "You deserve this...after what happened to me last year…" Canada repeated those words again and again. Then it struck him as he looked at the police officer. "Because I'm Canada."

"Excuse me-"

"-He didn't win the election. He must have thought I tipped the scales, of course, Hortz never knew about my existence because he didn't make it into office as Justin had! _The leak!_ That's how he found out! I-I have to warn the others! If Hortz was mad no doubt others will be as well!"

"N-Now son, calm down."

"They're in danger! They can't go home!"

"Sir, You're not making any sense to me-"

"Look me up."

"Huh?"

"Matthew Willaims…" Canada looked right into the security camera that rested in the corner of the room. "I am the personification of Canada! And…" He looked back at the man. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't stay any longer! I have to warn everyone else before they try to go home!" Canada stood up from the chair and with one quick movement of his wrists, he snapped the handcuffs in two. "I'll come back!" He called as he fled the interrogation room.

* * *

"Meeting adjourned-" Germany groaned out as the meeting came to a close, nobody could come up with a solid plan and they were all still split on what to do, whether to cover it up or let the people know. Germany's eyes went to the front of the table where Justin Trudeau sat.

A boss should not be in the seat, the fact that Canada never showed was just pure incompetence and unacceptable in Germany's eyes. Germany then looked over at Italy and saw that Italy was looking at the same spot he was, a noticeable frown on Italy's face. Italy must have noticed Germany staring at him because soon his head turned to stare back. "This isn't like Canada," Italy spoke right off the bat to Germany.

Germany only chuckled a little as he started to collect his papers. "You can't possibly know that you've only been together for a month if that."

"I know him Germany, he wouldn't just not show up to an important meeting like this, and he hasn't been answering his phone-"

" _Italien_. Have you thought that maybe he realized he made a fool of himself in the last meeting? He's probably embarrassed to show, but that doesn't excuse him-"

"I don't think it's that." Italy put his hand to his mouth as it became clear that tears were threatening to spill. "He hasn't been answering me. He's never just ignored me before; I'm worried about him."

Germany watched Italy for a few passing seconds before sighing loudly. "I'm sure he's fine, _Italien_."

"But-"

"Come on, let's go get some lunch together, _Ja_? Anywhere you want to go?" Germany decided to just get Italy's mind off of it altogether. It was a lame attempt, but it worked in the end as Italy gave a small smile in response.

"Okay. I don't know maybe we could finally try that 'Olive Garden' America is always ranting about."

"I guess." Germany smiled and for the first time in about a year the two went off to have lunch together, which was a nice distraction for Italy and Germany as well.

* * *

Canada was lucky that Kumajiro was already waiting for him at his house. Canada's car keys in his mouth. He knew something was up and that Canada probably wanted to leave. "Thanks, you saved me from going back in there," Canada whispered as he took the keys from Kuma. His shiny new bracelets jingled as he moved.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," Canada answered with a sense of urgency as he unlocked his car door. Kumakiki jumped in first his little tail wagging.

"Are you alright?" Kuma had asked once he was in the passenger seat.

"I'm fine-"

"-Really? Because that bruise and those cuffs-?"

"I'm fine," Canada responded this time a little more bluntly as he got into his own seat.

"-And the house-"

"Kuma." It was a short warning tone that usually stopped Kumajira pretty quickly.

"Alright, alright. I'm just making sure."

Canada shut the car door and started up his engine. He honestly thought about everything that happened and wondered about Riley if he was okay. He couldn't call, not yet anyways as his phone was dead. Died when he was at the police station. He, thankfully, was smart enough to keep a charger in his glove box. So, with the help of Kuma, he grabbed the charger and plugged his phone in. He knew he'd give it at least ten minutes before he could properly turn it on again.

As soon as he was able to turn his phone back on it vibrated, again, and again, and again, and again.

Canada honestly had no choice but to pull over to the side of the road as he looked at his phone.

_2 missed calls from My loud-ass brother._

_5 missed calls from The boss Man._

_7 missed calls from Italy._

_1 missed call from Papa._

_2 missed calls from the stuffy brit._

_And 1 missed call from an unknown number_

' _I'm fucked. F-U-C-K-E-D fucked!'_ Canada felt his soul leave his body as he looked at all of the missed calls this happened in the span of twenty-four hours. "Maple…" Canada actually felt himself start to tear up at this.

He had voicemail of course as well; Canada played them in order.

" _ **Hey bro, it's your bro! Just calling to let you know we're having a meeting tomorrow! People are worried about you."**_ Alfred.

" _ **Matthew, where the hell are you!? Why aren't you answering your phone? Are you all right? Do you need help? Call me, Italy, France, someone! Ugh… call me back."**_ Justin.

" _ **Oh, Matthieu, it's your worried Papa! I've been getting word that you aren't answering your phone. Now, Matthieu, I know you and Angleterre are having a bit of a spat but you can't just bail on a whole meeting!"**_ France.

" _ **Answer your phone. Answer your phone. Answer your phone! Answer your bloody phone!"**_ England. (Charming.)

" _ **Matteo? We have a meeting and… I know they're boring and no fun, and I know you and Australia- and England- had that spat last time, but you still have to be here! Especially now! This involves you as well… I'm worried… I love you, call me back, please."**_ Italy… that one kinda hurt Canada inside.

But there was one more voicemail. A phone call he got just an hour ago. This one from an unknown number in Montreal.

" _ **Ah, shit… hey there, Matthew, it's Riley- why'd I say that you'd probably know by my voice… well, I'm just calling to check-in… that's stupid, I'm stupid, look. I miss you… and Uh, well… I know it's probably nothing and that I'm being paranoid but a couple of guys kinda rolled up at school and took pictures? Like I think it was paparazzi or some shit like that… footage from the hockey game got leaked and I was shown and now… ah, forget it. I'm probably-"**_ Riley. It was Riley and before he could finish his sentence the voicemail cut off. Riley never called back to finish what he started and that made Canada uneased.

"Okay… Okay." Canada knew his gut was telling him to go and check on Riley. So, he decided not to ignore it. Still, he wasn't going to ignore these phone calls either. He tried calling Italy first. He didn't get an answer.

So he tried Justin.

No answer.

Canada tsked his tongue in response to this and he started to drive down the road. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to call America.

No answer.

"Son of a bitch. C'mon." Canada snarled as he looked back and forth between the road and the phone. He decided to try France next. His Papa would surely answer!

Nope.

"Okay, the last person it seems." Canada sighed as he called England.

It rang once, twice-

"Where the hell are you?" Can England's snarl on the other side. No 'Hello, are you okay, is everything alright.' Canada pushed his anger down.

He tried to curve the question. "Something happened-"

It didn't work. "-I don't care. Canada you need to be here for these meetings!"

"-I know-"

"Do you?-"

"-England, please let me speak-"

"-No you're going to listen to me!" He could hear the annoyance and anger over the phone and Canada just sighed.

"Fine."

Canada cradled his phone between his shoulder and ear. He let England rant and rave into his left ear as he continued to drive. At one point Canada turned to Kumajeno and mimicked England talking with his hand while also making a face. Kuma giggled at that.

"-It's not up for your boss to be here to start with! If you would have just listened to me-"

Canada rolled his eyes. He didn't utter a single word, though he was debating just chucking his phone out the window after about ten minutes of England yelling in his ear.

Finally, England finished his rant with "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"...Oh, I can talk now?"

"Don't get smart with me."

"England." Canada sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I can't get into too many details right now, but I'm on my way. I was att-"

"I just have to ask. What happened to you? You were never like this before, you use to be so good, and then you started dating Italy and it's like your personality just flipped-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mean the personality where I would just let you call me Alfred? Or the Personality where you forgot I was in the room half the time?"

"You know that's not true-"

"England! _-_ " Canada stopped and just inhaled a deep breath restraining himself from just exploding again. "-It doesn't matter. England, I was _attacked_ in my own home! I spent the last fourteen hours at the police station!"

"..." No response.

"I'll go into more detail when I get to the summit place, just make sure _nobody_ goes home yet! It's too dangerous."

"...A...are you alright?" He heard England ask with a bit of a begrudging tone (as well as a bit of concern tone). First time in a while he seemed to show some sort of concern.

Canada looked up at himself in the rearview mirror and saw that the bruise was still there plain as day. ' _Why won't it go away?'_ "I'm fine. I'll be there by tomorrow evening; just tell everyone not to go home as it could be dangerous."

"Alright then… stay safe."

"You do too."

With that, they hung up on each other. Canada put his phone down and was now able to properly focus on the road a head of him. "Are we going to stop at Riley's?" Kumajinno asked as he looked up at Canada.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about him."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lose the bloody shirt… and broken handcuffs before visiting."

Canada looked down at his shirt for a moment and saw the blood spots that were splattered on his shirt and that his shiny dangling bracelets were still on his wrists. "Good suggestion…"

* * *

Canada gave a bit of a grunt as he tried to pull the handcuff off of his wrist. He was just a block away from Riley's home and had stopped and bought himself a red hoodie with a white maple leaf in the center of it at some convenience store. He just wanted to cover his shirt and the hoodie did that perfectly.

The problem was that no matter how hard he tried and pulled the cuffs wouldn't give. This was rather unusual as he was able to snap them in two just earlier but now… it's like he didn't have his strength anymore. "Do you need help?" Kumajerico asked after about four or so minutes of watching Canada.

"...I guess." Canada shook his head as he just couldn't understand it he then brought his hand down so Kumajerna could look at it. Kuma grabbed one end of the cuff and bit.

Of course, nothing happened because Kumajero was still a _baby_. He tried, Canada watched with some amusement as Kumajaqulin bit and bit and bit to no avail as all he did leave were teeth marks. "Okay-" Canada lifted his arm up- Kumajino was still attached to the cuff and thus dangled limply from the handcuff. " _Amour,_ let go." Canada used his other arm to grab Kuma and put the bear into his lap. "Let me just-" Canada covered the cuffs with his hoodie's long sleeves. It worked and helped muffle the jingling from the handcuffs as well.

"This will have to work." Canada sighed out in slight annoyance of the whole situation. He then pulled his car up a block where Riley's house was. He stayed in his car and watched the house for a few moments. Everything seemed to be in place and Canada was about ready to turn his car off when he caught something moving from the sidewalk just another block away.

' _Riley.'_

It was indeed Riley dressed in so much pink that Canada almost didn't recognize him.

Pink a-shaped skirt, pink and white striped long-sleeved shirt, white tights, and mary-janes to finish it all off. As well as a backpack on his back.

Canada grimaced slightly before pulling out of his spot and rolling up to the sidewalk where Riley was. Riley didn't look his way, probably because he had headphones in. So, Canada had to wait till he got to the intersection to turn back around and pull up to Riley again.

And he honked.

Riley let out a startled "Gah!" as he jumped and turned towards Canada.

"Matthew!" Riley smiled and Canada pulled up next to the sidewalk and parked.

"Sorry, I didn't call back." Canada started to explain and he opened the passenger side door so Riley could get in. Riley did so, happily. "Are you serious about someone taking pictures of you?" He asked once Riley sat down. He then rolled the windows up so nobody could hear.

"Yeah… Like I said in the voicemail, I might just be paranoid, but…" Riley paused suddenly and then looked at Canada. "Like I said the hockey game footage was leaked on youtube, it showed the three of us there and now everyone thinks…" Riley grumbled under his breath suddenly as he frowned and stared down at his pink skirt. "But whatever!" Riley suddenly yelled making Canada jump in surprise.

"So, from what I gathered you were going away from your home?" Canada observed and he checked the time. It was a quarter after five pm. "Any reason why?" Riley let out a soft noise before crossing his arms and seemed to frown at this. "Riley?"

"I was… running away." Riley sighed out in defeat.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that outfit… would it?"

"No… yes… maybe." Riley rolled his head so he was looking back at Canada. A clear attitude on his face as he sneered at the thought. "It was a lot of things, okay? You see they saw the video that surfaced as well…" Riley bit the inside of his cheek angrily. "They started yelling that I'm not allowed to see you. Not because you're supposedly a nation, a supernatural being, oh no, you made the mistake of being gay!" The sarcasm was heavy near the end of Riley's sentence as he made big dramatic movements with his arms. He then crossed his arms and huddled himself up on the seat. "I tried to defend you, I tried to defend myself, then they threatened to send me back to the hospital if I didn't stop. So… I ran away."

Canada leaned back into his chair and then gave Riley a bit of a look. "I'm sorry, Riley."

"For what? Existing?"

"No, I just never should have gotten you involved."

"You're right… but as for me and my parents… we don't get along either way…" Riley huffed slightly. "We never have."

Canada patted Riley's shoulder in comfort. Riley then looked at him with a bit of a tired look. "...I know you have morals and codes-"

"-What are you getting at here."

"-But…"

"-Riley."

"Can I maybe stay with you for a short while? Because I'm _not_ going back home."

"Riley..."

' _No! Absolutely not! It's too dangerous.'_ One side of his brain told him.

' _But what if he's right and he's being followed by paparazzi? Plus I have a feeling if you say 'no' he's just going to sleep on the streets.'_ Canada sucked in a deep breath through his nose as the other side of his brain spoke.

' _You're legit thinking about, basically, kidnapping a child!- but I'm going to stop him from sleeping on the literal streets and being harassed by paparazzi/ getting actually kidnapped by someone not so nice I'm sure.'_

"..." Canada sighed as he looked out the window of his car. "... Do you have your passport? Because I have to go back to America." Canada asked as he fidgeted with his hoodie's drawstrings. He even put one aglet into his mouth to chew on as he wanted for Riley's answer.

"Yeah. I thought about maybe hopping the border as it's only an hour away."

"It's an hour away by car, not by foot." Canada laughed slightly as he continued to chew on the drawstring. "Besides, no way border control would have let you, you're a minor with no adult- well… now you have one."

"You're actually doing this?" Kumajason asked from the backseat. He then hopped right into Riley's lap. "No offense or anything."

"None taken."

"I'd rather Riley be with me and safe than out there… I hate to admit it but the streets aren't safe especially at night." Canada answered in a rather soft and slightly unsure voice.

"Thank you…" Riley whispered.

"Yeah…" Canada finally pulled out of his spot by the sidewalk and started down the road. Still, he couldn't help but just look out of his rearview mirror, he watched as Riley's home got smaller and smaller until it disappeared out of his view entirely.

Riley buckled up and then put one foot on top of the seat sitting in a very 'un-lady' then again, he wasn't a lady. "Canada?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your neck?"

"... I was strangled by a phone cord this morning."

" _What!?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

" _Matthieu!_ There you are!- _Mon Dieu!_ " France was the first to see and approach Canada as soon as he and Riley entered the hotel. France didn't gasp at Canada, oh no, he gasped a Riley. He then quickly bounded over to the two of them. "Who _butchered_ your hair?" France whispered as he looked at Riley's choppily cut hair.

Riley was in front of Canada and out of reflex he, Canada, put his hands on Riley's shoulders, while Riley put his hands on top of Canada's. Riley made a rather amused face at France in response but didn't answer. Instead, he just looked at Canada for answers.

"Papa, this is R-"

"Oh, I know exactly who this is. Quebec, right? Seychelles told me about them. Now, _Matthieu_ , you didn't give them this haircut did you?"

Riley snorted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, I did it."

"Now, why would you do that?"

"Because I'm rebelling!"

Canada shut his eyes and then let out a sudden snort before laughing. The look on France's face was amusing, to say the least. "Oh my."

"Riley, there's Seborga over there." Canada pointed to the other micronation off in the hallway. "Why don't you go talk to him!" Canada urged as he gave Riley a little nudge.

"Urg!" Riley groaned but went off towards that direction anyway.

This left Canada was France. "Let me fix her hair." France started almost once Riley was gone.

"His, and no."

"His? Clearly she's wearing a skirt-"

"Didn't you wear a dress, Papa?"

That shut France up pretty quickly. "Very well… now, _Matthieu..._ why are you late? _Angleterre_ tells me you've been attacked?"

Canada gave a slow nod. "Yeah…" Canada showed France his neck because the bruise was still there.

" _Mon Dieu…_ " France breathed out and touched the bruise, Canada flinched at the touch, partially because he wasn't expecting it and partially because it hurt to the touch. For a moment France went from concerned to anger in just a matter of milliseconds. France's eyes narrowed and his eyes seemed to become darker as Canada saw the fire rise behind France's lilac-colored eyes. It was almost surreal for Canada to see his Papa so angry. "Who?" it was nothing less of a demand that sent shivers down Canada's spine.

"You don't need to worry about it, they've been taken care of," Canada reassured his Papa.

"What if they come back after you-" France tried to argue but Canada put his hand up, silencing him.

"They've. Been. taken. Care. Of." Canada restated this time slower. "I'll explain it all at the meeting, trust me this is something everyone needs to know."

"...Okay, Okay. As long as you explain… C'mon, _Angleterre_ is waiting."

* * *

Italy was picking at his food.

This wasn't like him. The food wasn't _that_ bad for being America's version of Italian… was it?

Germany just watched Italy quietly twirl his pasta but not lift the fork up to his mouth. It was rather disheartening to watch Italy this way, this wasn't usually like him especially when it came to food. The air was tense and awkward, it was almost so thick that it caused Germany's throat to go dry. He took a sip of water and finally cleared his throat. That caused Italy to focus back at him with wide eyes. "Hm?!" Italy hummed in surprise.

"Clearly, you need to talk."

His fork clattered against his plate and Italy quickly brought his hands up. "Oh, no, no, I'm fine-"

" _Italien_ , I'm not dumb. You've bearly touched your food and you're being quiet. Clearly something is wrong."

"Ve~ It's nothing, really. I don't want to bore you." Italy quickly tried to word his way out of it, but Germany just narrowed his eyes at his.

"Come on, Italy. I've known you longer than most. You can talk to me."

"Hm…" Italy almost seemed like he was ready to retort that fact, but he just bit his tongue and thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright. I'm worried." Italy confessed.

"About Canada-" Germany tried to finish but was cut off.

"About everything. We've been discovered for the first time in well over a century. We will no longer have privacy-"

"If we just do as England says and cover it up it won't be like that." Germany tried to reassure his friend, but it wasn't working as Italy sighed out and just shook his head.

"I don't want to get into a debate, but not that's not the only thing I'm worried about. I feel like something _bad_ is going to happen, Ludwig, and I feel it might happen soon."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like the calm before the storm. All that information and yet… nobody has found us at that hotel yet? The hotel information hasn't been leaked? America told me that he used his alias when booking the rooms."

Germany's eyebrows rose up at that. "Well… you do make a good point."

"Better yet, where the hell did Bianchi go?" Italy asked that last between clenched teeth. "He left my land shortly after I had for the summit, but nobody knows where. I want him found and arrested for the treason he committed."

"Relax." Germany put a hand on Italy's arm to get him to calm down. It worked.

For a few seconds, nothing was said between the two of them as Italy sat back into his seat. Then, after a few more passing seconds of silence, he just laughed. It was a small laugh that caused Germany to look at him. Italy covered his face with one of his hands as another bitter laugh suddenly left his mouth. "Remember the time when I would beg you to relax and to stop stressing so much?" Italy finally asked Germany as he peeked at his friend between his fingers.

This time it was Germany's turn to laugh as he could only shake his head.

For a moment it was just the two of them awkwardly laughing. It ended with them both sighing. Their waiter passed them and Italy caught his attention. "Can I get a to-go box?"

"Of course." The waiter smiled before disappearing from their sight.

"I'll eat this later when I'm not so…."

"High strung?" Germany finished with a smile.

"Si."

The waiter came back with a box for Italy and took Germany's empty plate. Italy put his food in the box and by the time he looked at Germany he had already paid and tipped. "Ready?"

"Of course." Italy smiled. "And… thank you, I know it's probably not the lunch date you had in mind."

They walked out of the restaurant together and to the car. Germany hopped in the driver seat while Italy sat next to him. Soon they were out of the parking lot and everything was quiet between them, not even the radio played. Italy listened to the hum of the engine and shut his eyes he just listened to the dull hum.

"... Remember Normandy beach?" The question came out of left field for Italy. He cracked one eye opened and looked at his best friend.

"How could I forget it was a blood bath." Italy's mind flashed to the beach. Hundreds if not thousands of soldiers laid dead on, blood, entrails, the screaming as the many, _many_ boats landed on the beach. Soldiers rushing at him to which he shot down.

"Yeah, no kidding. Here we thought the Axis powers could take over the world."

"Man, the allies proved us wrong."

"Maybe if America hadn't have jumped in…"

"Maybe…" Italy smiled. "But in the end, it worked out. Didn't it?"

"I would say so, _ja_. I really can't see what would have turned out if my boss at the time was given _more_ power." Germany shook his head at the disastrous thought.

"I remember the day Mussolini was shot."

" _Gott_ , your nation was in chaos. Nobody to lead."

Italy shut his eyes again. "I did it."

"Hm?"

Italy reopened his eyes. "I never told anybody this and maybe now might not even be the best time… but I shot Mussolini."

"... Was it worth it?"

"...I think it was."

"Alright then."

"You're not mad?"

"No… but I have to ask-"

"He did horrid things and honestly at the time, I was just so _frustrated_ with what he did to my land and my people and what he made _me_ out to be that I… I did what I had to." Italy admitted. "Now even today I get remarks-... well… You do too."

" _Ja_ , It's something we'll probably bear with us… forever."

There was a pregnant silence between the two of them as Germany continued to drive. Germany opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. Finally, after a few moments of this fish act Germany had going on, he spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Italy smiled back at him and Germany gave him a playful shove.

"Don't be smart. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. What's your question?"

"Would there ever be a chance?"

"A chance for what?"

"Us."

Italy's smile dropped at what Germany was implying. "O-Oh…" Italy frowned. "Germany, that's an unfair question to ask right now." Italy swallowed hard.

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"I'm with-"

"I know-"

"You were with the people who wanted me away from Canada in the first place! You can't just-"

"I'm sorry-"

" _ **Look out!**_ " The words escaped Italy's at such a rate and at such a high pitch that Germany realized he wasn't paying attention to the road during the altercation between them. Right in the dead center of the road was a man just standing there like he was waiting for them. In a mad panic, Italy brought his hands up bracing for impact while Germany slammed on the brakes so hard that the tires squealed against the pavement.

Italy nearly hit his head on the dashboard in front of him, thank goodness he had his hands up. Germany did hit his head right on the steering wheel causing the horn to honk briefly before he came back up. " _Scheisse_ ," Germany grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot at the crown of his head. Italy looked at him and saw, aside from the growing lump on his forehead, Germany looked fine. "Are you alright?" Germany asked.

Italy nodded but didn't respond verbally as he looked towards the person standing in the road. They were still there. It didn't even look like they had flinched. They stood there looking like a damn statue dressed in black from head to toe, even a damn black biker helmet.

" _Cazzo,_ damn moron is trying to get killed!" Italy huffed in anger at the situation. A car behind them had honked, but the problem was this douche still hadn't moved. "Should we confront him?" Italy asked once the car behind them honked again.

Germany rubbed the back of his neck as he eyed this stranger up and down. "Do not leave the car, _Italien._ " Germany ordered. "They aren't showing their face. They could be looking to ambush unexpecting people."

"Yeah-" The car honked again and Italy tsked his tongue in annoyance. "-But in broad daylight?" Italy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This has the workings of an ambush. I don't see a car, or motorcycle, that could belong to this person anywhere, they're keeping their face hidden, there's no other wreck… they're just _standing_ there. I'm going around." Germany decided and went to move, but then-

"Wait-" Italy put a hand on Germany's wrist stopping him from moving. Germany looked at him then back at the stranger in the road. He was removing his helmet.

More cars started to honk in anger at the holdup, but they didn't budge as the helmet was finally removed showing who the hell they almost hit-

"Bianchi!" Italy didn't even hesitate now. He almost ripped the door off of the car as he opened it.

" _Italien! Nein!_ It's clearly a trap!" Germany's voice faded as Italy rushed after a retreating Christian Bianchi. Bianchi was quick to put his helmet back on as he rushed away down towards the alley.

Italy followed without a single thought.

The alley was tight and narrow and Bianchi turned a tight corner, Italy turned and followed down the long path. This alleyway led behind apartments and there was a tall fence between the alleyway and the buildings giving no real room for escape. Italy had no clue that Bianchi was _this_ fast he was still about a good ten to twenty feet ahead of Italy.

Italy narrowed his eyes and could only watch as Bianchi turned down another alleyway.

"Oh no, you don't!" Italy snarled as he approached the same alley and nearly slid onto his side as he made the sharp turn in.

No Bianchi.

Italy swallowed hard as he wiped some sweat from his face and he traveled deeper into the alley. This one didn't lead to the street it was a dumpster place for the tenants. Italy didn't feel safe as he looked about for Bianchi. He knew what he saw, and he saw Bianchi come _this_ way… so where was he?

Italy turned his head when he heard Germany's shout from down the alleyway clearly calling for him. If it were any other day Italy would turn around and high-tail it out of there, but he wanted Bianchi, that asshole had to _pay_.

A metallic noise made Italy look up, all he saw a black shoe disappearing on the roof above and so he ran. He jumped on the dumpster and leaped for the fire escape. He grabbed and used his upper body strength (and the help of a nearby wall) to hoist himself up the first step. After that, he climbed up the ladder towards the roof.

Italy was fueled by pure anger and determination. He was going to catch Bianchi if it's the last thing he ever did! Step by step he climbed higher and higher until he was on the roof. The roof was a flat top which made running a breeze as he could see Bianchi just on the other side of the apartment roof standing on the ledge. With a snarl on his lips, Italy charged "Bianchi!"

Bianchi suddenly jumped off the ledge on to the next apartment roof. Italy didn't hesitate to follow suit. Good things these roofs were so close together.

Italy was like 95% sure that he heard Germany yell out a startled " _ **Nien!**_ "

Italy didn't look back.

Roof after roof the two of them climbed up ledges and jumped to the next building with Bianchi just a little way ahead of Italy. ' _What the hell is he doing?!'_ Italy could only think as he was starting to run out of fuel. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. However; after the fourth rooftop, Bianchi finally stopped.

Italy was almost wheezing by the time he caught up with his former employee. "You…" Italy wobbled a little and nearly fell to his knees. ' _I really need to get back into training.'_ He thought briefly before forcing himself to straighten out and not look drunk. "Stop right there!" He ordered as he pointed at Bianchi.

Even though his face was hidden Italy could just see that stupid smug look on Bianchi's face as he lazily leaned his back against the ledge and crossed his ankles. Italy breathed in and out heavily. Then Bianchi removed the helmet. Yep, that stupid smug look was on his face and Italy just wanted to fucking deck him right there.

"You know as a nation who has a reputation for running, I expected you to be fast. _Capo._ " Bianchi spoke calmly. Too calmly for Italy's liking.

" _Attaccati a sto cazzo!_ "

"Oh now, _Capo_. I expected that kind of language from Romano. Not from you."

Italy couldn't stop his snarl from leaving his lips while he growled.

God, how did this douche even get hired?

"Tell me something, Feli.-"

"That is _North Italy_ to you!" Italy hissed between his teeth.

"As you wish." Bianchi pulled himself off of the ledge and started to saunter over towards Italy. Italy brought his fists up ready to strike if needed. Damn him for not having a weapon on hand. "North Italy." Italy watched Bianchi's every move twisting and turning as Bianchi started to circle him. "How's _Matteo_?"

Italy scrunched his face up and spat out " _Vaffanculo a chi t'è morto!_ "

Bianchi actually blinked in surprise at that one. "Such anger! You've been hanging around Romano for far too long now he's starting to rub off on you."

"Bianchi… what do you want? What's your goal here? Huh? You've already exposed us! And coming back for me was just stupid!"

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black."

"Haha, I'm stupid, like I haven't heard that before."

"You said it, not me."

Bianchi smirked only and brought his arms out as he winked. Italy felt his face flush with anger. "Dammit! Stop playing these games! What. Do. You. _Want!?_ " Italy roared out in anger his usual happy demeanor starting to melt away as he was now completely enraged.

"To rub your nose in the fact that absolutely _none_ of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me all those months ago!" Bianchi laughed. "If you would have just listened to me about what I had to say… well, then this hadn't of happened."

"...What are you talking about? You were the corrupt one! You tried and failed to cover your tracks!"

"No. North Italy, I tried to help you. I tried to _warn_ you, but you _nations_ -" He spat the word out like it was poison to him. "-You thought you knew everything. You cut me off, refused to hear my side of things. Then got me fired! I wasn't the corrupt one, North Italy. Cicero Ricci! Your Prime Minister!"

"What? Cicero- Ha!" Italy scoffed. "You're lying!"

"Am I?"

"Stop it! You are and you know it!" Italy yelled out.

"Why would I, a the finance minister, expose you for the… monsters you truly are? What do I gain from it?" Bianchi brought his hands to his chest as he spoke in a more dramatic and almost passionate nation.

"Because we fired you-"

"North Italy, look at me. Truly, look at me. How would I have access to the information that states what car you drive, that states what your last alias was, why would I have that information? You know who would have that kind of information. Someone _higher_ than me. Someone who befriended you. Someone who _wants to be higher up the latter._ "

Italy blinked at that last part. "What?" He asked and even lowered his hands.

Bianchi smirked. "I'll tell you all I know, North Italy, hell, if you want I'll say in a meeting with all your other… nation buddies to hear." Bianchi offered.

Italy narrowed his eyes and took a step back as Bianchi took a step towards him. His right hand out for a handshake.

"What's the catch?" Italy asked as he looked at Bianchi's hand in question.

"Immunity."

"... and if you're lying?"

"I'm not." Bianchi leaned down a little so he and Italy were face-to-face. It took all of Italy's self-control not to slap him.

"If you are?"

"Tik-tock. North Italy my offer is about to expire and you'll be back at square one." Bianchi threatened.

" _ **ITALIEN**_!" Italy turned his head around to see Germany finally coming up the roof-top as fast as he could. He was gaining ground and fast… boy… he looked _pissed._

"Three."

"Huh?"

"Two."

Italy took Bianchi's hand in a mad moment of panic. "Deal."

Bianchi in turn smirked a devilish smirk that made Italy shiver. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attaccati a sto cazzo- Cling to your own cock
> 
> Vaffanculo a chi t’è morto- Go fuck your dead family members
> 
> Capo- boss


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yo, I went back to Maple flavored Gelato to see what Bianchi looked like (because I had forgotten) I never gave him a description!**

Canada quietly walked up to the door, before he could knock the sound of the Micronations (plus Riley) running around the halls made him turn his head towards them. He then just shook his head as he watched Sealand fall and pretty much eat the carpet. Sealand popped back up and Canada could see the tears prickling in his eyes as there was a nasty bruise forming on Sealand's forehead.

Before Canada could approach (and properly scold Sealand for running about in a hotel) another voice spoke up, Canada recognized it as Monaco. "Sealand! There's an inside pool!"

"A pool!?" Sealand's expression changed and before Canada knew it, Sealand was gone and down the stairs within seconds. Canada stood there for a few seconds before shrugging it off and going back to the door. He then knocked.

The door was opened and before Canada could say 'hey' Justin Trudeau pulled him inside by his collar and slammed the door shut. "Where have you been!?" Justin angrily started.

Canada took note of the open suitcase laying on Justin's bed and how it looked like he was packing up to go home. ' _Good, one of us needs to be there.'_ Canada thought before he tsked his tongue out loud. He then rubbed the back of his neck while Justin continued to rant. "I understand that a lot is going on, but for you to openly ignore all of our calls! I need to go home at some point you know. Jesus Christ!" Justin took the little shampoos out of the shower and packed them in with his stuff.

Canada only blinked at him. "...England never told you?"

"I haven't spoken to England, I haven't spoken to anybody today!"

Canada rubbed his mouth with his hand and frowned at this. ' _This isn't going to end well'_ Canada thought to himself as he watched Justin pack. "I honestly don't know how you do this! I watched several fights break out- I watched England put France's head through the _wall_. I was honestly afraid to speak up in fear that I'd be next." Justin shook his head frantically as he now took out a cigarette to smoke.

"I don't think you're supposed to smoke in the rooms-"

"Bah, I'm not the one paying." Justin huffed before he lit his smoke.

Canada shrugged.

"The wife has been calling nonstop, the kids are wondering why this summit has been longer than most. So, I'm going to ask again, where were you?"

Justin puffed out a ball of smoke as he sat on the bed and crossed one leg over the other waiting for his answer.

Canada pulled up one of the chairs and pulled out his own pack of cigarettes. He honestly needed one after all he's been through. He got his lit and relaxed in the chair. Several seconds went by and neither of them spoke as Canada took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled some smoke. Finally, he found a good place to start. "Do you remember Montgomery Hortz?" Canada asked and Justin gave him a look.

"What the hell does he have to do with anything right now?... but, yes. How could I forget? He campaigned against me last year."

"Yeah, well I shot him dead this morning."

Justin almost inhaled his whole cigarette. He quickly shot up coughing like crazy. His face turned a nasty shade of red before he put his cigarette in an ashtray and went off for the bathroom. Canada found out why as it became clear that Justin inhaled his smoke in such a way that it actually caused him to vomit a little. Or it could have been the shock of it as well. Canada didn't know.

Canada leaned back into his chair and puffed on his cigarette some more while he waiting for Justin to get back. Finally, Justin came back minutes later wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry about that, what happened?" Justin asked as he sat back down on his bed.

Canada relayed all that happened to him and even showed Justin his bruised neck, and then he took off his hoodie to show Justin his bloodied shirt on top of everything else. "You _escaped_ police custody?!" Justin blew up once he saw the cuffs. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"I had to get here and tell everyone what I know!"

"Canada, I _warned_ you to be careful about going home! I told you your addresses were in the public knowledge now!"

"Hey! Don't raise your voice at me!" Canada snapped right back at Justin. "This isn't just about that, not anymore! Hortz was after me because he thought I turned the tide in the election!"

Justin blinked. "What?"

"Yeah! While he was strangling me he said 'You deserve this after what you did to me last year.' I think once it became public knowledge of our existence some very angry politicians are going to want to have words with us." Canada explained.

"Why would he think you turned the election in my favor?"

"...I'm not sure, maybe it's because he's mad he lost and needed someone else to blame?"

"That could be it. Or maybe the leaks are worse than we originally thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Canada, I'm the Prime Minister, I'm sure out there somewhere there's a picture of us at a bar, or even just hanging out together. Maybe Hortz got a hold of it and realized thought that maybe because we're together a lot that you shifted the public opinion… what I don't get is why try and kill you? What does he gain out of it- aside from millions of dead bodies if he actually succeeded."

Canada snubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and interlocked his fingers together in thought. "Well, once I figured out Hortz's endgame I figured I should come here before anybody else tried to go home."

"I guess I can't fault you for that… Still, a dead politician by the hands of its own nation… it's not a good look."

"I know." Canada sighed. "If I had known it was him at the time I wouldn't have shot…" Canada turned his head to the side as he spoke. He looked out the nearby window, he didn't see much aside from the buildings and the sky.

"... I have to go back now then. They're going to need me there especially if a runner up is dead by your hands."

"Yeah, I think it's best." Canada stood up and Justin sighed as he then went back to packing.

"Here." Justin handed Canada his keycard. "You can stay in this room."

"Thanks…" Canada sighed out as he took the key.

"No problem." Justin slammed his suitcase shut just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Canada turned and opened the door. He was face to face with America, who had a bucket of KFC fried chicken in his arms. America looked Canada up and down before whistling out. Canada was glad that America's mouth wasn't full when he whistled. America then pulled out a chicken leg from his bucket and took a bite.

Then he spoke with his mouth full. "You 'ook 'ike shit."

"Thanks, Al, love you too." Canada huffed in response. "I'm fine by the way."

"I know you are." Alfred swallowed his bit of food down before pulling out another leg for Canada to take. "Here."

"...Thanks." Canada took the fried chicken leg and he started to eat. America then let himself into the room. Canada had to admit, the chicken was pretty good. Then again, he was pretty hungry.

"So, France and England told me you were attacked?" America asked and then he looked down at Canada's shirt and the handcuffs that were still on his wrists. "I'm going to go ahead and say it's true."

"Yeah, it's true. Hey-" Canada took another greedy bite of his chicken leg. It's one of the few times he'll say he enjoyed the greasy salty taste of America's fast food. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "-Can you get these cuffs off of me?"

"You can't?" America asked with a raised eyebrow. He then put his bucket down on the nearby nightstand and put the bone in the bucket. He then started to lick his fingers. "Aren't you as strong as I am?"

"I am, but…" Canada just sighed. "It's like my strength has been sapped. I can't explain it."

"What?" Justin poked his head between the two of them. "Your powers are gone?"

"I don't know. I just know that when I tried to remove the cuffs I couldn't."

"Bah, you're probably just so used to restraining your strength-" America laughed suddenly as he pushed Justin away so he could be closer to Canada. "-Don't worry. The hero will save the day."

Justin snorted and just went back to packing. America crushed the handcuffs with his hands like they were made of powder and not steel. America gave his loud usual laugh once he was done. Canada was happy to have the heavy handcuffs off of his wrists. "Anway-" America dropped the handcuffs into the wastebasket and then grabbed his bucket of chicken off of the nightstand. "-I came to tell you we have the meeting room set up. We're just waiting on Italy and Germany to come back-"

"-They left?" Canada asked and he tilted his head to the side.

"Yep!" With that final word, America left the room.

"I wonder where they went." Canada thought as he took a final bite out of his chicken leg and then threw the bones in the garbage.

"So, were you just not going to tell me that you lost your abilities?" Justin suddenly asked, completely changing the subject. He then shut his suitcase signaling he was done with packing up.

"Well, I mean … I don't think I lost my abilities."

"How long has that bruise been around your neck?"

"... Since the police station…" Canada made a face as he rubbed the front of his neck with his hand.

"Canada, when you got punched by Australia the other day I watched as the bruise appear and then disappear within ten minutes." Justin looked at Canada up and down. "It seems to me that you're healing slowed and if you actually lost your strength-"

"-I'm sure it's fine. I'm fine." Canada tried to defend himself. Justin gave Canada a stern look in response before he put his suitcase back down on his bed and then sat on the bed himself. With a hint of stubbornness in his eyes, Justin crossed one leg over the other and then crossed his arms.

"Lift the bed," Justin ordered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Lift. The. Bed. I've seen you lift your car before, I'm sure this bed is nothing compared to that."

Canada crossed his arms and then narrowed his eyes in anger at his boss. "Fine." Not wanting to admit defeat he simply walked over to the bed, grabbed the corner with both hands, and attempted to lift the bed. It didn't work. Canada tried, holy hell did he try, he used all his strength he could muster but the bed just wouldn't lift or move. Canada felt his feet slide out from under him and before he knew it he was on the floor.

"...This is not good, Canada."

Canada only sighed and slowly stood up from the ground. "Fine, I'll admit it, something is wrong."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Canada rubbed one of his arms as he looked down at the floor. "Of course!" He looked back up at Justin with a smile. "I'll be perfectly fine. I've been perfectly fine for the past hundred and forty-eight years without you by my side."

Justin only snorted out a laugh before shoving Canada's shoulder playful shoulder. "Whatever. Still, I'm your boss and I would be remiss if I didn't do something here. So, I need it to be said until your abilities come back to you I want you to stay safe and stay in the hotel from now on. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I mean it. Canada if something were to happen to while you _can't_ heal… As your boss, I _forbid_ you from leaving this hotel."

Canada frowned but nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Now, go home before your wife kills you."

"Stay safe, Canada." With those final words Justin left and Canada only watched him leave the room and sighed out loudly.

Once the door shut behind Justin Canada walked right into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He then rubbed his bruised neck and frowned. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

" _Yeaaaah!_ " Seborga let out what Riley could perceive to be, a warcry as he jumped straight into the pool with his pink floaty around his waist. Because of the floaty he didn't go all the way down instead he made a splash and popped right back up.

Ever since the pool has been found out it's been the hang out for all the other micronations while the actual nations continued to have their meetings. Riley didn't bring any swim trunks with him so he was staying out of the water. He was seated on a lounge chair that was close to the pool just watching the others play and have fun.

Riley could only watch as Seborga splashed Sealand with no mercy and Sealand was happily splashing him back.

" _Bonjour_." Riley looked up towards the voice and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. The person to speak to him was a pretty (as Seborga puts it) Bella. This girl was dressed in a two-piece magenta-colored swimsuit. Her hair was long and dirty blonde in color and put in a braid and put up in a big pink bow. Her eyes reminded Riley of Canada's own purple color only more blue in color (if that made any kind of sense.)

"Hi." Riley shifted in his seat so this person could sit next to him.

"I'm Monaco, word around here is that you're Quebec."

"Uh-"

"I think it's great. Us French-speaking Micronations have to stick together!" Monaco smiled at Riley in response.

Riley just… couldn't break her heart. "Yep! I'm Quebec! You can just call me Riley though."

"Riley, I like that…"

"Thanks, I thought of it myself."

The joke worked and Monaco laughed behind her hand. However, Monaco stopped laughing and then started to look at Riley up and down. "It's odd though… You don't exactly _look_ like Mr. Canada."

"... Uh…"

"At all."

"I look more like my people!" Riley found himself yelling out loudly enough for his voice to slightly echo about. "Y-Yeah!"

"Oh, of course, I guess I didn't think of it that way, yet… it's rather odd… you don't even share his eye color."

"I guess I'm an exception!"

"I guess…"

The two of them quickly looked away from one another and Riley looked up at windows. Shame if Riley had looked at the pool he would have noticed Sealand sneakily coming up to the pool edge. "The great Sealand has you!" Before Riley knew it Sealand's wet hand suddenly came up and out of the water and clutched at Riley's exposed ankle.

"Don't you da- _gah_!" Sealand pulled Riley down into the water, clothes and all. Riley at first panicked as being the water made him dizzy and unable to see or know which way to go for the surface. Thankfully once his head became leveled he found the surface within seconds. Riley breathed in the air once he was upon the surface and then he locked eyes with Sealand. "You turd!" With no remorse Riley grabbed onto Sealand's ears and started to pull, making him cry instantly.

"Oh my." Monaco seemed to giggle as she started to step into the pool from the steps.

"Hey there, _Bella._ " Seborga swam up to Monaco and started to flirt with her. "How are you on this fine day."

"Hey-" Riley let go of Sealand (making sure to push him down for good measure) and swam up to Seborga. "Old man, stop flirting with her." Riley was joking when he said but when Seborga blinked in surprise at him, Riley knew he was missing something.

"Oh, Quebec." Monaco snorted as she started to laugh. "I'm older than he is."

Riley blinked before blushing. "Oh… by like… two or three years?"

"Not quite. Try about seven hundred."

Riley honestly couldn't even believe what was just said. " _Pardon?_ " he squeaked out and then he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. "Y-You're seven hundred?"

"Seven hundred and twenty-three to be exact."

"You're older than Canada…" Riley just couldn't believe it. A micronation being older than an actual nation?!

"Canada is my younger brother."

Riley just couldn't believe it, well, he should have believed it both were raised by France, but… he just _couldn't_ believe it! So in the end all he could just say was "Aight."

The conversation between all of them kind of died down after that as Monaco and Seborga started talking to one another, Seborga was clearly flirting with Monaco on and off through their conversation. Riley honestly left them be as it was clear they were talking about their lands and politicians, something Riley wouldn't know anything about really.

Riley swam up to the middle of the pool and decided to just float on his back for a while. "Oh…" Sealand came swimming up to Riley after a few minutes.

"You flip me over, I won't hesitate to drown you," Riley muttered to Sealand.

"Heh silly, I can't die! I'm a nation!"

Riley only snorted in response at that. "Whatever." Before he knew it Sealand was next to him floating on his back at well. They were staring up at the glass ceiling that brought in natural sunlight and even warmed them up a little.

Not a cloud in the sky, what a beautiful day. ' _I wonder how panicked mom and dad are about me.'_ Riley scrunched his nose at the thought. ' _They aren't.'_

" _If you don't stop acting out like this, young lady, it's back to the hospital!"_ Those were the last words his mother said to him. Those words were enough to send him up to his room and pack what he could. He was honestly just lucky that Canada came when he did.

Riley honestly got a little lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the pool opening. "Sealand!" Came a happy voice that made Riley almost go under the water. Riley got off of his back and placed his feet on the pool ground to see who had called.

It was a tall man who had blonde hair, and purple eyes (Yesh, everyone likes that color it seems) He was wearing a blue button-up shirt, black slacks, and black shoes to match. Riley took note of the white beret on top of his head and a towel on his arm. Sealand happily swam up to the edge of the pool. "Hi, Mom!"

' _Mom?'_ Riley could only ask.

"Hello, _Monsieur_ Finland!" Monaco greeted the man properly and Riley wasn't any less confused by this situation.

"Hello, all! Oh." Finland's eyes fell on Riley. "Why, hello there." He greeted Riley warmly as he squatted down at the edge of the pool.

"Hello-"

"Mom! This is Quebec! A new micronation!" Sealand introduced Riley to Finland.

Finland's eyes rested on Riley and Riley just had the feeling that he _knew_. Finland just smiled before he raised his index finger and winked at Riley. "I see. Well, then _Quebec_. It's a pleasure getting to meet you for the first time. Just know that Santa is always watching." Finland grinned as he winked before standing up. "Sealand, it's time to get out."

"Aw!"

"C'mon now, a meeting should be happening soon and we can't have you guys running about the hotel."

Sealand made a face. "Another meeting?"

"Yes." Finland sighed out at that. "Unfortunately. Hopefully, this will be the last one before we go home. For now, C'mon. Out." Sealand pouted but did as he was told regardless. Once he was out of the water Finland started to dry him off with the towel.

Riley decided to get out as well and get changed into dry clothes. The moment he stepped out of the pool his waterlogged clothes started to leak ribbons water and wet the ground. Thankfully, the towels were easy to find. By the time he was a decent amount of dry and had the towel around his shoulders, Seborga and Monaco were getting out as well.

Seeing how they had proper swimwear on it was easier for them to dry off. Finland was nice enough to wait for all of them. "Do you all know your rooms?" Finland asked. They said yes, but Riley didn't.

"I don't think Canada has a room…" Riley admitted as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Finland blinked at that before smiling.

"Alright then, you can bunk with us then. I can't have you walking around dripping wet. You might get sick."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother-"

"-No bother." Finland kept that smile on his face. "Besides, I think Canada needs some space for the time being."

"Yeah, I think he does as well…" Riley muttered more to himself than anybody else. With those words, they all walked for the pool's exit.

Once they left the pool they had to go through the main lobby of the hotel. That was when the next problem arose. As they were crossing the lobby and going for the elevators Riley looked to the doors of the hotel. He saw Italy and Germany and smiled. At that, he poked Seborga. "Looks like Italy's back." He told Seborga innocently.

Seborga happily looked towards the door. Riley watched as his facial expression shifted. First, he was happy, then his smile dropped, and his eyes turned fearful before he turned completely enraged. "Bianchi!" Seborga suddenly spat out so loudly that his voice echoed through the whole lobby.

' _Bianchi.'_ Riley knew that name. Italy had told Riley about a Bianchi, didn't he? He was the one who leaked everything.

Riley quickly pieced together who Bianchi was as Germany was frog-marching him into the building. Germany was actually holding on Bianchi's wrists keeping them pinned behind his back as they walked into the building. Seborga seemed like he was ready to march his butt up to Bianchi and attack him for just being in the same area as him, but Finland suddenly pushed him back.

"Don't be stupid, Seborga," Finland ordered simply. "He's here for a reason."

"Ah! Young Seborga! What a pleasure to-" Before Bianchi could finish his sentence he was pushed by Germany, shutting him up quickly.

"Don't talk, just walk!" Germany growled as he gave Bianchi another push forward. Italy looked at Seborga for a few moments, his eyes actually opened for once, Italy had a rather worried face on, and to be honest, to Riley, he looked like he was ready to start crying as his lower lip quivered just slightly.

He didn't speak to any of them, though, he did look at Finland and the two of them nodded like there was some sort of understanding between them. Eventually, he disappeared around a corner.

"...hm." Finland let out a noise.

The elevator dinged suddenly and out came Canada (talk about timing!). "Hey." Canada greeted Riley quickly. "You're wet." He pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah," Riley responded flatley

" _Hei,_ Canada!" Finland greeted him quickly.

"Bonjour _._ " Canada greeted just as quickly the two of them shook hands, but suddenly Finland pulled Canada in and Riley realized he was whispering something in Canada's ear. Whatever he said, be it about Bianchi or otherwise, Canada blanched in response regardless. They pulled away and Canada muttered softly. "I see. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I see this is going to be a very interesting meeting then."

" _Hei…_ " Finland looked back towards where Italy and Germany had just left. "I agree." With that, he started herding the others away. Say for one, Seborga. Seborga had his gaze dead set towards the meeting room.

"Riley." With a simple command, Riley found himself following behind Canada back to the elevator. Canada didn't get in though, instead, he handed Riley a keycard and pushed Riley inside the elevator. Before he spoke Canada put his hand on the door, stopping it from closing. "It's on the third floor. Room 45B. Okay. Go ahead and order room service if you're hungry. _Do not leave that room._ Am I clear?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course. Is everything okay?" It was a little odd seeing Canada so serious. Canada gave a fake smile and put a hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley was also just a little nosey.

"Yes, but given what's happened to me and the fact that we now have a _guest_ among us, I want to make sure you're safe. Kumapinko will be up in the room so you won't be alone." Riley found his eyes darting down to the bruise around Canada's neck and he felt his stomach drop to his knees in response.

There was suddenly an uproar coming from the meeting room and Riley watched as Canada fiddled with his collar slightly in response while a worried expression etched across his face. "Are _you_ going to be alright?" Riley challenged and Canada looked back at him with a surprised look.

"Yes." Canada regained himself. "Now go." Canada urged her along and let go of the doors. He started to walk away and the doors started to close, before they fully closed another hand stopped them before Seborga stepped inside and stood next to Riley.

"I hope you don't mind, but could I stay with you for a while?" Seborga asked. Riley watched him shift the towel around his waist before he continued. "I share a room with my _Fratellos_ , but now they'll be gone and it'll just be me."

"Oh…" Riley looked at Seborga for a moment before facing forward. He _seemed_ fine enough, but still. Riley didn't know him too well. Plus, would Canada be okay with this? "I mean… If you put on some clothes and not just hang around in your trunks."

"Oh- of course!" Seborga smiled and showed his bag to Riley. He didn't see it hanging off of Seborga's arm as it was hidden by his legs.

Riley shrugged and relented. "Okay then. I see no harm in it."

* * *

When Canada entered the meeting room it was already in complete chaos. Those that were waiting in the room to start with weren't happy with their new guest- Romano especially as he was currently trying his hardest to jump the table and attack, not Bianchi though, he was aiming for North Italy. If it weren't for Spain and Prussia holding him back by his middle, Canada was pretty sure Romano would have had Italy by the neck now.

" _Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_ " Romano snarled as he was still struggling.

Bianchi took it upon himself to sit at the front seat of the meeting, feet up on the table, and just watch the show. A shitty grin on his face while he watched.

Canada sauntered up to Italy. "Why is his anger directed towards you?" Canada whispered.

"I granted Bianchi immunity."

"What!" Canada couldn't believe it. "Why would you do that?" He asked a little louder than he meant to. Instantly he felt bad as Italy ducked his head down in shame.

"That's what we've been trying to ask, Aru!" Came China's irate reply.

"I mean, you could always ask me," Bianchi spoke as he swiveled in his chair. "I'm kind of right here. Also, you must be _Matteo_ , I've heard a lot about you." Bianchi kept that smirk on his lips that just made Canada want to slap him. He was like the type of scumbag Italian one would see on TV.

He had blonde greasy hair that went just a little past his shoulders. He looked to be around Germany's height, but not his build, in fact, he seemed to be just a little overweight. His hair had to have been bleached as Canada could see dark roots poking through at the top of his head. His skin reminded Canada of Romano as it was more olive in color. He yawned and stretched in the chair before keeping his feet on the table.

Matthew narrowed his eyes and quickly strode over to Bianchi. With one quick movement, Canada slapped Bianchi's feet down off of the table. "This is not a barn! And you _will_ treat us with respect dammit, Immunity granted or not." Matthew hissed at him. "Also out! You're in Alfred's chair."

Speaking of Alfred- The door opened and in came America with Finland not far behind him. Alfred may not have been good at reading the atmosphere, but that didn't change the fact that there was a stranger amongst their ranks. "Who the hell are you?" America demanded as he came up to the two of them.

It was rather cathartic hearing that phrase being said to someone else for a change.

Bianchi got up and out of the chair after a few seconds he then just smiled. "I am Christian Bianchi. Italy's financial minister-"

"Ex-Financial minister!" Italy tsked out as he put his hands on his hips.

"Ex-Financial minister." Bianchi grinned a little at that.

Alfred chuckled with him. "I see…" Canada knew to back up. All it took was a second before Bianchi's face was slammed into the table by America. America used only one hand to hold Bianchi's head down on the table. "Then you're a dumbass to come to us."

"Gah!" Bianchi's face twisted in pain as he tried (keyword: _tried)_ to get out of America's grasp by pushing against the table. It didn't work.

"I brought him!" Italy quickly jumped in and America looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "And I gave him immunity!"

"Why the hell would you do something as dumb as that?" America questioned as he kept his hand on Bianchi's head.

"He knows things! He promised to tell us what he knew and who exposed us!"

" _He_ was the one to expose us! I thought we agreed on this!" Romano roared back at Italy.

"I… didn't…" Bianchi grunted under America's hand. Bianchi started to breathe heavily in response before he tried to speak again. "Cicero Ricci…"

Canada had no clue who that was, but Romano did as his face seemed to morph from anger to confusion within seconds. "Let him go." Romano suddenly demanded. "Let the asshole speak."

It took a few seconds, but America let go. America sat down in his seat, as did Canada and Italy. Soon all eyes were on Bianchi. Bianchi stretched his neck out and grimaced in pain as a couple of bones popped in response. Bianchi's smugness dropped once he got a real hard look at everyone currently staring him down and waiting. Bianchi sucked in a slow breath and spoke:

"Cicero Ricci, the Italian prime minister, has been planning on trying to overthrow the president for years now-"

"-Bullshit, I work with Cicero's head-on, If he was planning to overthrow the president I would have known about it." Romano cut Bianchi off.

Instead of getting angry, Bianchi just looked at Italy in response. "Do you see why I came to you and not Romano? But that proved to be pointless because you didn't even listen to me. Neither of you did and you still don't."

"He came to you?" England asked suddenly as he looked at the brothers.

" _Si_ ," Italy spoke next. "He came to me and said-"

"There's a rotten egg in the cabinet! Those were my exact words and you turned me down and accused me of being the corrupted one. I'll tell you, Romano, what I told your brother. If you would have just heard me out instead of jumping to conclusions you wouldn't be in this predicament!... but I digress." Bianchi sucked in a deep breath before calming himself down.

"As I was saying… Cicero Ricci. He's the mastermind behind all of it. He took your money and he bribed people from all over the world to expose every one of you."

"But why?" Canada asked from his seat. "What does he gain from showing us off to the world?"

"Well, you tell me." Bianchi eyed Canada up and down. "Seemed like you ran into someone already with that nasty bruise."

Canada quietly rubbed his bruise with his hand before frowning. "Right… And for those that don't know. I was attacked in my home." Canada started. He watched as Italy's eyes suddenly opened and a frown graced his lips while it became clear that he became increasingly worried with each second. "To make a long story short, you can see my shirt, yes, its blood. Montgomery Hortz isn't a problem anymore. Montgomery campaigned against Justin last year and lost. I have reasons to believe the reason he attacked me was that he thought I turned the election in Justin's favor."

"Ayiah… what a headache." China shook his head.

"Get used to it, Sweetheart," Bianchi told China. Canada could feel Russia 'Kolkolkol' from where he was sitting. Bianchi didn't even notice as he continued to speak. "Because it's going to get a lot worse. As _Matteo_ said Hortz was runner up against his Prime Minister and he was most likely one of the people Cicero talked to and let me tell you all- Cicero is the Italian Prime Minister so it's safe to say he knows a lot of people."

"Are you saying he-" Romano started but Bianchi cut him off.

"-Cicero Ricci planned this out to a 'T'. He spent years talking and gaining trust. The only thing he didn't plan for was you guys to still be in this hotel. Only one of you went home and therefore only one of you got attacked which did turn out in your favor. I doubt the people he recruited would be at your homes now." Bianchi scratched the back of his head.

"What was this 'Ricci's' endgame, hm?" Russia spoke up from his spot.

Canada heard a noise coming from the ceiling and he looked up before shrugging it off. He was sure it was just the air conditioning.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from what I gathered and what I can piece together he planned to maybe get you guys out of commission so he- and probably everybody else involved could all do a… well… a coup all over the world. ."

Silence. You could hear a pin drop. It was America that broke it as he laughed his usual obnoxious laugh. "A coup?! It's the twenty-first century!? It wouldn't work! Never!"

"I agree, he'd be a fool to try." Russia grinned and radiated an energy to be feared. "I'd crush anybody who'd come near my boss."

"Try and do a coup against the queen! I dare you!" England tipped his chin up in the air showing his stubborn nature.

"As I said, that might not be his complete plan, I really don't know his full endgame… he caught on to me." Bianchi, for the first time, looked rather remorseful.

"What do you mean?" Italy was the one to ask.

Canada heard the banging again and he scrunched his nose in response. He looked up at the air vent above them wondering if now maybe a raccoon or something got trapped in there.

"Well, you two weren't going to listen to what I had to say, so I thought I'd take matters into my own hands." Bianchi made Canada focus back on Bianchi. "I thought if I got actual proof then you'd actually _listen_ to me."

"You were a double-spy." Finland jumped in.

"Si, until I was caught."

"How'd you find us?" Italy asked softly with a raised hand.

Bianchi only smiled a rather devilish little smile that sent a chill down Canada's spine. "You have your secrets, I have mine."

The banging came louder and louder and it just couldn't be ignored. Everyone looked up at the air vent. Then… it was like an explosion as the air vent proceeded to collapse. Insulation, metal, and drywall landed on all of them. Nobody was spared.

Screams erupted as the first person to hit the table was Sealand, followed only shortly by Wy landing directly on him. Nations jumped from their spots to see if the Micronations were okay. "Waaaah!" They just managed to move Sealand and Wy right as Seborga came falling down landing directly on his face straight on the table.

"Oh nononono!" There was a guttural shriek echoing from the air vent. Canada looked up to see Riley sliding down next. He rushed towards where Riley was falling jumping right on the table- only to smack right into Italy who also saw Riley falling and jumped on the table. Their heads smacked right into each other and both of them toppled down off of the table and to the ground and Canada's glasses went flying off of his face as a result.

Riley would have fallen directly on Canada if it weren't for Russia grabbing him by the back of his shirt last minute.

The only sound in the whole room was crying coming from Sealand (Canada didn't blame him this time Wy landed directly on him), painful groaning from Wy and Seborga alike. Canada knew Seborga had to, at the very least, have a broken nose as he landed face-first on the table, and of course, Italy and Canada both groaned in pain. "That hurt."

"Tell me about it…"

"Now, who do you belong to, little one? India?" Russia suddenly spoke. Canada saw that Russia still had Riley in his grasp. Riley's legs were curled up like he was afraid to touch the ground beneath him.

"No, she doesn't belong with me," India spoke up from the back.

"Me..." Canada shakily raised his hand. "He's with me. Please put him down."

"Weeee!" With no warning, Kumajeepo came sliding down the air vent and landed directly on Canada completely knocking the air out of his lungs. Canada was pretty sure he coughed up just a smidge of blood as Kumafrido wasn't exactly light. Canada only groaned in pain.

" _Amore_ , are you alright?" Italy was already up and on his feet.

"I tried to stop them! But they wouldn't listen to me!" Kumauno suddenly spoke as he pointed towards Riley.

"You snitch!" Riley hissed while he put his hands on his hips and sneered at the bear.

Italy grabbed Kumagyro around the middle and placed him on the table. There was yelling now, Finland was properly scolding Sealand for being so reckless, it seemed Australia was also giving Wy a good piece of his mind, while Romano had Seborga by the ear and was constantly smacking his youngest brother on the back of his head.

Riley walked up to Canada an awkward and uncomfortable look on his face. "I can explain…"

Slowly, and painfully Canada forced himself up to his feet. "Are… you alright?" Canada breathed out heavily while still holding on to his side.

"Yep! I think I'm the only one that's unharmed." Riley muttered softly. "Uh… are _you_ alright?" Riley asked next as he eyed Canada up and down.

" _Amore."_ Italy came up to Canada and placed a hand on his back before he came around to face Canada. "Are you alright, you look rather pale." Italy looked concerned as he looked at Canada.

"I'm…" Canada grunted. "I think I need to lay down." He grumbled and Italy could see that he really wasn't focusing on him.

"Yeah, I think the meeting is over anyways... C'mon, I'll take you to your room." Italy draped one of Canada's arms over his shoulder and with the help of Riley and Kumajinko the four of them escaped the chaos pretty easily.

Well, That's what Italy thought. As not even five seconds after they left the room, Russia's voice followed them. "You should be careful next time, _Da_? It's not safe for a human to be messing around with the likes of us."

"Thanks," Canada grunted in response as he looked at his neighbor for a few seconds. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Hey… Russia, could you keep an eye on Bianchi for me?" Italy asked real quick. "I'm going to help Canada lay down and Romano will be busy with Seborga, no doubt."

"Of course! Trust me when I say-" Russia's aura suddenly turned deadly and purple in color and his face became menacing. "-He's not going anywhere."

Italy felt himself start to sweat as he tried not to look too creeped out by Russia. " _G-Grazie._ " Was all he was able to stutter out in response.

* * *

"Gah!" Canada cried out as Italy and Riley helped him into the bed.

"I don't understand, you should have healed by now," Italy spoke as he threw the covers over Canada. Canada grimaced as he shifted a little.

"I should have healed hours ago if I'm being honest. This bruise… My ribs. Something isn't right, I won't lie."

Riley came over to Canada and sat on the end of the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, maybe I just need to sleep it off. Say, why I'm still conscious. Why were you in the air vent?"

Riley blushed slightly before ducking his head down in shame. "Sealand kinda talked Seborga and I into it. We ran into Wy in the hallway and she threatened to tell on us if we didn't bring her along... He found the air vent in Finland's room and we didn't put our combined weight in thought."

As Riley was talking Canada fell asleep. "... Rude." Riley crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's exhausted- so am I!" Italy dramatically fell into bed right next to Canada. "It's been a day!" Italy, very carefully, wrapped an arm around Canada and pretty much fell asleep instantly.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Riley huffed slightly and looked at Kumajinko. Kumajiro looked at him in response and after a few minutes, Riley shrugged. He wasn't tired, not yet anyway. "Room service and Netflix?"

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funfact about me, I only say 'Soda' when referring to things like Cola and such. So when writing Maple Flavor Gelato I wanted to be accurate and found out that in Canada they all say 'Pop' and it sounded so strange to me. Another fun fact. My best friend says 'Pop' and when I asked her if she wanted a Soda she had no clue what I was talking about.

_With a loud groan of pain leaving his mouth, Canada trudged his way into the bathroom. His ribs felt like they were on fire. He was pretty sure he needed to go to a hospital, but at the same time he didn't want to worry anybody._

_Canada sighed out and gritted his teeth as he turned on the faucet. No real thoughts went through his head as he cupped the cool water into his hands and gave his face a little splash. The water clung to his face before dripping down the sides of his face and splashing the floor._

_When Canada finally looked into the mirror he saw his own reflection, obviously, but rather jarringly, he watched as the mirror multiplied all around him so no matter which way he looked he was surrounded by mirrors and each mirror had himself right in the center._

_His reflections grinned back at him, while a couple were laughing at him, some of his reflections had their hands up to the side of their mouths and were whispering to each other. They laughed at him. He couldn't hear what was being said exactly, but a mere few words were being tossed around._

' _Weak._ ' _and 'Human.' were the most prevalent amongst the bunch. When Canada focused on the mirror in front of him he saw his reflection was grinning at him. A malicious glint in it's eye. Canada kept his eyes on this reflection of his as it moved from it's mirror and into another. He expected this one reflection to just talk like the others, but it didn't. Canada only watched as it walked up to its counterpart and with no remorse wrapped a phone cord around its neck._

_The reflection didn't fight it, it just accepted it's fate. One by one this evil reflection of his got rid of the competition it seemed. The laughter died down as a result._

_Canada felt his heart rate start to race once he was alone with this one murderous reflection._

_But… this reflection was stuck in a mirror. So, it's not like it could come out and attack him, right?_

_**Right?** _

_Matthew felt a cold chill run down the back of his neck as he knew the reflection was still there just staring at him, waiting to attack. His breathing became erratic as a white-hot fear started to grip his very being and shake him right down to his core. What was this reflection going to do?_

_It felt like an eternity for Matthew to finally look over his shoulder._

_The reflection was waiting for that. A familiar-looking Glock in its grasp as it smiled at him._

" _Wait-"_

" _-Number ten paces-Fire!"_

Canada woke with a start, He sat up from his bed before gritting his teeth in pain that erupted from his ribs. With a deep shaggy breath, Canada ran his fingers through his hair and looked over towards the living-room-esque part of the room where Riley was sitting, still wide-awake watching TV with Kumajiro.

" _Lee, do you yield?!_ " A voice spoke from the TV.

Canada groaned slightly before he quietly went to slip out of bed. Shame Italy didn't want him to as Italy's arm suddenly curled around Canada's stomach in an attempt to bring him closer. Canada only smiled as Italy's nose pressed against his lower back, but Italy kept on sleeping.

Canada found himself soon laying back down, a movement that his ribs thanked him for. Italy, still asleep, suddenly moved up so his nose was now nuzzling against the nape of Canada's neck. Italy was so close that Canada could smell the series of spices that seemed to radiate off of him. From the ever-popular garlic to rosemary, and even a hint of oregano. Honestly Canada wanted to move to his other side so he could stay and cuddle with Italy, but his ribs protested any sort of jarring movement so he was stuck on his back either looking at Riley watching her show or looking at Italy sleep.

' _How can he sleep so peacefully?'_ Canada asked his own thoughts as he carefully reached over and tucked a piece of Italy's hair out of his face. Italy didn't even stir. Canada decided to ignore the radiating pain from his ribs to move even closer to Italy. In which Italy unconsciously rested his head on Canada's chest in response. ' _What do you dream about?'_ Canada thought as he reached up with his free hand and lightly tangled his hand in Italy's auburn locks.

Italy smiled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to Canada, if possible. ' _Probably dreaming of his grandpa, I bet._ ' Canada could only think as he watched Italy's facial expression. He was just dreaming peacefully. Canada could actually see his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids showing that Italy was in fact in a deep R.E.M cycle. Canada didn't dare wake him.

Sleep wasn't coming easily to Canada though. It seemed he was awake. When he glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand closer to Italy he saw it was 5:49 am. At first, he thought nothing of it, he was always an early weaker, and even though his ribs hurt they weren't _too_ bad, but then his mind went to Riley.

Had Riley stayed up all night?

Italy suddenly shifted in his sleep causing Canada to focus back on his partner. If Italy was having a peaceful sleep it was suddenly gone. His face turned to a grimace like he was in some sort of pain and his head started to shake just slightly. He then mumbled something in Italian before falling back into a more restful sleep. Canada knew he couldn't be there for him in his dreams, so he settled for making his ribs absolutely ache so he could be on his side and hold on to Italy and hold him close. It worked for the most part as Italy calmed down a little. At least that's what Canada thought as seconds later Italy woke with a startled gasp and he sat up, almost clocking Canada in the chin as he did so.

Italy's hand immediately went to his right eye as his breathing became panicked. "H-Hey-" Canada cringed as he shifted so he could sit up and help Italy calm down. "-It was just a dream."

Italy paused for a moment to focus on Canada. Then he attached himself to Canada for a hug. "I had a horrible dream," Italy whispered as it became clear he was starting to tear up. Canada quietly reached his hand up to pat soothing circles into Italy's back.

"It was just a dream, _Amour,_ " Canada whispered to him.

"I thought we were on the beach when troops came out of nowhere, it might have been Normandy-" Italy started to sob. Canada grimaced at the memories of that beach. Italy's breath hitched as more tears started to flow."-You got shot in the head! I think I was shot in the eye-"

"Deep breaths," Canada ordered as he ran his fingers through Italy's hair. Italy sniffled loudly and his sobbing softened but his breath was still hitched and uneven. Soft hiccups left his mouth for a few seconds as he clung tighter to Canada for support. After it seemed like he calmed down enough to the point that his breathing at least became a little more regular, Canada gently cupped his face and forced Italy to look at him. "Look at me, I'm not shot and neither are you. It was all just a dream, it's going to be okay."

Italy sniffled loudly and then he wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand like a child would. "It just felt so real." He whimpered as he reached one hand up and lightly and gently cupped Canada's face with his other hand. Canada reached up and gently wrapped his hand around Italy's. "I thought I lost you," Italy whispered in a scared whine.

"It's alright, and I'm not going anywhere," Canada whispered.

Italy let out a shuddered breath before looking down at the bed. Canada quietly used both of his hands to lift Italy's face and gently cup both sides of his face. Canada then used his thumbs to carefully wipe the tears away from Italy's eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other while Italy seemed to calm down a lot more now. Italy then leaned in, pressing his forehead against Canada's and shutting his eyes, a slow and deep breath leaving his nose as Italy was finally able to relax.

Canada honestly hoped he wasn't being too brazen when he gave Italy a little peck on the lips. It seems he wasn't because just as quickly Italy kissed him back and it was more than just a peck. Italy, despite for comfort completely smashed his lips against Canada's, Canada wasn't complaining about this, not one bit. Honestly, he realized how much he missed Italy these last few days as they spent so long apart and how much had happened between then and now! The last time they kissed was at the first meeting.

It didn't go too much farther than that as a well-placed cough reminded them that they weren't alone. They both turned and looked at Riley, who wasn't looking directly at them, but it was obvious his cough was intentional. "...I should go and shower, anyways, _Amore._ " Italy spoke softly as he started to play with Canada's fingers for a few seconds before quietly kissing Canada's cheek and getting out of bed.

In a few quick strides Italy was gone and in the bathroom.

Canada happily sighed out as he rested his chin on his hand in thought. He will admit his mood was a little better, just a little, the pain was still there though, and that bugged Canada.

Canada finally moved out from under the covers and, even though it sent a wave of pain through his body, he stood up from the bed. "I'm going to have to go out and get some painkillers." He spoke mainly to himself. Canada looked at the clock at nightstand it had just turned six-thirty am.

"So, Riley." Canada sauntered over to Riley and rested his arms on the back of the couch. "Now, that I'm feeling a little better, let's talk about last night."

Riley quickly paused his show and focused on Canada. "Okay… like I told you, it was Sealand's idea, and I know I shouldn't have gone along with it, but I did-"

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me. I didn't want you leaving this room and you did."

Riley sighed out in slight irritation. "I know." He looked down at the couch and started to pick at the fabric with his nails. "I really am sorry, I don't even know why I did it. I guess I was just curious about what the big fuss was."

"Regardless." Canada kept his voice calm and leveled as he spoke, so not to spook Riley, who was clearly waiting for the yelling to come. Canada used one of his hands to stroke and then tuck a lock of Riley's hair behind his ear. "Next time I say to stay inside the room, please listen and stay. If something would happen to you, again, I don't know how I would react."

"Of course," Riley nodded apologetically as he looked at Canada.

"We don't need another praline incident." Even as the words came out of his mouth, Canada cringed as the memory of Riley on the floor, hands around his throat, as he struggled to breathe popped into his mind. Canada still wished he could go back into time and stop himself from giving Riley that damn piece of candy.

Riley seemed to have the same reaction as he inwardly cringed and made an uncomfortable face. "You know…" Riley spoke before trailing off almost immediately clearly debating on his wording before he continued. "I was hoping if I could hang out with Seborga and them again today?"

"Depends."

"Hm?"

"Are you going through the air vents again?"

"No."

"Are any of them grounded?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then, if they aren't grounded, I don't see any harm in it… just be wary about Sealand, his schemes to sneak into meetings are dumb and I don't want to see you get hurt." Canada stretched his arms above his head.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

Shortly after their conversation dropped the bathroom door opened and Italy came out of the bathroom in his clothes he was wearing the day before. Then an idea suddenly hit Canada. "Oh, Maple. Italy, do you have any other clothes?"

Italy shook his head "I've been wearing the same outfit for the last three days… I feel gross."

Canada frowned. "I didn't pack any clothes either. You know what? How about after breakfast you and I go out and get some clothes? Lord only knows how long we'll be here."

Italy smiled at that idea. "I'd like that. We could leave this hotel if only for a little while."

"What do you say, Riley? Wanna join us?"

Riley rested his head on the back of the couch before turning the offer down. "No thanks, I have clothes and I don't need to leave. I'll probably just hang with Seborga-"

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with my little _Fratello_ -" Italy spoke in a very _suggestive_ tone that didn't go unnoticed by Riley.

"Don't finish that!" Riley spoke in a fervent yell. "It's not just him I like hanging out with, Y'know! I like Sealand and Monaco and all the others! they're just the same age as me and theygetmystrugglesand-"

"Okay!" Canada made movements with his arms signaling Riley to breathe. "Breathe before you pass out." Canada then gave Riley a smile. "I get it, you're making friends." He then ruffled Riley's hair. Riley didn't calm down though.

"Besides, your brother is fifty-seven!" With that last yell, Riley decided to chuck a treat wrapper at Italy for good measure. It hit it's the intended target, right on Italy's head, Italy only laughed in response.

"Well, we're still going to go downstairs and get some breakfast, you wanna join that?" Canada offered.

"Sure." With that Riley jumped off the couch, turning the TV off and grabbing his shoes, he made a face at the shoes as it was clear the only pair he had packed were the Mary-janes his mother made him wear. Still, he put them on. Together the three of them left the room, Canada making sure he had the keycard, keys, phone, and wallet on him. He then promptly gave the keycard to Riley.

"Don't lose it."

"I won't." Riley smiled back at him.

With that, they took the elevator down to the lobby. Some of the other early risers were already up and enjoying the free breakfast. This included Romano and Seborga, who both walked up to Italy to talk in Italian. This also, surprisingly, included Bianchi.

Canada kept his eyes on the human for a few moments before he went for the food. Riley was happily piling his plate with food this included Oatmeal, Canada tapped him. "Be careful." He pointed to the warning stating that the oatmeal may contain tree nuts.

Riley blew a raspberry before putting the oatmeal back.

"Well-" A familiar voice cut in. Instantly Canada put a hand on Riley's shoulder as he turned and looked at Bianchi. "If it isn't one of the little trouble makers, and here I thought you were one of Mexico's."

Riley made a face as he looked Bianchi up and down.

Canada just smiled. Though it was more of 'back-the-fuck-up.' smile than anything. "Well, maybe you should do a little more research. Mexico doesn't have a Micronation."

Bianchi gave Canada the exact same tight-lipped smile and then looked down at Riley. "Forgive me, you must be Outer Baldonia-" In one quick movement Canada snatched Bianchi by the collar and went to punch Bianchi, as Bianchi deserved it, but before he could a hand grabbed Canada's fist stopping him.

"Chill, bro!" Alfred snapped as he gave Bianchi a push away from Canada. "It's what he wants!" Alfred lowered Canada's hand down reminding Canada that his ribs were still sore from yesterday and that was enough to make him stop.

Canada gave one look at Bianchi and with a swift movement of his arm, he mimicked the classic Italian hand movement of slapping his elbow and bringing his right arm up, but not before rubbing his right hand under his chin, and then giving him the finger with the same hand to top it all off. The biggest 'fuck you' Canada could ever muster.

When he turned around Italy looked mildly appalled while Seborga didn't know if he should be impressed or not, while Romano was giving a nice thumbs up. America turned his attention to Bianchi and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to his feet and marching him away from Canada.

Canada grabbed some pancakes and slammed them on a paper plate. He tried to not be angry, but his anger was too high right now and it was showing as he was now slamming things while grumbling in french. " _Tabarnak_ , _Merde,_ piece of shit, _érable._ " Were just a few choice words.

"You called him Maple." Riley pointed out while he grabbed some maple syrup and checked it for allergens.

Canada also read the tiny print on the maple syrup just to make sure it was actually maple syrup and not artificial bullcrap America likes. It looked legit, so he grabbed four and a cup of coffee. Riley only watched in horror as Canada proceeded to pour the maple syrup into his coffee.

"...Are you… well?" Riley finally asked.

"Do I look well?"

"You look like a psycho pouring four portion cups of Maple syrup in your _coffee_. Also, you have a bruise around your neck, your pants are filthy- you just look homeless in general."

Canada, slightly salty, just brought his coffee to his mouth and sipped. "Fine, you have a point. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Who is-... that person Bianchi mentioned anyways?" Riley questioned as he and Canada grabbed a seat together.

"..." Canada stared silently in his coffee for a few seconds. "Outer Baldonia was a Micronation of mine."

"Oh, I didn't know you actually-"

" _Was._ He dissolved."

"Oh… I guess I could see why you were upset then." Riley looked down at his food before he began to eat. "...Would it make you feel better if you told me a little bit about him?" That actually seemed to help as Canada perked up a bit more.

"He never aged past a toddler, you know? Then again, he wasn't a big territory to begin with." Canada started and Riley noticed that he was now eating a little bit. "He followed me around everywhere I went. Now, keep in mind because he was just a toddler he didn't exactly make… sound decisions for his new territory."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a strict 'no girls' allowed policy."

Riley laughed at that. "He seemed like a good kid."

Canada frowned. "He was." Canada quietly continued to eat after that. Then came Italy after a few more minutes with a warm croissant and a coffee.

"I'm sorry about that, are you alright?" Italy asked once he was next to Canada.

"I'm fine now. If Alfred hadn't stopped me I would have decked him." Canada explained. "He needs to be under control."

"I know… trust me, if he keeps acting like this he's going to learn the hard way that you don't want to piss us off." Italy took a bite of his croissant and shook his head.

For a few minutes, it was only them just eating their breakfast. When Riley was done, he got up and went for seconds. Only to stop halfway and start talking to Seborga. Canada only watched them for a few moments and then he leaned his head on his fist to watch them. "You're right."

"Hm?" Italy followed Canada's gaze. "I know I am." Italy grinned as he leaned back in his chair. Riley must have sensed he was being watched because before they knew it he looked back at them before focusing back on Seborga. Riley then brought his hands behind his back and very slyly proceeded to give them the finger.

Both Canada and Italy just laughed and focused back on each other giving Riley privacy. "So, where do you want to go for clothes?" Canada asked.

"Hm, not sure, I've never been clothes shopping in America."

"I have. There's a Walmart nearby if you want cheap clothes. And there's a Target if you want the richer clothes."

"Okay. Both sound fine to me."

"Or we could hit a mall, I'm sure there's one around here."

Italy just smiled. "Let's do the mall, so when we're done we could get lunch."

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

Canada's pants leg was suddenly grabbed and before he knew it, Kumajaques climbed into his lap. "You left me in the room." Kumayuma huffed in annoyance. "I had to get out through the air vent. Also, who are you?"

"I'm Canada, want a pancake?"

"You are forgiven," Kumatyler responded before he took the pancake off of Canada's plate and dropped down to the ground so he could eat in peace. Riley suddenly let out a loud snorting laugh both Italy and Canada focused back on him and Seborga. Whatever Seborga had said had been funny to Riley as he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Should we head off?" Italy suggested.

"Yeah, sure-"

"Oh, Canada!"

"Cuba!" Canada smiled and stood up to greet his friend. "You recognized me for once!" Canada couldn't help but laugh as him and Cuba shared a quick hug.

"Well yeah, now that you ditched your glasses you and America look less alike."

Canada blinked. "My-" He reached up and touched his face. " _Quebec!_ "

"Yes!" Riley called back.

"Not you." Canada tsked his tongue. "My glasses. They must have fallen off during the meeting, they should still be in the meeting room."

"I'll go and help you look." Italy got up quickly and threw his paper plate away.

The three of them quickly walked down the hallway to the meeting room. The problem was that it was currently being cleaned and there was clearly caution tape around the door. Canada was ready to say 'fuck-it.' and duck under the tape when a broom whacked him on top of the head. "Ow!" He yelped out and rubbed the top of his head.

"Now, can't you read?!" A janitor huffed in annoyance on the other side of the tape. "We're currently busy cleaning up after you people! I mean look at these holes in the wall!? The air vent! We're going to be here all day because of the likes of you people and you want to ignore the tape!"

"I'm sorry. It's just my glasses-" The woman rolled her eyes so hard that Canada could hear it.

"Let me look." She huffed and shuffled away.

Canada crossed his arms and looked at Italy. "I didn't even notice they went missing." Italy softly told Canada. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just… can't believe I didn't notice." Canada swallowed hard at that. This wasn't normal and deep down he knew it. He should have notice Quebec's disappearance but he didn't.

"I think I found them-" The woman came back but her face was rather uncomfortable as she opened her hands to show the mangled pair of glasses. "And I'm sorry, it looks like someone stepped on them."

His one lens was completely missing, the other was cracked, the frame was twisted down, almost ready to snap in two at the nose, and one of the earpieces was completely snapped in two.

"Oh, _Tabarnak._ " Canada moaned slightly as he took the glasses from the lady. "Well… thank you, regardless."

"Oh, _Matteo,_ I'm sorry," Italy spoke softly as he and Canada both looked at mangled glasses. "If I had known-"

"-It's not your fault. I was the irresponsible one. I left them behind, but I should call Justin to make sure nothing happened to the real Quebec."

"Of course!" Italy smiled sweetly in response and walked ahead of Canada. Canada frowned a nagging feeling sinking down inside his gut. He quietly lifted Quebec up to his eyes and looked through the one lens. If possible his stomach sank any farther when he realized that he didn't need his glasses to see anymore.

* * *

"Mr. Canada sure did seem shaken up when he left with my _Fratello_ ," Seborga commented as he sat on the couch with Riley, they both had gone back to Canada's room and were now just chilling watching TV Together. Kumajiro was with them and was currently sitting between Seborga and Riley.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about," Riley muttered while he picked at the dirt under his nails. He'll probably have to shower soon.

Suddenly an arm was slung around his shoulders.

"I've been thinking," Seborga said nonchalantly like he didn't just put his arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Uh… yes." Riley looked Seborga up and down in question.

"Let me cut your hair properly."

"Eh?" Riley pulled on a lock of his choppily cut hair. "Why is that such a big deal?" Riley couldn't help but wonder.

"Welllll… as micronations we have to look our best! I mean no offense to you or anything but it's just not the best look."

"Oh…" Riley muttered. "I mean...it's that bad?"

Seborga reached over and pulled on one of longer locks that Riley couldn't reach when he cut his hair in fury against his controlling parents. "I guess I don't see the harm in it-"

"Great! I'll be right back!"

"Wait-" But he was gone before Riley could protest any more.

"You're going to break his heart," Kumajerko commented as he stretched out on the couch. He then kneaded his claws against the fabric of the couch. "Once he inevitably finds out the truth, that is."

"Well, he's not going to." Riley huffed in annoyance at the smartass bear.

"If you think you can keep this a secret forever, you're only fooling yourself." Was all Kumajena said about it before he jumped down from the couch and went to the bed to sleep.

"Huh!" Riley huffed in anger at the bear. "How does Canada put up with you?"

"I could ask the same to you." Riley could feel Kumajeepo's smirk from there.

"You're just jealous he remembers my name!" Riley shot back. Kumajinko stood up and turned so his back was now facing Riley and then he plopped down on the bed. ' _One point to me.'_ Riley smirked.

Riley then heard a sound like a herd of elephants was running through the hallway. There was a knock at the door, and so he opened it, as one would.

There stood not just Seborga, but Sealand, Wy, Monaco, and of course the man himself. France. Seborga looked embarrassed. "I tried to take his scissors from France and he caught us and we explained and well-"

"Nonsense! Come now _Petite fille!_ Let us help you."

That's how Riley got France, Seborga, Sealand, and Monaco to help fix up his hair. "This really feels like a one-person job." Riley couldn't help but comment as he sat down in a dining room chair. Sealand came up and helped put the towel around Riley's neck to catch the little hairs.

"It could be, but then it wouldn't be fun, would it? You wouldn't have any of your friends to talk to you." France commented just as Wy sat down on the floor next to Riley. Riley looked down at Wy.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad? Oh-" Wy waved her off. "Canada and Australia seem to be fine and I had no beef with you to begin with. I was honestly just mad at Canada at the time."

"I see."

"Hey, Riley." Monaco came over with a smile. "I know it's none of my business, but would you like to look a little more like Canada?"

"Eh?!" Riley looked at her in shock. Monaco smiled.

"I know it's silly, but there's a drug store just the street and I saw blonde and thought of you."

Riley looked at Monaco "Blonde…" He breathed out. He always wanted to go blonde, but of course, his parents always said 'no'. "But, I don't have any money to pay-"

"Don't worry about it, consider it a gift from Monaco to Quebec." Monaco smiled. "I'll be back in a tick!" With that, she left quickly.

Riley could honestly start crying right there but didn't want to show the others, so instead, he faked wiping a hair from his eye as France started to cut. It wasn't long before France let out a curious hum. "I'll have no choice but to cut it short, I hope you don't mind."

"No problem! I always wanted a boy cut."

"Alright then." France hummed as he snipped away.

Seborga and Sealand started to chat with Wy, it seemed any animosity between Seborga and why dissipated. Riley frowned a little as he watched the _actual_ micronations speak and he wondered about something. Something that really wasn't any of his business.

"Hey, Mr. France-"

"Please, don't call me Mister, darling. It makes me feel old."

"Okay, France… what can you tell me about Outer Baldonia?"

"Oh my, now that's a name I haven't heard in years. Did Canada tell you about him?" France hummed a sad hum as he asked.

"Well, yes and no. You see that dick Bianchi mentioned him and Canada kinda flew off the handle-"

"Ah, yes. I see any normal nation would."

"Well, Canada told me a little… I know it's none of my business but I know he's been defunct and well-"

" _Non._ Outer Baldonia was your brother at one point. You have a right to know." France commented as he continued to snip away. "You see, when a micronation disbands it's not the same as a normal nation. You know of Prussia, _Oui_?"

"Yeah, I've seen him around."

"Well, he's been disbanded, but he has people still living in Germany, so he's still alive as long as the last of his people are." He explained in a softer voice. "Outer Baldonia was a tiny micronation, smaller than Sealand. Just a wee _Bambin._ " Speaking of Sealand, the other Micronations quieted down and listened as well. "I think what really broke Canada's heart was the fact that Outer Baldonia was in his arms when he disbanded."

"So, he just died right there?" Riley grimaced at the thought of holding a younger brother and they just dropped dead.

"Oh, sweetheart. That's not how it works with us or with Micronations. As their population is one with their nations. So, I'm afraid Outer Baldonia turned to dust right in Canada's arms. My poor Canada was so distraught, inconsolable for weeks on end."

Riley was sure his heartfelt about ten pounds heavier, if possible. He could only imagine it. Canada holding his little brother, his _son_ , only to have them evaporate before his very eyes, and his only remains being just dust. Now it made sense why Canada reacted the way he did, and if Riley had known earlier then he probably would have decked Bitchi for Canada.

Obviously Riley doubted Bianchi knew the full extent of his insult, still, don't bring someone's dead siblings into it. Just don't.

"So, Seborga, out of curiosity. If you got disbanded today-" Riley asked and Seborga cut him off.

"I'd be dust within the hour. My brothers would own the land I occupy."

"Jesus, that's horrible."

"It's the life we live, I'm afraid," France spoke in a more somber tone, as he carefully moved Riley's head so it was straight. "But enough of this sad talk. How has my little Canada been treating you?"

"Canada, he's been great! He treats me nice and well enough. Let me tell you when he told me he was a nation, oh man."

"...Why would that bother you, dear?"

Riley realized that he said too much. "B-Because I was used to humans, I thought I was one too, you know." He laughed awkwardly hoping that would.

He heard Kumatalkstomuch cough loudly from the bed and Riley resisted the urge to throw something at that damn bear.

Wy was the one to speak on that one "That's very odd-"

"iS IT?!" Riley's voice broke as he realized he was now digging his grave.

"Well, usually, _mon petit Cheri_. We're connected to our Micronations. We find them pretty quickly, we get a sense, you see. We find each other quickly."

"But-" Seborga suddenly came in. "Italy has told me that Canada can't sense as well as we can."

"Oh, you make a valid point, he can't." France blinked snipping away. "So, I guess it would be valid to say that you lived with humans for a short while." Riley let out a breath he's been holding in. "But-"

' _Son of a bitch!'_

"-You should have at least sensed Canada-"

"I got his lack of sense, it seems."

France sighed dramatically. "Of all the things to inherent ... You couldn't have gotten his lovely hair at least." France smiled.

' _I'm going to hell…_ ' Riley thought to himself, he knew he should speak up, tell these nice immortal beings that he is not one of them, but then… would they stop being his friend? What's a human to them? So, Riley kept his mouth shut and just smiled and nodded along.

* * *

Matthew sighed out heavily as he and Italy sat down at the only table in the mall that wasn't crowded by people. Some people, Matthew noted, looked at them and pointed, clearly they were recognized but not approached. Yet.

They both placed their bags of clothes down on the ground by their feet and laughed a little. "I won't be buying new clothes for a while," Canada said with a grin.

"Same! I can't believe how expensive everything is!" Italy groaned.

"Expensive! This is cheap!" Canada laughed.

Italy grinned with him and then leaned into his chair a little. "So, this is the great American food court, huh, it all looks like fast food."

"Because it is." Canada sighed, "but it's almost noon now and I'm hungry. I'm thinking of Subway, less grease."

"..." Italy thought about it for a moment as he looked at his options. "I'll do Chinese! I love China's cooking!" Italy and Canada both went their own ways for food. He hoped nobody heard Italy's comment about China. As Canada waited in line; his mind went to his glasses before he did his best to squash his feelings down but the worry kept bubbling up.

Quebec was no longer his glasses and that meant _something was wrong_. He didn't know if it was with him, but yet, something felt right. Like his ribs actually they have stopped hurting. Which was good, he was healing again, but then why didn't heal at all yesterday or the day before for that matter?

It was all so confusing that it was starting to give him a headache.

"$12.79, please." The woman behind the counter smiled at him. Canada smiled back and inserted his card. He then grabbed a pack of chips, (as he had gone with the meal) and grabbed his sandwich and pop. He got his food and sat back down before Italy had. Italy seemed to still be waiting for his food in line so Canada waited, so not to seem rude.

He looked around a bit and scrunched his nose when he realized that a few more people were watching him, some even taking pictures. Canada didn't care, he really just didn't have the energy to care anymore. Thankfully, Italy came back moments later with noodles (of course he would choose that over rice!), dumplings, and orange chicken.

Canada happily dug into his food as did Italy. Canada noticed Italy watching him for a few times, but thought nothing of it really. "Want a bite?" Italy suddenly asked almost out of the blue as he offered his fork for Canada to bite off of.

"Uh, sure." Canada put down his sandwich and bit off of the fork, the noodle hung limply between his lips so he went to slurp it up. Before he knew it he got a peck on the lips by Italy, who had quickly picked up the other end of the noodle and put it in his mouth. "Oh! If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked." Canada turned slightly red as he laughed at the whole situation.

"I know, but it's more fun this way plus you never saw me coming." Italy flirted with a playful wink.

"You got me there, but just you wait, I'm going to get you back." Canada playfully threatened with a more flirtatious growl before he went back to his sandwich.

"You know you look good without your glasses." Italy flirted again.

"Focus back on your chicken." Canada laughed softly.

"How can I when there's a sexy hot meal right in front of me?"

Canada's face must have turned as red as the maple leaf on his flag. Damn, that was a good one. ' _Okay, that was smooth.'_ Canada actually forgot that the Italians were known for their flirtatious nature and damn, that was good. It also left Canada's mind blank on a proper comeback. "That was good." He admitted defeat with a laugh leaving his mouth as his face continued to stay red.

Italy winked again before finally going back to his food. Once Canada stopped blushing he too went back to his food. He was about half-way through his sandwich when he suddenly felt something press against his calf and slyly move up his leg. "My, you're being rather flirtatious today," Canada smirked a little.

"I guess, I just sort of missed this. Just me and you, we didn't have to worry about these dumb leaks or Bianchi for that matter."

Canada smiled. "I missed this as well."

"It's going to end soon. We'll have to go back to the hotel and have _another_ meeting."

Canada reached over and placed his hand on top of Italy's. Gently he rubbed his thumb over the back of Italy's hand and smiled. "Then let's cherish this moment while it lasts, eh?"

Italy beamed at that. "Yes, _si_ , lets."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel this needs to be said now. Probably from this moment on any and all bosses, aside from Justin Trudeau, will be OC'S. I've mentioned it before how if I would have known that Justin was going to have such a large when I added him in I wouldn't have used an actual person. Which is why Italy's Prime Minister is an OC and Bianchi is an OC. (Yes, I know I put Italy's actual President's name in Maple flavored Gelato once and I often refer to a certain American President as a Cheeto, but odds are I will not mention them by name anymore.)

As soon as Canada stepped foot into the hotel lobby his phone went off in his back pocket. Once he looked at the caller I.D. he stopped walking. It was Justin calling. "Go on ahead, _Mon Ami,_ " Canada told Italy, Italy nodded and walked away, and Canada sat down at one of the dining tables, placing his bags there as well, before answering. "Hey, Justin-"

"You… you… _you_!" Justin was pissed. So pissed, in fact, that it was clear that he could form a clear sentence right now. ' _Red alert!'_ Canada's mind warned him. He knew better than to speak up right now. All he heard was just vowels leave Justin's mouth for a few seconds before he finally spoke what was on his mind. "You _idiote!_ I can't believe you've done this!"

"...What did I do exactly?" Canada dared to ask awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing too bad-" It was sarcasm clear and heavy. "-You only _kidnapped a child!_ "

' _Oh right, Riley._ ' He was so used to being around Riley that he honestly did forget that Riley wasn't one of them. "Oh."

"Oh... _Oh!_ " Still very sarcastic.

"Do they know it was me exactly-"

" _What kind of question is that to ask!?_ Canada, you, and I cannot stress this enough, _**Kidnapped a child!**_ " Canada put the phone away from his ear in fear of his eardrum blowing out. "Ugh!" There was a dull 'thump' on the other side telling Canada that Justin slammed his head either into a wall or on his desk. "W'y di' yo' do it?" Even though muffled Canada made out what Justin was asking.

"Riley was running away when I found him, he told me wasn't going back home and I'd rather he'd be with me than on the streets."

"Canada, your car was identified in their RING cam. They know it was you that took Riley. This is bad. Very bad."

" _Merde…_ " Canada loved his car, but it sucked that it was such an easily identifiable car.

"What?-" Justin suddenly asked out of the blue before the line went quiet. Justin must have put his hand over the receiver. He came back seconds later. "I have to go, important business. Figure out what you're going to do with Riley-"

"What do you mean by that."

"Adopt the kid or bring them home, Canada, just stop kidnapping them." With that blunt reply, Justin hung up. ' _Adoption!'_ Canada just looked at his phone in shock. ' _I could never! Not that I don't want to, but to adopt a human and have them die in such a short amount of time… I will not have another Outer Baldonia!'_ Canada huffed and put his phone down before grabbing his bags and heading for the elevators. From there he hit the button for his floor and just stood there alone in the elevator with his thoughts.

' _Riley isn't even mine to adopt, he has parents. Misguided, transphobic, evangelical, probably sexist, parents... This is why you don't befriend children, Canada, remember what America went through when he was younger?'_ Canada sighed as he leaned against the wall. Finally, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Canada peeled himself off the wall and walked towards his room. For a second he patted his pockets for the keycard but remembered that Riley had it. So, he knocked.

And France answered. " _Mon Cher!_ I was wondering when you'd come back!" France grinned at him.

"Papa, What are you doing in my room."

"I have a surprise!"

With that France pulled Canada inside of the room, just into the doorframe and no farther. "Tadah!" France dramatically gestured to Riley, and Canada found himself frowning at the sight.

Riley's hair was fixed up into a nice boy's cut but the top of his hair was tousled it honestly looked nice than his previous hair cut- but…

His hair was blonde. Not just any blonde, they somehow made Riley's hair almost the exact same color as Canada's own hair. Riley was grinning ear to ear at the change. So was everyone else in the room. Except for Canada.

It was one thing when Riley didn't look anything like him, but this was intentional and… a part of Canada honestly loved it, it warmed his heart to think that Riley really became this attached to him. But then there was the other part of him. The part reminding him of the cold hard truth that Riley _wasn't his kid!_ Riley could easily get in trouble for this and Canada was digging the hole for him.

Riley came up and just continued to smile. "Doesn't it look good?!" He asked happily.

"Uh… Yeah…" Canada tried to put on a happy face for Riley but was clear that his smile was unconvincing and faltering a little. "You look great, Riley." Canada finally just patted Riley's head in response. Riley just couldn't stop smiling after that.

" _Frère_ ," Monaco suddenly spoke up rather excitedly. "We were going to go to the park and would like Riley to join us, would that be okay?"

"The park?"

"It's just a block away. We're _bored_ in this place." Sealand whined loudly. "So, we already asked our guardians if it was alright they said yes, we were just waiting on you."

"Can I?" Riley excitedly asked.

Canada chuckled and ruffled Riley's hair. "Go, have fun."

"Sweet!"

It was just a wind that passed Canada as Riley and the other micronations went running for the elevator. Canada sighed and let his smile slip. "You don't like their hair, ah, and here I thought I did such a good job," France spoke in a tone that wasn't really accusatory but was still hurt.

"It's not that Papa… you did a good job, a great job even. I just… have a lot to think about." Canada said as he placed his shopping bags on the couch.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Riley being human would it?"

Canada spun around quickly to face France's questioning gaze. "I-...how'd you know?" Canada whispered.

"I'm old, _Matthieu_. I knew the moment Riley yelled out that they were 'rebelling.' in the lobby that they weren't a micronation. Also, they look absolutely nothing like you. Outer Baldonia was your little clone, and you're trying to tell me that Quebec would look nothing like you or me? And on top of all of that, I don't think they even speak French!"

Canada sighed and sat down next to his clothes. The bags jostled at the sudden movement and one even fell over, Canada just waved it off and focused on France. "Why did you bring them here?"

It was there that Canada told France everything, how he had met Riley at the hospital, how attached the two became, and about how Riley had found out about Canada being a nation. Of course, he told France about picking Riley up and basically kidnapping him.

" _Mon Dieu!_ What a mess you've gotten yourself in Canada!"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do." Canada put his hands to his face and groaned loudly. France lightly patted Canada's shoulder in comfort.

"Whatever you do is up to you. Just… do the right thing, alright?"

"Heh. I'm not even sure I know what the right thing is anymore."

"Of course you do, _Mon Cher._ Things are just muddled and confusing, but you still know what's right and what's wrong." France smiled before he gave Canada a small smile. Canada smiled back. "But that does beg the question."

"Hm."

"If Riley isn't Quebec… then why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"Well they're broken for one, someone stepped on them, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't see out of them… I don't know that answer myself if I'm to be honest."

"Canada!"

"WAH!'

With no warning, Italy came running to the open door screaming madly. He was breathing heavily like he just ran a mile. His clothes were sloppily put on like he had changed them in a hurry. He leaned his arm against the doorframe and sucked in several deep breaths.

"You're going to want to come downstairs! Something's happened!"

Canada and France shared a look before focusing on Italy. "What?" Canada asked and got up from the couch with France not that far behind him.

"It's all over CNN, I can't believe it's happening, I had to get you-"

"Love, slow down. What's wrong."

Italy looked at Canada with misty wet eyes, and he was breathing heavily as a small squeak left his mouth. "Canada… several world leaders have just been arrested for treason. This includes my President, America's President, Spain's Prime Minister, Australia's Prime Minister, Germany's Chancellor… and _your_ Prime Minister."

* * *

Cuffs didn't look good on Justin. Canada bit his thumbnail as he watched the CNN live broadcast showing the six different leaders being hauled away by cuffs and pushed into cop cars. Canada was watching this with everybody else out in a new meeting room on a large projector.

Everyone had some sort of look of horror. But none as intense as the ones that were currently being affected.

Canada felt himself tear up as he watched and he wasn't alone either, the Italy brothers were holding on to each other as they openly cried, America was just hardly holding it together, Australia was biting his fist so hard that he broke the skin and blood leaked freely from his split knuckle, Spain just stood there, hand over his mouth as he watched, and … Canada could just see the angry red aura radiating off of him.

America's President was caught giving aid to ISIS. ("Fucking bullshit!' Alfred cried as he struck the wall.)

Italy's president had apparently tried military espionage by having spies in the Russian army. (" _It's not true!_ " Romano screamed while Italy just wailed loudly and buried his head in Romano's neck.)

Germany's Chancellor was a tricky one for Canada to understand, but from what he could guess the Chancellor tried to forcibly change and deny the existence of the Federal Republic of Germany. (Germany said nothing but his aura could give Russia's a run for its money.)

Australia's Prime Minister gave money to the middle east aiding them in the war against the U.S. (Australia screamed into his fist; more blood flowed and dripped on to the floor.)

Spain's Prime Minister was similar to the Italian bros. Caught in espionage by dropping spies in Turkey. (Spain just looked sick.)

Then Justin… he had the worst offense of all. Attempt on the life of the Queen.

It took all Canada not to just collapse on the ground and curl into a ball. ' _Justin would never!'_ Canada's mind kept saying on repeat. He shook his head slowly as the room almost seemed to spin on an axis. As questions started to rise in Canada's head and he didn't know why he started looking around for answers it wasn't like the answer would be right there in front of them.

Then Canada's eyes landed on Bianchi. Bianchi was in the far back just watching the screen. Well, Canada had no memory of leaving his spot or any memory of Italy calling him back between sniffles. What Canada knew was that in one moment of mad fury he had completely snatched Bianchi and slammed him into the wall. "You knew!"

"Yes- I told you this would happen!" Bianchi hissed between clenched teeth.

"No, you didn't! You said you thought he was planning some sort of _coup d'é tat_! Not this!"

"Well, he had to get the leaders out of the way somehow, Sweetheart."

"But why this way!? Who benefits from this!" Canada pointed at the screen in front of them.

"I'd say the person who wanted that power." Bianchi shrugged. God, Canada just wanted to punch his stupid smug face.

"If you ask me, Aru. The ones that benefit are the seconds in command, not this Cicero guy." China piped up, and it was like a lightbulb went off over Canada's head.

"Unless… our seconds were _working_ with Cicero to began with…" Canada felt his voice waver at the end. He knew the Deputy Prime Minister, Julian Cobrick. She always seemed pleasant but… She did run against Justin once before, yet that shouldn't mean anything…

Canada let go of Bianchi and rubbed his head. "... but that's crazy, right? I mean all of our second in commands wouldn't have wanted to overthrow their leaders, right?"

"Bianchi…" Italy came up to Bianchi slowly like he was approaching a wild animal. "You said Cicero has been planning this for years?"

" _Si_ , I don't know how many years exactly, but I know long enough to form friendships behind your backs."

"Maybe he didn't form friendships with every second in command…" Germany suddenly joined in, his aura still there but slowly fading. "Maybe, just maybe he formed friendships with those that just got arrested so the seconds would be in command. But still what does Cicero get out of it." Germany looked at Romano for the answer.

Romano put his finger to his chin in thought before turning angry. " _Cazzo_ , He wants to be higher, right?-"

"-By putting the vice president in command, someone who would be a close friend…" Italy joined in before they both had the exact same thought and snapped their fingers.

"He'd be Vice President by next election!" They both gasped out.

"Bastard!" Romano kicked a nearby chair to the ground.

"...I don't think it's just that." Bianchi sighed out and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at the leaders that were taken, Australia, Germany, Spain, Canada, and America. You five all have one thing in common. You have great relationships with Italy. Politically and personally speaking that is."

"So, they did this to spite us," Italy spoke in a rather defeated tone.

"Yes, I believe so."

Canada huffed and turned his back to Bianchi and he focused back on the CNN broadcast. The reporter was speaking over the same clip of all the leaders being hauled away in cuffs on loop. Canada watched this for several moments. Watching Justin being put the cop car over and over and over again felt like some sort of crazy fever dream he was having. Canada caught his own reflection staring back at him on the whiteboard behind the projector.

' _What are you going to do about it?'_ His reflection was asking him. ' _Are you just going to stand here and do nothing? Roll on over like the good nation you are? You know what needs to be done, so do it.'_ Canada walked closer to his reflection and it still mimicked his every movement.

' _Justin forbade me from going into danger. My strength isn't back, and I can't disobey a direct order. '_

' _Well, it doesn't look like Justin is your boss anymore.'_

Canada watched his reflection for several seconds before he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists to his side.

"Lad?" England suddenly asked, but Canada ignored him. He just stared at the bruise his reflection was sporting, the same bruise as him the one that's been around his neck for far too long now. Canada quietly massaged the bruise before narrowing his eyes and his reflection mimicked his every movement.

"...Justin forbade me from leaving this hotel, from doing anything stupid or dangerous… that being said Trudeau is no longer my boss. Not while he's incarcerated." Canada swung back around to face his friends and family. Canada narrowed his eyes and it was clear that he wasn't messing around. "So, I say the six of us personally welcome your new President into office, America. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

America's eyes gave a glint of knowing before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lets."

* * *

Riley laughed as he and the rest of the Micronations entered the hotel lobby. Seborga got a text from his brothers demanding to come back as they had an emergency on their hands. They didn't know the extent of the emergency but it was best if they went back anyways as it was becoming dark.

There their respected nations were, some looking ready to leave. "Canada, what's going on?" Riley asked as he approached Canada in question who was talking to a dark-skinned, just slightly overweight, nation with long dreadlocks that seemed to reach his back.

"Listen, Riley, things have taken a rather… bad turn." Canada explained as he put his hand on Riley's shoulder. "I and a couple of other nations are going to the capitol. I honestly don't know when I'll be back. So, I want to formally introduce you to Cuba, he's a good friend of mine." Cuba smiled and gave Riley a two-fingered salute. "You can trust him, alright? He'll be right across the hall from you if you ever feel unsafe."

"Uh, yeah, of course. Is everything alright?"

"...No," Canada told them plain and simple, his brow was furrowed and he looked rather nervous. "I can't go into detail, but… stay in the hotel until we return, alright?"

"...Yeah, of course, dude."

Canada gave Riley a rather sad smile before he nodded at Cuba. "See you, Cuba."

"Of course, _Amigo_ , stay safe!" Cuba and Canada then slapped hands together before they shared a brief 'bro hug'. When they separated Canada quickly turned his attention to Riley again and before Riley could say anything Canada pulled him into a hug.

It was the most loving hug Riley ever had in his short life, and that honestly made him sad to think about. "W-Whoa now, you're making me think you're dying or something." Riley tried to play it cool, but the pooling feeling in his gut wasn't helping his nerves one bit. Canada released Riley and chuckled but didn't respond. With a bag over his shoulder, Canada walked over to America and Spain.

Riley's eyes drifted towards Seborga and his brothers. After all, they were all yelling loudly in Italian at one another. Riley quickly found that Seborga was yelling at them and they were arguing back against him. In the end, it didn't matter as his brothers still took off, like Canada they had bags hanging off of their shoulders, and like Canada, they both went up to America.

" _Entschuldigen Sie._ " Germany walked passed Riley and Cuba, the same deal, a duffle bag in his arms as he came up to America. Their final member was Australia who wasn't that far behind Germany. A few weirds were spoken between the group before they went for the door.

' _Say something before he leaves!'_ Riley's mind roared and before he knew it he called out. "Oi! Canada!"

Canada stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You better make it back in one piece! Or-Or I'll kick your butt!"

Canada let out a wry smile. "Alright, Riley. I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Riley was just chilling out in the lobby of the hotel; he didn't want to go back to the room yet. He honestly had nothing interesting to do. After the six nations left, Seborga went off on his own for a while, while all the other Micronations went to do something else with their respective countries. So, here Riley was, he watched the other nations walk around and wondered their backstories if they were as impressive as Canada. Of course, every nation had a backstory, but he didn't know every nation.

"Well, don't you look lonely." Speaking of nations. A female nation came on up and sat down at the empty seat across the way from him. Riley recognized this nation. It was Hungary, the lady that beat a guy with a chair.

She was wearing something different this time around. A cute flowy pink skirt complimented with a white button-up top and a pair of scuffed-up flats.

"Hey, I don't think we met before, I'm Riley."

"You can call me Elizaveta, or Hungary."

The two shook hands. "I saw you at the first meeting, you kept hitting that guy with a chair, right?"

"Oh." Hungary blushed slightly. "Vlad and I don't get along… at all."

"So your solution is to knock him out with a chair?" Riley asked with a bit of a smile playing on his lips.

Hungary laughed a little before completely turning serious. "I'll do it again."

Riley couldn't help but snicker at that. "I like you."

"Why, thank you. I've seen you around, I believe you're with America, correct?"

"Canada."

"Oh, of course, silly me. If I can ask…" Hungary trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Has Canada been treating Italy well?"

Riley blinked at that question before smiling. "Trust me, lady. Canada and Italy treat each other well enough. I think I can safely say they love one another."

"I just never would have thought…" Hungary shook her head with a laugh. "I mean… since war world one we all thought that Italy and Germany were going to get together. I guess it didn't turn out that way."

Riley narrowed his eyes at that. "Tell me more." He urged, now being nosey. Hungary's eyebrows went up to her hairline for a moment before she laughed.

"Of course, you're new. But Germany and Italy have a very close relationship. They've been friends for centuries, and well, It was shocking when we all heard that Italy was with someone that wasn't Germany."

"But now wait a minute, from what Canada told me relationships not approved by their bosses is a big no-no with you nations." Riley pointed out, and Hungary chuckled slightly.

"Well, it is different. But Canada is across the sea whereas Germany is practically next door… minus having to go through Switzerland."

"Well, it seems a little messed up that you would allow Germany to be with Italy but not Canada."

"If I'm, to be honest, the only one who has a significant problem with it is Mr. England."

Riley frowned a little. He knew a bit of how much of a douche England could be, and in all honesty, Riley wanted to meet him for himself. "But why does England care so much? Both Canada and Italy are adults, are they not?"

Hungary hummed softly in response before she gave a small smile. "I can't say too much, but I think it's something you'd want to talk to him about."

Riley felt a bit of courage pool up in his stomach, and he lifted his chin. "I will." Riley stood up. "I think it's about time I meet him anyways… where is he?" Riley asked rather dumbly at the end.

"I think I saw him in the kitchen." Hungary stood up with Riley. "Just a word of advice. Don't antagonize him, you'll get nowhere, and you'll make Canada look bad."

"Noted."

Riley happily squared up and walked his way towards the kitchen. Only to realized he was going the wrong way and turned around and walked through the doors that were clearly labeled "staff only."

"It's weird that we're allowed back here." Riley shrugged to himself as he walked down the long hallway leading into the kitchen. He could hear faint music playing; it sounded old like the fifties or sixties. Old.

_So let the sunshine in, face it with a grin._ _Smilers never lose_

_And frowners never win._

Riley snorted; he was never one for the older songs. But then again, that didn't mean that someone as old as _England_ wouldn't like the older songs.

Quietly Riley opened the kitchen door. It was a swinging door. A sweet smell entered his nose, making Riley lick his lips a little. Still, he had a goal to chastise England, and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

He found England at some sort of make-table, hand on his head looking like he had a headache, blocking his face. Riley saw that England had blotches of flour all over his clothes. The door behind Riley shut, and it snapped shut _hard,_ giving Riley away.

England's head snapped up, and for a moment they locked eyes. Riley did not expect to see tears rolling down those cheeks. "Oh-" England wiped his eyes quickly. "Hello there. You're Quebec, correct?"

"Uh…" Riley rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly. He then puffed his cheeks out, he had every intention of demanding to know what England's problem was, but how could he yell at a guy that's crying? "Yeah, just call me Riley."

"Of course. Come, Lass, have a seat. I've made some scones."

"Scones." Riley came on over and pulled up a chair, sure enough, there were some fresh scones. They looked like they had some sort of fruit in them. Probably blueberries. Still, he had to be safe, and he pointed to one. "There aren't any nuts in these, correct?"

England's brow furrowed. "No, why would that be an issue, my dear?"

"I'm allergic." Riley grabbed a scone and bit into it.

England chuckled. "Then you aren't Quebec-"

Riley looked at England with wide eyes. England smiled before putting a finger to his lips. "We don't have allergies, sweetie. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"You aren't mad?"

"I think it's ridiculous that Canada brought you here, yes, but there's already so much going on I honestly don't have the energy to care." England sniffled softly. Riley took another bite of the scone.

"So, lass-"

"Lad. I identify as a boy." Riley finally corrected England.

England chuckled. "Very well, Lad. How did you and Canada meet, hm?" England asked as he graciously poured Riley a cup of milk to wash down the scone.

Riley took a sip of the milk while it seemed that England was enjoying a pungent-smelling tea. "Mental hospital."

England swallowed his tea rather harshly, almost coughing it back up. "Right…" England pounded his chest with his fist to bring and air bubble down. "I forgot he went to one of those places. He's so stubborn, and he'd rather go to a mental hospital than live with me." England huffed in an offended tone.

"I mean…" Riley sucked his teeth awkwardly. "You seem rather… uptight, no offense."

"Hm." England took a long sip of his tea. "I only want the best for him."

"Have you thought maybe, just maybe, the best for him would be if you slacked the reins a bit?" Riley suggested. "A saying I heard in the schoolyard was 'if you hold a butterfly too tightly it'll die.'"

"Is that what children are saying nowadays?" England snorted. "And what do you know about tight reins?"

"There's a reason I'm here, Old man. My parents are _the worst_." Riley groaned in annoyance. "I legit can't do a thing without them jumping my throat."

"They just mean well, I'm sure-"

"Dude- They sent me to a mental hospital because I'm Trans. They threatened to send me back again when I defended Canada to them. My mom threatened to shave my hair off when I cut it the first time! and They put a lock on the fridge and pantry so 'I don't gain any more weight than I already have.' I would rather live with the Dursley's than them!" Riley snarled at England. "Don't talk to me about what I know and what I don't know. Canada actually showed me that not all adults are-are-... assholes." Riley huffed.

There was silence for a few seconds, and Riley started to pick at his scone bit by bit.

"...I worry about him." England broke the silence as he went and dunked his scone in his tea. "I worry about Alfred as well. I worry about all my siblings. Now isn't any different. At first, yes, it was about Italy. I hated the idea of that Garlic smelling idiot being anywhere near my colony-" Riley put a finger up to speak, but England shushed her with: "-Yes, I'm aware, Canada isn't my colony anymore." Riley lowered his finger.

"When America told me that Canada and Italy were almost a couple, I won't lie. I lost it completely. It had to be some sort of secret allegiance, nothing romantic, but it wasn't. It was romantic." England took a bite of his tea-soaked scone. He chewed and swallowed. "Then, he changed. He started to become more spiteful toward me."

"Gee, I wonder why." Riley sarcastically spoke. "You call him the wrong name, you tell him that he and Italy will never receive your Okay to be a couple, you tried to punch him in the face-"

"In my defense on that last one, I was drunk and angry."

"Yeah, that's not an excuse. You're holding on too tightly to Canada when all he wants to do and just get away and do his own thing. From what I know, you keep holding the fact that he's a commonwealth over his head. Your using power to try and hold him in place, and he's tired of it. Hell, I would be tired of it too."

"And now, with all of this going on. I tried and _begged_ Canada not to go to the white house. He's not well. Don't tell anybody this, but Justin confided in me said that Canada lost his powers."

"You can do that? Just wake up and your powers are gone?"

"Well, No. I have a theory. That he's fine, but the attack hurt him more than physically."

Riley felt his brows furrow. "What do you mean? That Canada is making it all up?"

"Well, not exactly. But I believe that it could all be Psychosomatic and that's nothing to laugh or scoff at. Canada's hurting mentally, his safe place, his home was invaded, and that veil of safety was taken away from him. Nobody has ever come and attacked us at our home obviously that would…"

"Fuck him up, mentally?"

"Yes. For lack of a better word. Then again, I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. I tried to bring this up to him before he left, but the rift between him and I became too wide it seems. He refused to listen, and he left."

"I see…" Riley felt a sickening feeling pool at the bottom of his stomach. Canada mentioned the attack. He never mentioned no longer having his abilities! England frowned, and Riley frowned. Riley finished off his scone after that. "You know you don't have to pretend to like my scones anymore." England sighed slightly.

"I wasn't pretending." Riley jumped off of the chair he was sitting on before snatching another one off of the tray. "They're not that bad, but uh… I know this much. Maybe instead of trying to control Canada like he's a colony, just sit him down and talk to him?" and with that, Riley left the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, _Italien_ , What's that over there?"

"Hm? What?" When Italy's turned his head, Germany took that moment to snatch the cigarette hanging from between his fingers and snuff it out with the bottom of his boot. "Hey!" Italy protested instantly.

"You know better than to smoke-"

Canada would be lying if he said that wasn't to rather amusing to watch.

Italy had just decided to light up a smoke with Romano like Germany _wasn't_ going to step in. They just got off the jet were now waiting for a ride. America was currently on the phone with someone just a little ways away from everyone. Canada watched as America waved his arms up and down and looked pissed in general a lit cigarette between two fingers on his right hand before he took a puff.

It's funny how social smoking works in all honesty as Canada soon found himself with a cigarette in his hand.

"Honestly. How can you smoke that." Came Australia's voice as his brother came over and put his elbow right on Canada's shoulder. "It's bad."

"So is drinking," Canada spoke _just_ loud enough for Germany to hear. "Beer isn't exactly the healthiest thing to put in your body, you know." Australia rolled his eyes at that.

"It's better than that literal poison your four are currently huffing down your lungs." Australia brought in the others.

"Australia, I get your concerns, really I do. Hell, I quit smoking for a short while, but with everything that is going on right, our bosses getting arrested for shit we know they didn't do, wouldn't you say one smoke is justified?"

Australia took his elbow off of Canada and just sighed in defeat. "I guess you have a point."

"Okay, I have a car coming." America came back up. "With a driver."

"Good." Everyone agreed. Italy came up to Canada and quietly wrapped his arms around Canada's left arm.

Spain saw this and turned to Romano. "Hey, Romano if you want to get close to me, in case you get scared-"

"In your dreams!" Romano gave Spain a small shove to get the Spaniard away from him.

Canada looked down at Italy and just gave him a small smile. Italy didn't smile back. Canada snubbed his cigarette out swiftly and thew the butt away in the trash. "What's wrong, _Amour?_ " Canada asked as he now put his free hand on Italy's head.

"I...just have a bad feeling about this whole thing is all."

"Yeah, I feel you. Hopefully, America's Vice President will be willing to comply."

"Yeah, hopefully." Italy sighed deeply. Italy then rested his head on Canada's arm. "But then what?"

"Hm?"

"How do we prove our bosses' innocence?"

"One step at a time. I'm sure, don't worry." Canada lifted up Italy's chin so Italy would look at him. "We'll prove they didn't do a damn thing. I swear to you." Canada promised before planting a swift kiss on his forehead. Italy smiled a small sad smile, and then he rested his head on Canada's arm.

It wasn't long before their car came to get them and it was a minivan. Of course, there were seven of them, after all. Upon opening up the back doors, Canada figured out the real reason America wanted this particular van, the six seats faced each other making communication easier.

Romano wasn't precisely happy being stuck in the middle between America and Germany. At the same time, Italy was held between Canada and Australia as Spain was pushed up against the window between the three of them.

"To the white house, you know how," America told the driver, the driver nodded and started.

"Is it smart to just waltz in the front door, I mean the seven of us walking in might tip your VP off," Canada asked.

"We're not going in the front. There's a secret entrance in the back. It's mainly used for secret service." America replied as he brought his bag to the front of him. He then started to rummage through it.

"Oh, well that makes getting in a bit easier."

"Yeah, and we don't have to worry about metal detectors-"

"Say what- _Alfred!_ " Canada could have jumped out of the car when America pulled out Glock. "We just want to talk, not kill!"

"It's a safety precaution, Bro. Here, I brought one for each." America handed the gun to Canada. Canada paused and just looked at the gun.

"... I can't." Canada huffed. "I already killed one politician this week. I won't take another life." He turned his head from the gun. He couldn't even think about holding a Glock right now. America passed out arms like he was fucking Oprah Winfrey.

' _You get a gun, and you get a gun, EVERYBODY GETS A GUN!_ '

Everyone took one, even Australia and Italy, except for Canada.

"Bro, just take it." America gestured for Canada to take it.

Canada turned stubborn. "No."

" _Amore…_ I hate guns; you know this, and so does everybody else… but I think it would be best if we had some sort of protection, just in case the worst comes out of it." Italy put his hand on Canada's arm. Canada looked at him for a few seconds before biting his lip.

"Fine…" Canada relented and carefully took the Glock from his brother. "Why do you have seven Glocks on you? Where did you even get _seven_ Glocks!?" Canada checked the gun for any faults. He cocked it, tested the safety, looked at the ammo, it all looked good.

"From my apartment in Chicago. I dropped by there while everyone else was packing."

"That only answers _one_ of my questions." Canada sighed and carefully tucked the gun into his waistband.

"Here, I picked these up as well." America opened his palm to show earpieces. Not the ones secret service agents wear, but upgraded ones by the looks of it. "They're wireless, we should be able to stay in contact with each other as long as we're within a certain range."

Australia was the one to speak up while Romano and Germany actually took an earpiece with interest. "Jesus, Al. We're just going to talk-"

"I know, but I'm being prepared. This is just a big safety precaution. Alright, now please put one in."

Canada was the first on his side to relent, he took an earpiece and looked at in between his fingers. It was nude color, making it easy to hide in one's ear without being spotted. It was _tiny_. Just the width of Canada's pinky. "Where did you even get these? And why?"

"Amazon! It's amazing!"

"Again… that answers _one_ of my questions…"

Still, Canada turned the earpiece on and put it in his ear.

" _Can you hear me?"_ Italy's voice spoke through Canada's earpiece, and most likely through the others as they started to nod.

"Wow, this sound quality is good," Canada spoke with a surprised blink. "Seriously? You got these on Amazon?"

"Yep! For sixteen dollars each! I've had them sitting around my house for a year now and thought this would be the perfect time to use them!"

Canada bit back the question burning in the back of his mind. The simple one-worded question of 'Why?'. He decided to just let it go.

"Anything else in there for us? Mr. Spy?" Romano inquired.

"Nope!"

Canada was rather relieved to hear that. He was only given two things and it already felt like way too much, but he really couldn't falt America too much, he's paranoid with almost every right to be.

"So, I take it this isn't going to be a simple walk into the White House, huh?" Spain suddenly asked.

"Nope, if I'm being honest, I don't want my VP knowing we're coming. It might scare them if they are hiding something." America put it bluntly as he toyed with the gun in his hand. Like Canada had moments ago, it was clear that America was checking the gun for any faults.

"Mr. Jones, we're coming up to the White House now." The driver said and everyone looked at the window to look at the White House. There were reporters on the front lawn talking to the staff, clearly wanting the latest scoop on the President's 'treason'.

"Huh," Canada hummed as he looked at the building, however, the car took a sudden turn down the side of the street and Canada sucked in a slow breath. The driver made another turn so they were in the back of the White House. "Oh god." Canada couldn't help but breathe out a little nervous.

That was when Italy carefully grabbed Canada's hand in reassurance. Canada looked at Italy and for a moment the two of them just look at one another before Canada smiled at Italy and placed his hand on top of Italy's in response. Anxiety started to pool at the bottom of his stomach as he watched the hundreds of reporters outside for a few seconds before they vanished from his vision as the driver made another turn so they were completely in the back of the white house.

"That's a tall fence…" Italy couldn't help but groan out as he knew exactly what Alfred wanted them to do. The van came to a halt right there.

"Thanks, Jonesy." America put a wad of cash in the guy's hand. "Keep the change." With that simple phrase they wall piled out, and before Canada could completely close the door shut 'Jonesy' sped off.

"Alright!" America got right to work and he started to climb. The thing was this fence wasn't a usual chain link fence. It was black iron bars with spikes on the top, you know, to stop fence jumpers. America went for the door, he rattled it, it was locked, so he started to climb up.

"Oi, mate, those spikes don't look particularly pleasant!" Australia yelled out to America.

"Yeah, they're not. They _will_ stab you- but don't worry!" America laughed his obnoxious laugh. "The hero has done this once before!" With that being said, America threw his bomber jacket off and tossed it up and over a patch of spikes.

"Oh, America, that'll ruin your jacket." Italy gasped at the thought.

"Priorities, Feli!" America snapped back fairly quickly before he got to the top with a grunt and he jumped down on the other side. "There! See! No government property was damaged this way!"

Canada did get where America was coming from. Less of a headache it seemed. So, Canada was the next one to start his climb. It was a simple climb really. It was the spikes that were the major problems, even with America's jacket to help them, the spikes were generally uncomfortable to be around when balance is key. Still, he made it to the other side and dropped down next to his brother. "Awesome." America offered a fist bump, Canada bumped back.

Obviously, for Germany and Australia alike the climb was _nothing_ to them. Germany actually knew a great way to maneuver around so he didn't even need America's jacket to help him. Australia loved mountain climbing, this much Canada knew, so Australia was skilled enough to avoid the spikes and just hope over to the other side. The door really helped them as it had two gaping holes on the sides making it so.

Still, the harder part came with the other three. Spain was a little more careful, which wasn't too bad, but he was just so slow. Canada couldn't blame Spain too much, he was just being precautious, but when the time was _of the essence,_ Canada would just appreciate it if he hurried along. Finally, after what felt like forever of waiting, Spain safely made it down.

Then came Romano.

Romano was the opposite of Spain, it seemed he wanted to get over as quickly as possible. Like a little monkey, Romano climbed up with expert precision… up until the end. When he tried to jump. His belt loop got caught on a spike and he went tumbling down as a result. Canada cringed as Romano basically ate the dirt. "Oh, are you okay, Lovi!?" Spain raced to Romano's side in a second. Romano slapped Spain's hand away.

"I'm fine! Stupid fence!" Romano started cursing and Canada only watched as Romano decided to give the fence a good kick. "Gah! Ow!" Romano grabbed on to his foot and hopped up and down.

"Well, what did you think would happen?" Australia laughed.

Then came the last of the group, Italy.

Italy looked at the fence for several seconds before he, hesitantly, started to climb. He wasn't as slow as Spain, in fact, he reached the top quicker, but once he was at the top he froze. "That's a little high…" Italy gasped out and he wobbled a little.

"C'mon, _Amore_." Canada stepped forward and brought his arms out. "I'll catch you." He smiled at Italy.

"You didn't offer to catch me!" Romano struck Spain upside the head.

"I didn't know you wanted me to!"

Italy sucked in a deep breath and cautiously tried his best to step around the spikes, but he wound up slipping over his own footing instead. Italy went falling down as a scream erupted from his mouth, and Canada was quick to snatch him. Only for the two of them to fall on to the grass as Canada's knees gave out. "Oof!" Canada huffed slightly as his back hit the ground and Italy laid on top of him. The two of them just laughed at one another.

"Guys, we need to go!" America quickly helped Italy and Canada to their feet. Canada didn't get his sudden worry until he looked and saw that some reporters must have heard the commotion. Some had already taken pictures. America snatched his jacket off of the fence and the seven of them went running for the White House.

They didn't go for the obvious, 'back door' but America lead them to the side of the White House just momentarily away from the reporters and cameras. America started to knock against the side of the building. Canada didn't know what his brother was looking for until he heard it, a hollow knock.

America just put his weight on that particular spot and a hidden door opened up. "C'mon." He urged the others in and then quickly snapped the door shut behind himself.

Canada found himself standing in a very crowded tiny janitorial closet.

"Ow! You're on my food, _Idiota!_ " Romano snarled at Australia.

"Sorry, mate." Australia tried to move only to bump right into Germany.

" _Es tut mir Leid._ " Germany was the one to apologize to Australia before he tried to back up only to knock into Italy, causing him to trip and fall right into the cleaning cabinet. "Oh, _Es tut mir Leid!_ " Germany tried to help Italy up to his feet.

"It's alright, Ludwig." Italy stood up, but it didn't last as he then hit the mop bucket and accidentally sent it into the back of Spain's legs causing him to fall into the bucket by accident.

"Ha!" Romano laughed at the sight.

"Here, let me help you." Canada came over and went to help Spain out of the bucket since it was clear nobody else was going to.

"Ey! You have your own boyfriend!" Romano shoved Canada back into a wall and went to help Spain.

"Romano, don't be mean- Ow!" Italy squeaked in pain as it seemed that someone had stepped on his foot.

" _Es tut mir Leid._ " Germany sighed.

"Yo, America, why are we in a closet!" Canada called out to his brother in the back.

"Did you think the door would lead right into the house! It's used for Secret service agents, they need to get in and out quickly without being seen." America finally pushed his way to the front, knocking Italy over in the process.

"America!" Canada huffed as he was the next to help Italy to his feet.

America just shrugged it off and opened the door to the closet. One by one they shuffled out of the closet, Spain had to kick the mop bucket away from him before he hurried out with Romano being the last in line.

"C'mon…" America looked around cautiously, there wasn't a single person on the floor with them. "We need to get to the west wing. That's where the VP should be." With that America hopped off in the direction of the west wing. They were going to get caught, that was for sure, the seven of them running through the hallways of the White House were kind of hard to miss.

Yet…

Red flags were starting to spring up for Canada.

There wasn't a single soul walking through the White House with them. He's been in the White House before, it's always bustling with life. _Always_. Yet now when the President was arrested for _treason_ (a crime not taken lightly.) there wasn't a person to be seen?

No. Canada knew that something was wrong. Deep down his gut was telling him to be careful. He wasn't the only one. Everyone else has been here at least once before and they also showed some sort of unease.

"America-" He tried to warn his brother as they approached the door to the Oval Office. America looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "-This feels like an ambush." Canada was the one to say it.

"I know. Why do you think I gave you guys guns?" Was all America said about it before he opened the office door.

One by one they walked into the Oval Office, only to be greeted by… nobody. The office was empty. The chair to the desk was turned and facing the window. It almost felt purposeful.

The air amongst them turned tense as America let out a sudden 'hm' in frustration. Canada was the one to walk up to the chair. He spun it around, nobody was in it. ' _Not gonna lie, I was hoping for a dramatic reveal.'_ Canada thought as he tucked the chair into the desk so it looked a little neater.

Australia huffed and then sat down on one of the couches. "What a crock." He growled in annoyance and he rested his ankle on his knee. Germany was next to sit down, quickly followed by Italy.

"These couches are cozy," Italy commented as he bounced a little.

"This doesn't make any sense." America huffed slightly as he actually chose to sit in the President's seat that Canada had just tucked in. America then put his feet on the desk. "He should be here."

Canada decided 'fuck it' and sat right on the desk next to America's feet. "Well, he's not. Nobody is here."

"I know…"

America laced his fingers together and leaned back into the chair.

Spain walked over to the nearest window and peeked out from behind the curtains. "You don't think he could have gotten wind of our arrival, do you?" Spain questioned.

"I don't know how."

"Ugh. You don't think Bianchi warned him, do you?" Romano questioned.

There was silence in response. "I don't trust Bianchi, yet, why warn the Vice President of our arrival? What would he get out of it?" Italy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know myself…" Romano snorted. "I'm still trying to figure out why he came to us!"

"Immunity. I figured that was clear."

"No, aside from that. What does he really get? Do you think he's playing this 'double agent' role for us? I've worked with that man longer than you, _Fratello_ , he's a shit covered weasel that's willing to do a lot to get ahead. I think this whole thing was just a set-up-"

Before Romano could finish the door opened. Everyone was on their feet in seconds.

In came the Vice President. A short chubby white-haired man. The Vice President paused for a moment before sucking in an uneasy breath. "Mr. Jones… Mr. Williams… Mr. Beilschmidt-" The Vice President looked like he was ready to bolt- and he almost would have, but because Australia was closest to the door he managed to snatch the Vice President by the collar and dragged him into the office.

"Where ya' goin', drongo?" Australia grinned as he wrapped an arm around the Vice President's shoulders physically stopping him from leaving. "We just have a few questions." Australia pulled the Vice President in closer and forced him to walk farther into office. It wasn't long before everyone surrounded the Vice President so he _really_ had no way to escape.

"W-Why question me?"

"Why not?" America asked and he crossed his arms. "It's just a few questions. Surely you could answer to quell our suspensions at least."

"Yes, of course… I would presume you _would_ have questions." The Vice President muttered softly, he tried to get out of Australia's grip, but it did fuck all as Australia made sure so use a bit of strength to keep him in place. The Vice President swallowed hard. "Go on then. Ask away."

Canada moved so he was sitting on the back of the couch with his feet planted firmly on the cushions. He knew this was going to be good.

"Well, let's start with the President-"

"Mr. Jones, he was corrupt! Everyone has been saying it since day one!"

"Hm, yes. You do make a point, but _all_ of our bosses on the exact same day? That seems a little suss. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Suss?" Italy asked Canada quietly.

"Suspeitous. It's slang."

"Ah." Italy turned away from Canada suddenly and started to whisper to Romano in fast Italian.

The Vice President swallowed hard again and started to sweat and squirm a little. "We-Well. Mr. Jones, isn't life just funny that way?"

"Funny?" Canada asked next as he narrowed his eyes. "A huge political imbalance was just spread throughout five of the G20. You think this is _funny._ "

"Well, maybe not funny 'ha-ha' but like…" The Vice President licked his drying lips and struggled to find the right word, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was honestly just sad watching him struggle to keep his head above water at this point.

' _He'll crack soon.'_ Canada thought as he narrowed his eyes. ' _He just needs a push-'_ Right as Canada thought it Romano whipped out the gun that he had in his waistband and pointed it right at the Vice President's head. The man yelped and started to sputter.

Canada was on his feet faster than he could blink. America actually jumped a little and Spain gasped out. "Romano-"

"Whoa-" Germany stepped in quickly. "Romano, there's no need-"

"Shut it, potato bastard- You!" He snarled at the Vice President. "I don't know about you, but I don't know what the walls look like painted with your brains, but if you don't stop this bullshit we'll all find out! You hear me!"

The President gasped out in freight and put his hands in front of his face, like _that_ would stop the bullet. "P-Please-"

Romano cocked the gun. "I'm not playing, _cagna_! You tell us right now what you know!"

"..." The Vice President whimpered pitifully. He looked at the shut door and Canada put two and two together. The secret service was on the other side. They probably had no clue they were in there. America must have thought about this too as he walked over and put one hand on the door.

"Go head. Scream for them. They can't get in now. I'm a little stronger than most. Now, as you were about to say?"

"..." It was almost pitiful to watch this man start to cry. "I… can't-"

" _Idiota!_ Do you want to die?!" Romano roared in anger.

"Romano, please." Italy suddenly put a hand on the gun and lowered it. "Scaring him isn't going to help." It was there did Italy walk up to the Vice President- with a little slap to Australia's wrist, Australia let go of him while Italy wrapped his arm around the Vice President's shoulders now.

The two of them leaned in and Italy started to speak softly, but just loud enough to where the others could hear. "Look, I don't want to see you get shot, none of us do. So why don't you just tell us what you know, hm? Who did this? And why?"

The Vice President scratched at his face uneasily. "Y-You know who…" He whispered back to Italy. Italy looked at his brother and shared a wink.

 _Oh._ It was a good cop, bad cop thing they were doing!

"Cicero, right?"

The man nodded. "It's not just him, we… we were just so tired of having idiots in office. You have to understand, the president… he's not the smartest."

"No, he's not, but he won the vote. So it's only fair, right?"

"Did he? Or did Jones shift the balance?"

America opened his mouth, But Italy, for once in his life, became bold and shushed America. "Is that what you were told?" Italy questioned.

The Vice President nodded a scared little nod while his lips quivered. "Y-Yes. We all worked so hard and the idiots got to win? I mean. Julian Cobrick said it best when she said that Trudeau was too soft with his country…"

Canada and Italy locked eyes for a moment before Italy smiled. "So, she is involved?"

"Yes. We all were. We were going to do so much _better_."

"I see. Now, Mr. VP. Why expose us?"

"A distraction…" He whimpered as he shook his head. "We needed you away from your bosses…"

"I see."

"We also wanted you seven here."

It was like time had stopped in the room as the air became still and Canada's heart dropped straight to his knees.

Italy opened his eyes. "What?-"

Two gunshots went off at the same time. The first gun to fire was Romano's, he struck the Vice President right in the head. The second came from the Vice President, he didn't hit Italy through, no. He hit America right in the chest.

America let out an ear-piercing scream of pain as he clutched his gaping, still bleeding, wound.

"America!" Canada rushed to his brother. " _America!"_ Canada grasped onto his brother's body.

He'll heal.

They always heal!

Canada couldn't see past the tears that flooded his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. There was so much blood that smeared on Canada's hands as he tried to stop the bleeding. "You'll be alright, Al… You'll heal…"

"Fuck! It's an ambush!" America gurgled out as blood started to come out of his mouth. "Go. You lot have to go!"

"I'm not leaving you-" Canada tried to pick America up, but dammit, his brother was too heavy! There's no way they could all carry him and get out.

"Mate-" Australia's hands grabbed Canada from his underarms in an attempt to get him away from America. "Agents are coming and we need a way out!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Canada struggled against Australia. "Stop it, let me go!" Australia tried to haul Mattie to his feet. Canada elbowed Australia in the chest getting him to let go of him.

"Mattie, go, I'm not going to heal in time the bullet didn't go through!"

"No… _Non!_ "

" _Matteo!_ Please-"

"Go on without me." Canada pushed Australia away from him and raised his gun up. He fired. He hit the nearest window shattering it in a million pieces. "Go. You have an out."

Spain grabbed Romano and before Romano could protest Spain hauled the younger nation over his shoulder. "What are you doing!? Let go of me, _Bastardo!_ " Spain jumped from the window.

Australia hesitated. He opened his mouth but stood back defeated for a few seconds. "...I'll bring others… I promise!" and with that, he leaped.

" _Matteo-"_ Italy took a step forward to try and talk Canada out of it.

"Go."

Italy grabbed Canada's hands. "If you stay. I stay-" Canada felt the tears run down his face as he pushed a piece of Italy's hair behind his ear.

"Oh, _Amour…_ I'm not giving you that choice-" Canada pushed Italy back into Germany. "Get him out of here!" Canada ordered.

"No! Canada- Germany let go of me!" Italy struggled, but like Romano, Germany hoisted a kicking and screaming Italy over his shoulder.

"I love you." Canada sat down on the ground and placed America's head in his lap. Canada wept when Germany jumped. The sounds of Italy's screaming loud and clear even two stories below.

"Mattie…" America wheezed. "I thought you hated me."

"Oh, America, I could never hate you. Maybe I resented you, but I could never hate." Canada hummed and quietly stroked America's hair. "-And I'm not going to let you be alone right now."

The thunderous sounds of multiple pairs of footsteps was getting closer now. They'd be in any second now.

"H-Hey…" America grabbed Canada's hand. "What was that song you used to sing to me?"

"Huh?"

"The song. When we were kids." America coughed a wet blood-filled cough. Canada blushed slightly.

"Y-You remember that?"

"Yeah. Could you sing it again?"

"Of course, Al."

And that's how the agents found them. Canada with a half-dead America in his lap, humming an old Native American lullaby while the Vice President laid dead just a mere yard away from them. The Oval Office painted an ugly shade of red and it seemed Canada was the only one with not just one gun, but two to boot.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley knew something was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was wrong. Riley tossed in the bed, seeing as Canada wasn't there Riley figured he could sleep in the hotel bed. Riley looked at the alarm clock that flashed 3:28 am and he sighed in annoyance. Before he threw the covers off of him. Kumajenka snorted awake from the sudden jostle of movements as Riley stood up.

Kumajona didn't say anything, instead, he stood up stomped around in a circle and laid back down.

Riley walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He flinched as his eyes had to adjust to the light. Riley yawned and did what he needed to do, he was washing his hands when he looked into the mirror.

For several seconds. He leaned in to look into his own eyes better. Dark brown, the same color as his skin. He never liked his eye color or hair color (Hence why he became thrilled to get it dyed). Ever since his father once said people with dark hair and eyes were 'full of shit'. He knew his father was only playing, but Jesus did Riley hate having dark hair and eyes after that.

Riley used to want blue eyes, but now he was rather jealous of Canada's eye color. Freckin' Purple eyes! How cool would that be to have? Riley sighed out as he thought about having purple eyes, wouldn't that be something? But he knew he had to get back to bed soon. Riley backed away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom; turning off the light.

Riley walked towards the bed but before he could climb in there was knock at the door.

"Heh?" Riley grunted in his sleepy daze as he looked towards the door. Who the hell was knocking at this hour? "Cuba?" He called out and walked towards the door. He went to look out the peephole, but the damn thing was for tall people. Even on his toes, he couldn't see out. "Cuba! Is that you?"

"No! It's me!" Came an Italian voice on the other side, also yelling.

"Bruh! It's like three-thirty am!"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Just open the door already!" Came Kumajiro's impatient roar from the bed, making Riley jump. Riley huffed and put a hand on his hip. Still, he unlocked the door and greeted Seborga.

"What's up?" Riley asked as Seborga hurriedly shuffled into the hotel room.

He was wearing PJ bottoms with, rather comically looking, cute bowls of spaghetti on them. But they looked like they didn't fit as his ankles were showing, and a white tank top.

This was honestly the first time Riley has seen him wearing something different.

"Where'd you get those bottoms? They're cute." Riley asked.

"Oh, they're Romano's." Seborga flexed one leg out to show Riley. "That's why they're a little small. I didn't want to walk out in the hallway in my boxers-"

Seborga explained before giving his head a quick shake- "Wait, don't distract me! Have you seen the news!?"

"Eh? I don't watch that crap," told him. "They tell you 'good morning or evening' and then explain why it's not-"

"Well, you should, you'd learn some interesting things."

"What are you getting at-"

"Riley-"

"What-" Riley rolled his eyes before he went for the remote to the TV that was sitting on the coffee table. He'd just have to look for himself.

Seborga then suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him back almost harshly. "Riley, I need to ask, before you turn on that TV."

"What?" Riley snatched his arm back from Seborga's grasp.

"There was talk on the news about Canada kidnapping a kid… are you Barbara Kowalski?"

Riley knew a hundred percent that his face gave it away. His eyes went wide and all the blood completely drained from his face. "I…"

Seborga turned angry. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I tried! The first time I met you guys but over time I j-just went with it. And he didn't kidnap me, I went with him willingly!"

"I don't understand, I mean, yeah… the red flags were there, yet, what was your endgame here? Just keep the lie up until we separated?!"

"Well, I didn't think I'd get that far… but it was never my intention to hurt you guys in any way! You're all so nice and for the first time, I felt like I could be my real self! I couldn't be that with my parents or my school for that matter. I told you guys I was a boy and you understood and didn't even question it. I...for the first time I had friends!" Riley felt his eyes start to sting and he swiftly looked away from Seborga to wipe the tears before they fell.

"..." Seborga let out an angry hum before he turned his head away. It was clear to Riley that he was still upset. For a moment they both stood there their backs turned to the other unable to think of anything to say.

"... I was in a mental hospital for a short while. My parents thought I was crazy for saying I was a boy." Riley confessed. "But, regardless, that's where I found and befriended Canada. Canada was something different, I knew this right away, maybe that's why I became weirdly drawn to him. He was the first adult to ever understand me. He spoke to me like I was an actual person and not some dumb kid who didn't know what they were talking about."

Riley sighed before sitting down on the couch. He sat with one leg under his butt while the other dangled off the edge. "Then I met you guys and for the first time I felt like I belonged-"

"That's the thing, Barbara. You don't belong. You aren't a micronation, you're a human."

"And?! Why should that change anything?"

"Because you can die!" There was a silence as they both glared at each other. "You don't know the pain we go through by befriending humans! You die, we don't!"

"Seborga, that's a crock of bullshit and you know it!" Riley seethed as he then leaned over the back of the couch so he could look at Seborga. "I lost my grandparents last year! We experience death just as much- if not more than you guys have! I mean we befriend dogs and cats and they have a much shorter lifespan than we do!" Riley snarled. "So by your logic, I shouldn't get close to the elderly or pets ever!"

Seborga looked like he was ready to snap back. only to then opened and then closed his mouth; he then turned his head away in a snort. Riley sat back down and crossed his arms over his chest similar to an angry toddler. "The door is that way." Riley then pointed towards the door. "Don't let it hit you on your way out."

Riley figured that would be it, that he and the micronation's friendship would be over forever. But, Seborga didn't leave. Instead, he leaned his back against the couch and sighed out. Now they had their backs to each other. "You make a point, I guess… but I'm still upset that you kept the lie up for so long. Why didn't you just tell us you weren't Quebec?"

"I told you why-"

"I mean the true reason. Yes, I heard you. You thought us as your friends, but if that were the case then why not just tell us? It feels like you didn't trust us-"

"I didn't want to lose you- you guys. Maybe a part of me wanted to truly believe that I was Quebec. That I did live with Canada and not with my overbearing parents. That for once, just once, I… wasn't an outsider." Riley brought his knees up to his chest and then rested his head on them. "I know that makes me selfish and I'm sorry."

"Are your parents that bad?" Seborga finally turned around to face Riley. Riley only knew that because he turned to face Seborga as well.

"They-" Riley scrunched his face up. "They don't beat me, don't get the wrong idea, but they treat me like dirt. Everything I say is often disregarded… my mom wants the perfect little girl. That's not me. Those pink clothes you saw me wear the other day? That's what she wanted me to wear twenty-four-seven. I don't want to be that, because I know what I mean when I say I'm not a girl. My dad- ugh." Riley could only roll his eyes. "-He's a grade-A asshole."

"How so?"

"Well, when I expressed that I was a boy and not a girl, he reacted by sending me to an all-girl Catholic school. Yeah, I was _really_ popular with the other girls." The sarcasm was clear and heavy.

"I mean, as a Catholic, I can say being Catholic isn't all that bad-"

"He told me if Canada ever touched foot in his home again he'd hang him in the tree in the front yard."

"Jesus!"

Riley looked away with a snort. "So, yeah. Now you have it. Happy?"

"... No… if anything it makes me feel bad for you."

"Well don't. I don't want your pity." Riley pouted. "I just want your friendship… but that's up to you and you alone."

"..."

Then there was a hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley looked up at Seborga and smiled. Riley sniffled back some tears before grabbing on to Seborga's hand in response. "Hey, Seb?"

"Hm?"

Riley then squeezed Seborga's hand rather harshly making him yelp. "You ever call me Barbara again I'll rip your fingers off."

A sweatdrop formed on Seborga's head. "Understood!"

"Good…" Riley let go of Seborga's hand, and before he knew it he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"I won't lie, I'm still a little upset that you lied, but I do get it now."

"Thanks for understanding." Riley yawned suddenly and rested his head on Seborga's shoulder. "I won't lie. It does feel like a weight was lifted now that you know…" Riley yawned again.

"...We have to tell the others… Riley?" When Seborga let go he could only chuckle as it seemed Riley had fallen asleep. "I guess it can wait till morning…" Seborga laughed.

* * *

Riley blinked awake. He rubbed his eyes with a groan and sat up. The blanket that was covering him slid down. For a moment he felt confused because he was on the couch, but then he remembered what happened just a few hours ago. The sun was up but Riley knew he wasn't asleep long.

"Oh, you're awake." Kumajinko came into his view and stretched his body out. Riley watched as Kuma clawed the carpet below. "Seborga left a while ago. Feed me." Kumajunji demanded as he sat in front of Riley.

"Demanding, aren't you?"

"It's one of my best qualities."

"Right." Riley sighed and kicked the covers off. "Let me get dressed first, then we'll go down for breakfast."

Riley snatched his bag off of the ground as he walked into the bathroom. With a quick change of clothes; Riley shoved his dirty clothes in his bag.

He then left the bathroom. Kumajiro sat in front of Riley and lifted his front paws like a toddler wanting to be held. "Hold me." He demanded.

"Your legs aren't broken." Riley huffed and walked around Kumajera. Kuma's ears went back and before Riley knew it Kuma was back in front of him.

"Hold me." He demanded yet again.

"Why?"

"I want to be held."

"Don't be a baby."

"I _am_ a baby!"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yes!"

Riley rolled his eyes and he got down on one knee so Kumasabero could wrap his little paws around Riley's neck. Riley grunted as he halted the fatass bear in his arms. "Jesus! I'm telling Canada to stop feeding you Timmies!" Kuma wasn't exactly light!

"Never!"

Riley rolled his eyes, pocketed the room key, and left the room. "God, you're heavy."

"No, you just need to work-out."

"Shut it, before I drop you. You spoiled mammal."

"Oh, Riley." Riley stopped walking and looked back at Cuba who was just coming out of his room. "I was about to check on you."

"Can you hold him? He's heavy." Riley swiftly pawned Kumajiro off on Cuba, who happily took the bear off of Riley's hands.

"Aw, are you missing Canada, little guy?" Cuba grinned.

"Don't patronize me," Kumajenga grumbled but still allowed Cuba to hold him. Cuba gave a weak chuckle in response before he scratched Kuma behind the ears. The elevator dinged and together Cuba and Riley stepped in.

"..." Riley realized that he never had a conversation with Cuba before. "Sooo… are you and Canada good friends?"

"Oh yeah, he's a great friend to me. Though… I do wish he didn't look so much like America…"

"I mean that's not his fault-"

"No, but it's my fault when I confuse the two of them and attack him."

"Bro!" Riley gasped.

Cuba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "As I told him earlier, it's easier to identify him without his glasses, but I'm trying, it's just my temper- Y'know? I see America and I get so mad that I have to attack!"

"Why?"

"Because America can't keep his nose out of everyone's business!"

Riley chortled a little before shaking his head. "Alright then… is this about the whole missile crisis?"

Cuba snorted. "More or less…"

"That was years ago!"

"Yeah, well I'm still mad!"

"Learn to let go, I mean isn't America helping you now? Allowing your people immediate citizenship once they land on American soil?" Riley asked as he remembered his history lesson from a few years ago.

"They did, but that policy no longer exists."

"Oh, well… I mean he was looking out for you at one point."

"That doesn't make up for all he's done."

Riley finally shrugged in defeat. "I don't know, man. It just seems like a waste of anger to me, but you do you. I guess… but if I see you attack Canada, I won't hesitate to jump you."

Cuba chuckled and with his free hand, he ruffled Riley's hair. "I like you."

Finally, the elevator doors opened and they were in the lobby. Unlike the other day, today was a lot busier and filled with nations wanting some food for themselves. Riley caught some snippets of conversations. They were quickly drowned out by others talking, unfortunately.

"I want to go home, dammit!-"

"It's too dangerous to do that right now-"

"-Of course we had to get stuck in America of all nations-"

"-I am _fucking_ awesome, you priss!"

"-You keep talking like that I'll smack you with my frying pan!"

"-Something is wrong, I can feel it."

"-I know…"

Riley noticed a few nations giving him an odd look, no doubt they knew as well. Riley did his best to ignore them, but he'd be lying if he said the looks didn't bug him at least a little bit. "Riley!" Before he knew it his arms were grabbed from a sugar excited Sealand. His hands were sticky telling Riley he had eaten a lot of syrup.

"Hey, Sealand-"

"Seborga told us that you're not a Micronation, is that true?"

Right to chase it seemed. Riley noticed a few more nations looking at him and he cleared his throat. He decided to get it out of the way and let the eavesdroppers know as well. "Yes, Sealand, I'm sorry I lied, I hope you can forgive me-"

"Wy was right! She suspected it from the start, and so did Monaco." He was positively upbeat about the whole thing that Riley rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not mad?"

"I mean, you did lie and that did hurt...I won't lie, but, mom said we should try and see from your perspective and I get it now! You just found us so cool that you wanted to be one of us, right?!"

Riley laughed a little before nodded. "I guess that could be considered part of it."

"Yeah, I can't blame you! We're all so cool!" Sealand let go of Riley's hand and then happily ran off with his arms out like he was an airplane. Riley made a bit of a face at his sticky hand before attempting to wipe it off on his shirt.

Riley finally got up to the breakfast and started to pile some scrambled eggs. He looked at cereal choices before him. He was in the middle of debating if he could eat captain crunch. When someone suddenly shouted out.

"Guys! They're back!" Riley was sure it was Prussia that yelled it.

' _Canada!'_ Riley forgot his plate instantly. He ran forward and pushed passed the nations so he was upfront and there to meet Canada. He was standing across from Sebroga and noticed Seborga's curl twitched a little. That was odd. When Riley looked at the doors and he frowned.

_Italy, Romano, Germany, Spain, Australia… but where's Canada and America?_

Riley saw what made Seborga looked distressed. As it seemed Italy looked an absolute wreck.

His hair disheveled like he had ran his fingers through it in stress. He had obvious tears stains down his cheeks as they were the cleanest part of his face. His lower lip looked busted like he had been punched, Italy looked the worse of the group, but that's not saying much. They all looked awful and their faces.

 _Grief_.

"Where are _Amérique_ and Canada?" France was the first to ask the obvious question that was buzzing through the air.

Italy put his hand to his face and Riley saw where the busted lip came from. As Italy was biting it so hard that he broke the skin. Yet, it did nothing as soft hiccuping breaths left his mouth at a fast rate.

Riley's heart sank to his knees.

Germany put a hand on Italy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Surprisingly Italy actually jerked away from his best friend, it was clear he didn't want to be touched.

"... It was an ambush." Australia's slightly quivering voice told everyone. There was a hush that fell over everyone in the lobby. Riley's blood ran rigid as his brain registered what was said. He almost felt like he was in a tunnel.

' _No, Canada will come through that door. He'll walk through that door any second.'_ Riley's brain went straight to denial. Canada was fine, right? Of course, he was fine. He was Canada!

"..." Australia shook his head as his head hung. "We lost them both."

Several gasps sounded through the crowd, none as loud as France's.

Riley felt his head shake. "No," Riley spoke, his brain refused to believe what was just told to him. "You're wrong!" Riley screamed out so loudly that his voice echoed. Before he knew it tears started to fall from his eyes and they went down his neck soaking the collar of his shirt. He couldn't stop the tears. Before Riley knew it he too was on the floor on all fours trying his hardest to stop crying, but he couldn't.

He could hear the other nations, some sniffling, others talking amongst themselves. "C'mon, Riley…" Seborga tried to help him up but Riley just couldn't find his feet. Riley only shook his head as he couldn't even form words at that moment. ' _Breathe,_ _ **He's dead!**_ _Breathe,_ _ **He's hurt!**_ _breathe!'_ But Riley Couldn't breathe. Every breath he took was heavy, fast, and deep but he just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in. He thought for sure he was choking on something as he was reminded of his allergic attack, but what? He hadn't eaten!

"Back off, you twats!" Came England's angry roar. Before Riley knew it Seborga was shoved away as England was in front of Riley. "Easy, lad-" England looked like he was on the verge of tears as well, but all in all England help Riley to his knees. England then helped cupped Riley's hands and put them over Riley's mouth. "Breathe, slow and easy, okay. In…" England demonstrated. Riley blinked rapidly as the tears ran out of Riley's eyes at an alarming rate. Still, Riley followed instructions. "Out… there we go. In… out… just keep breathing. You're doing great."

Before Riley knew it he was taken away from all the other nations and into a nearby room. "Just focus on your breathing, sweetheart. Okay?" England encouraged. "I'll be back."

With that simple phrase, England opened the door. All Riley could hear was yelling amongst the other nations. Panic, anger, and grief were currently flooding the world. Riley could feel it, it was odd like the world had suddenly become unbalanced.

As a simple question seemed to be on everyone's mind. ' _Now what are we going to do?'_

* * *

Canada was starting to hate police interrogation rooms. The rooms were always cramped, and he always felt like he was being watched. Because he was, there was even a camera behind him he knew this because he could see the red light. Also, he always got a wobbly chair. Always.

The cuffs around Canada's wrists dug into his soft skin and irritated as his skin was starting to break. He's been in this damn room for hours. When was somebody going to talk to him?

Canada rested his head on the table and let out a loud breath of annoyance. He hoped America was okay. The last he saw of his brother was when he was being put on a stretcher while Canada was being put in the back of a cop car. Canada was honestly thankful that he wasn't shot on sight. Then again, there might be a reason for that.

America's people were in a panic. With the President and Vice President out of commission, The Speaker of the house of representatives is now next in line to lead. Canada honestly had no clue if this was all part of their plan or not. His head was hurting just thinking about it.

Finally, after hours of waiting the door opened. Canada's head popped up and he sucked in a slow and deep breath. Why? To stop himself from lunging across the table.

Julian Cobrick took a seat in front of Canada. She crossed one leg over the other and gave him a rather satisfied smile. Canada felt himself start to tense up as he looked at her.

Her brown hair freshly dyed a golden blonde. Her fingers were well-manicured a dark red to match her ruby red skirt suit and black red bottom shoes.

Seeing all this made Canada furious.

"Julian… I see you got a bit of a glow-up." Canada did his best not to snarl at her.

"Well, I'm Prime Minister now. I have to look the part." Julian flipped her hair behind her shoulder and leaned back just a little in her chair. She then crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. "Now, Canada, I came as soon as I heard. This doesn't look good." Julian whispered to him. Her eyes were cold, but Canada could see a bit of happiness behind them regardless.

Canada didn't respond, he couldn't really. He was afraid if he did he would say something he was going to regret.

"It's a shame, you know. That the camera's in the oval office just happened to be down." Julian rested her hand on her cheek and shook her head.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Canada finally cut to the chase.

"Oh, Canada, I've known you for years now. Of course, I'd come to help you."

"..."

"Don't look at me that way." Julian frowned her voice turning sickly sweet that made Canada want to throw up. "I'm only here to help you. Let me help you,"

"And the catch for your help?"

"Oh, Canada-"

"Stop it, that voice is goddamn grating! I know what you did, Julian!" Canada stood up, his handcuffs stopped him from lunging across the table. "-Why'd you do it? Justin was nothing but nice to you!"

Julian's mouth twitched slightly before she sighed. She then made a quick slicing gesture over her throat. The camera light cut off and Canada narrowed his eyes. "Planning on beating me, eh?"

"Never, sweetheart." Julian leaned forward and with her manicured finger she tugged his collar down just slightly. "I've waited ten years to finally get my hands on you. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt that pretty face."

"Justin's only been in office for five years."

"I know."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're flirting with me." Canada felt his eye twitch a little at this.

"And If I am? You're a very handsome man, Mr. Williams."

"If you are, I'd hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I'm taken."

Julian's mouth twitched into a rather smug smirk and she rested her hands in her lap. "Right, with North Italy, correct?"

Canada sneered at her."What of it?"

"Well, trust me when I say this: Trudeau was and has always been too soft on you, Canada."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, because trust me, Canada, I have plans for your land. Big plans and none of them involve North Italy. In fact-" Julian leaned down and picked up a briefcase that Canada hadn't noticed before. He watched her rifle through it before she slapped a paper on the table and slid it towards him. She tapped her red nails against the paper as she grinned devilishly. "-I'm making it so you won't be seeing him for a while."

Canada's eyebrows raised up as he read the paper.

_With this paper hereby signed by Prime Minister Julian Cobrick. I request an immediate withdrawal from the United Nations-_

"You can't do that!" Roared Canada in anger. The cuffs jingled and held his hands in place. Good too because Canada was sure he would have punched her right there. "I'm part of the G7! I'm a huge part of the United Nations!"

"Oh, Canada. Things are changing around here." Julian smiled and pulled the paper back into her briefcase.

"It won't work. Do you think America or Britain will allow you to forcibly remove me from the U.N.? You've truly gone mental!"

"Oh, they will. Because you're going to publicly say so."

"I will do no such thing!"

Julian leaned in and smiled. A sickly sweet smile that made Canada swallow hard. "You are, and you're going to condemn Trudeau, while you're at it."

'Don't spit on her. Don't do it!' It honestly took all Canada had not to just hock a wet one right on that perfectly made-up face. "I will do no such thing, Cobrick."

"You keep saying that… but you see I'm giving you a choice here, Canada."

"And what will that be?"

"You come out publicly, condemn Trudeau for his crimes, and state to the world that you're leaving the U.N."

"Or?"

"Or, I will personally make sure Trudeau is killed in prison. I'm sure there's a guard that hates him." Julian leaned in and snatched Canada by his collar now pulling him in so close that he could smell her perfume. "- And I have the airforce bomb Rome, Moscow, London, Washington D.C. and Paris alike." She snarled. "I will destroy every relationship you've ever had."

"You'll start war world three!"

"A price I'm willing to pay."

"You're fucking crazy!"

Julian only smiled showing her teeth for the first time. "I'm making big steps. Canada, bigger than any ever Prime Minister ever. Aren't you tired of being shoved to the side while your brother takes the spot-light every time?"

"But, to bomb him-" Julian put a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Only if you don't comply. But, if you do, nobody needs to be bombed and Trudeau won't need to be killed."

Canada ground his teeth. Julian removed her finger so he could speak. "That's not good enough, sweetie."

"Oh? Now you're making demands?"

' _... Get on her good side, for now. Figure out what to do later and get information if possible.'_ Canada only chuckled weakly. "Well, as much as I want a little more power over my dumbass brother-" Canada put his hands on the table. "-I still want Trudeau and his family safe."

"Oh, darling, I can't do that, treason is such a serious crime.-"

"Fake a breakout. Get his immediate family out of here. I want them in France, I know they'll be safe there with new identities."

"A break-out?"

"Blame it on some lowly guard, I don't care, I just want him out he doesn't deserve this and neither does his family. Surely, you know this."

"And if I do this… You'll comply?" Julian leaned in so she was uncomfortably close to Canada's face.

"Yes-" Out of nowhere Julian wrapped her arms around Canada's neck and kissed him. Canada tried to pull away but physically he couldn't. God, Julian has been waiting for this as she deepened the kiss. Honesty not wanting to get on her bad side right now, Canada had no choice but to kiss her back. Canada inwardly cringed. He felt horrible, he knew he was absolutely betraying Italy by being a part of this. He only prayed it would end.

Thankfully, it did a few seconds later. Julian's lipstick now slightly smudged, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "If you even think about betraying me once Trudeau is freed. I won't hesitate to bomb all of North Italy off of the fucking map, do I make myself clear?"

Canada let out a slow and shuttered breath. "...Yes. of course."

Julian sat back down and smiled. "This is going to be so much fun."


	9. Chapter 9

_Justin Trudeau raised an eyebrow when he opened his office door. This was his first official day in office, so why was there just some male teenager standing there- oh, of course, an intern. "Good morning, Mr. Trudeau." The teenager greeted him with a warm smile. "I look forward to working with you-" Justin gave the intern a mildly dismissive wave and sat in his chair._

" _Yes, of course. I'll take my coffee black. Thank you." Justin smiled at the intern and immediately started looking at some documents on his desk. The 'intern' walked behind his chair. "Also, there's a nice bagel shop across the street, could you pick me up one of those everything bagel-" Justin was cut off when the 'Intern' grabbed the back of the chair and pulled in down forcing Justin to madly flail about as for a second he thought he was falling._

" _Let's try this again, Mr. Trudeau." The teenager smiled at him. "I am not an intern. I am not your secretary."_

" _Okay… then what you are to me?"_

" _To put it simply, Mr. Trudeau. I'm Canada. As crazy as that will sound."_

" _Excuse me?" Justin raised an eyebrow. The guy looked like every regular joe, except for the crazy curl on his head and his eyes. Odd, they_ looked _blue but the longer Justin stared the more he realized they were actually more purple in color. This 'Canada' let go of Justin's seat and then chose to sit on Justin's desk instead._

" _It's true. You see you're a leader now, meaning you know have to work with me. I'm_ your _nation, Trudeau."_

" _I'm calling security-"_

_The door opened and in came Julian. She smiled. "I see you two have met! Sorry, I'm late. Mr. Trudeau, this is Matthew Williams, also known as Canada." Julian grinned as she introduced Canada. "You're so lucky." Julian seemed to blush. Justin just rolled his eyes._

" _It's a joke. Ha. funny, please get out of my office, Mr. Williams."_

" _This is no joke, Justin. I know how far fetched this sounds but this handsome man_ is _Canada-."_

_Canada raised his hand, silencing Julian. "-Thank you, I'll take it from here, sweetheart."_

* * *

Armani suits were never Canada's style or taste. Too expensive for something he'd only wear during special occasions. Maybe it was Julain's way of laughing at him, put him in an Italian made suit, an expensive one at that, while he basically betraying Italy be doing this stupid conference.

If the forceful kiss at the police station wasn't a hint that she had a thing for him, she _really_ made it clear now. She constantly touched him. _Constantly!_ She'd mainly kept her hands on his biceps, sometimes she'd touch his back, and only once did she touch his thigh. Canada would usually swat her hand away, politely that is.

If it were any other situation with anybody else, Canada would have _screamed_ at them to stop touching him as he didn't like it. He didn't like it! Julian's touches creeped him out and he hated it. Unfortunately, with the threat Julian had over his head, Canada had no choice but to comply.

Comply like the good nation he is, unfortunately.

"Canada~" Julian came up to him and let out a soft purr as she looked him up and down. "Don't you look handsome in that suit."

"..." Canada just kept his mouth closed and looked down at the paper in his hand. It was a script. One Julian had to give him.

"Of course my reporter friends will be in the crowd. Don't worry too much about who they are, they'll know when and what to ask." Julian quietly walked up to the mirror in the Prime Minister's office. All of Justin's belongings already removed now replaced with Julian's things. In replace of Justin's booze, Julian now had a mirror.

Canada wished she would have kept the booze.

 _What's your current opinion on Justin Trudeau now?_ A question read.

' _He's a great man who doesn't deserve a damn thing that's happened to him.'_ Canada though, but that's not the answer he's supposed to say. What he's _supposed_ to say was: _Justin Trudeau was a dangerous mistake of a Prime Minister, I didn't agree with any of his values, and I hope he rots._

' _I hate you, Julian Cobrick. I really hate you.'_ Canada tried to keep his anger from showing as he resisted the urge to just shred the paper in his hands.

_Q: Why are you leaving the U.N.?_

' _I don't want to.'_

_A: The rest of the nations do nothing for me. It's best if I go my own way from now on and start burning bridges._

Canada sighed. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, It's not the end of the world." Julian cooed once she stopped putting her lipstick on. She then turned and leaned back against her cabinet.

"If you think everything will be alright after I depart from the United Nations, you're wrong." Canada huffed and resisted the urge to just crumple and throw the paper away and tell Julian where she could stick it. Suddenly Julian's hand grabbed Canada by his face, squishing his cheeks inward while her nails slightly dug into his skin.

"Why don't you stop being so pessimistic, Sweetheart. It's not a good look on you." Julian hissed in a low voice. Canada let out a grunt and jerked his face out of her grip.

He could still those damn nails digging into his skin. Canada quietly rubbed his face and turned away from Julian.

There was then a knock on the door. The person opened it without waiting for a response. Canada recognized them. It was the Chief of staff. The poor woman looked like she'd been crying. "The press conference will be ready in five minutes, Ms. Cobrick." She still maintained her professionalism.

"Of course, thank you." Julian dismissed her with a handwave.

Canada wanted so badly to tell the Chief of staff something, anything to help cheer her up, but nothing came to mind and she just left the office without another word. "Let me tell you, Canada. Once I'm properly in office I'm getting rid of all these slack-jawed lackeys of Trudeau."

"But I like the staff." Canada couldn't stop himself from talking this time. Maybe it was his way of trying to protect what little Trudeau had left now.

Julian narrowed her eyes. "They're horrible. Really, they are. Just a bunch of 'Yes men' for Trudeau. The whole world is about to change, so don't get too attached to anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say too much, Love-" Julian walked up and started to fix his collar making Canada snarl just slightly. "-But let's just say that our next target is your neighbor across the sea."

"Julian… you're a bigger fool than I originally thought if you think you can take on Russia."

"Not me, Love. I have my hands full with you." She grinned while pulling Canada's head down just slightly so they were face to face. Canada wanted nothing more than to push her down and get her away from him. Why couldn't she see he doesn't even like her normally let alone romantically!

Still, his mind had a small thought, and he decided to act on it. "Tell me something, Julian. You've met with Cicero a few times now, I'm sure?" He asked her in a low tone. She fell for the bait and grinned flirtily back at Canada.

"Yep. What a guy."

"What does he want with us?"

"He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about what we do with the rest of you. He just wants Italy. All of it." Julian smiled a lovesick sort of smile and leaned in even closer so her head was against Canada's chest.

"Why?"

"Nah-uh-" Julian put her finger on Canada's lips, silencing him. "-No more of that. You have a press conference to get to."

Still, it was at that moment Canada realized something. Something Julian never meant to tell him. With the pieces fitting into place, Canada could only grin as he turned away from her. Julian can't harm North or South Italy alike. Not if Cicero's goal was to rule Italy that is. Pissing off Cicero Ricci is not something Julian would want and with that Canada knew that at least Italy would be safe, for now.

So that only left Justin, as far as Canada knew Justin was still in prison and would probably be in prison until the conference is over.

* * *

Riley had no clue how long he's been sitting on the blanket in the hotel room. He didn't want to come out any time soon. ' _This is my safety zone, nobody can hurt me here.'_ those words repeated in his head like a damn mantra. These were the words that always kept his safe when his father or mother would feel the need to scream at him for whatever reason. Or even when he was at the hospital. When the janitor creeped him out. Just whenever he needed to feel _safe._

Under the blanket, no harm would come to him. Ever. He always sat straight up when having these days less suffocation when sitting up. Ever since the word of losing both Canada and America hit everyone has been going crazy downstairs. Lots of yelling, screaming, placing the blame. Riley just couldn't take it anymore and had to retreat to the hotel room. He's been under the blanket ever since. If he was right the whole thing was over stimulating his brain and he was on the verge of crying. Riley could feel the tears try and push their way through and he was doing his best to squash them down.

A shaky breath left his mouth and Riley put his hand over his mouth as he started to slowly rock back and forth. He never felt this horrible before, maybe because he's never experienced something like this before. For Canada to be gone and Riley to have to just 'deal' with that fact left him with a nasty taste in his mouth.

Riley heard the door to the hotel room open and all he could do was just stay quiet and not move. It was easy to spot him, obviously, he was sitting straight up under the blanket on the bed. He didn't know who walked in or who sat on the edge of the bed. "... How'd you get in here?" Riley finally demanded after a few moments of silence.

There was another moment of silence before the blanket was grabbed and gently removed from over Riley's head. A wave of cool fresh air hit Riley before he was able to focus on the person in the room with him. It was Italy. He looked a little better, his hair was combed and his face was washed, but he still just looked miserable.

"I knew Cuba had a spare," Italy explained as he put the keycard on the bed.

Riley didn't know what it was, maybe it was because he was no longer under his blanket, or it was Italy's sadden face, but seeing Italy made the floodgate burst and the tears started to flood once again. He felt compromised like this, he felt exposed almost. So he grabbed the blanket and threw it back over his head. "Don't look at me!" Riley snapped before he buried his head into his knees.

Riley sniffled while trying his hardest to stop the tears, but they just wouldn't stop.

"Okay. If that's what you want…" Italy, rather emotionlessly, stated.

Riley felt his own nails dig into his arms and making them bleed.

"... You know, Canada wouldn't want to see you like this-"

"-Well he's not here, is he?!" Riley snapped back with more force than needed. He clenched his teeth to stop the sobs, but it did nothing as a loud sob left his mouth, and shook his whole body. He put his hand to his eyes and started to cry. "I'm sorry!" Riley blurted out feeling remorseful. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Riley, I know you're upset and probably worried, but we're going to get him back. Besides he's a nation, he can't die. It'll be alright." Riley felt Italy's hand touch the top of his head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better, or to make yourself feel better?" Riley sniffled and rubbed his runny nose on the back of his hand.

"I think to make both of us feel better… can I look at you now?"

"...Okay." With Riley's permission, Italy removed the blanket once again. Italy smiled a sad little smile. Riley sniffled again and sloppily wiped his tears away. Finally, Riley allowed himself to relax enough for Italy to hug him.

"There we go," Italy whispered as he patted Riley's back in soothing circles. Riley felt tears start to spill again while Italy hugged him.

"Are they going to going to be okay?" Riley sniffled softly and rested his head on Italy's shoulder. The hug was welcomed, really welcomed.

"We're all doing everything we can. Riley, you need to understand something-" Italy used his finger to lift Riley's head so they were face to face. "-If anything does happen to Canada, I will personally be the one to put whoever hurt him _down_. Alright?"

"Yeah. I understand."

For just a moment the two of them sat there in a hug until Riley was the one to break away. Mainly because there was a sudden knock at the door. The funny thing, when Riley turned to look the door was wide open, Italy hadn't shut it, but Germany knocked in an attempt to be polite.

"Ve~ Germany, is something wrong?" Italy asked as he stood.

" _Nien_ , if anything we have a breakthrough. Bianchi-"

" _Cazzo!_ I forgot about him!" Italy gasped. "He ran off, didn't he-"

" _Nien, Italien_ calm down." Germany put his hands on Italy's shoulders. "He says he has some information. Everyone's waiting on you downstairs."

"Oh! Of course, I'll be right down-"

"I'm coming too!" Riley got off of the bed quickly.

"No, you aren't," Italy told him just as swiftly.

"Yes, I am. I'm done feeling sad and lonely! I'm a big part of this too at this point!"

Italy's face twitched just slightly before he smiled. "Very well. Come on then."

* * *

As Germany said, Bianchi was in fact downstairs with everyone else in the meeting room. He had taken up Canada's seat. This wasn't a normal meeting as all the other micronations were there as well. Everyone looking at Bianchi with varying degrees of anger and wonder.

Riley took note that the projector seemed to be on, playing C.N.N on silent. The reporter was talking but there weren't any subtitles.

"Alright, I'm here." Italy didn't sit in his usual spot, instead, he sat right next to Bianchi on the table. "Talk." It was an order.

Bianchi swallowed hard and sucked in a slow breath. "Like I said before. I left before I got most of the details, but If the information told me was correct and you guys did walk right into an ambush I can probably safely say Canada was not their main objective to have."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just going to save myself the headache. Here, I snatched this from Cicero a while back-" Bianchi boredly handed Italy a piece of paper with an eye-roll. Was this guy drunk? He looked like it in all honesty.

"What is this?"

"Can't you read?"

Italy tsked his tongue and started to read out loud. "With this written document, I, Cicero Ricci, President of Italy, both north and south alike. Would like to _Withdrawl them from the United Nations!?_ " Italy gasped out as he jumped up like his seat was on fire.

"Are. You. _Fucking_ kidding me!?" Romano roared as he was right at Italy's side in a second. He too read over the document again and again, before he snatched it out of his brother's hand. "You didn't think this information should have been conveyed earlier!?"

Bianchi gave a bit of a shrug and started to dig into his ear. "Cicero wasn't the president and still isn't. So, I figured that wasn't coming to light, but if what I've been told was true, then odds are Canada and America alike both got that note."

"Ha!" England suddenly laughed. "America _can't_ leave the U.N. and neither can Canada, both of them are part of the G7 and important to it at that!"

"England. So are we!" Italy pointed out. "We can very well leave, not that I want to! But if the president were to want it we'd have no choice-" Italy looked at the paper with a look of horror.

Riley couldn't keep quiet anymore. "I asked it once, I'll ask it again, maybe _someone_ in this room could answer my question correctly. You guys are strong! You guys have emotions, you're basically walking superheroes from what I've seen. Why do you listen to the corrupt politicians?! Why don't you rebel! If you don't want to leave the U.N. then _don't!_ Stop listening to them, dammit!"

" _Chérie_ , it's not that simple." Monaco was the one to speak as she walked up and put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Isn't it though?" Riley challenged before she looked at Sealand who was by his parents with Ladonia. "It's no longer a secret, I'm not Quebec, I'm assuming you all already know this! But let me tell you why I'm here! My parents wanted to send me back to the mental hospital and I didn't want to go. So, I ran away and Canada found me… I'm not saying run away from your jobs. But I'm saying you have a choice. You _always_ have a choice! I mean, Italy didn't you and Canada disobey your bosses by running away together for a week?!"

" _...Si,_ we did." Italy nodded.

"Canada even told me that he ran away from Trudeau once because he and Trudeau got into a spat. So don't give me that 'Oh, we have to obey.' Bullshit!" Riley gasped in a breath that he's been holding. "I'm just saying, you guys are just as human as your humans. Don't forget that."

Everyone looked at each other.

Then England spoke. "Now, Riley. We understand what you mean, but this is not the mindset needed for us. Our people will riot-"

"-Then let them."

"-Our bosses need us-" England came closer to Riley now.

"Not if they're corrupt fuckers! If the people want them out then the people have spoken."

"-It never ends well if we revolt-"

"-I'm not saying revolt. I'm saying refuse there's a difference." Riley countered.

England leaned down so they were face to face. "We can't just not do as we're told!"

"Why not!?"

"Because… Because!..." England's face turned red as it was clear he was running out of things to say. "Because it's unheard of! A nation never once disobeyed what their boss wants of them! We do what we're told to do!"

"I shot Mussolini." Italy's confession was so out of left field that everyone, even Romano, looked at him with shock. All except for Germany.

"W-What?" England gasped.

"I, North Italy, Feliciano Vargas, _shot_ Mussolini in 1945."

"Italy-chan…" Japan breathed out.

"I hated what he did and what he turned my country into. So, when the time came, I shot him in the head and no. I don't regret it." Italy sighed and sat back down on the table. "Surprised?" He asked the others.

"...You've never told me this." Romano spoke, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I never felt the need to. Mussolini was dead and that was that. I honestly never wanted to think about it again. So, yes, Riley. We can disobey our bosses, kill them even."

The air in the room turned rather heavy after that.

"So, Bianchi. What's their next plan?" Italy changed the subject and focused back on his ex-employee.

"Dunno. Buuuut, judging by what's on the TV I'm guessing a world-wide public announcement might be what's next."

Instantly everyone looked at the CNN broadcast playing. China was the one to turn the volume on so they could hear what's being said.

"-One of the 'nations' uncovered have finally decided to speak out. Here in Ottawa, Canada. The nation is known as Matthew Williams, or our very own 'Canada' will be the very first nation to publicly speak out about the whole situation regarding them and his Ex-Prime Minister, Justin Trudeau!"

Riley walked slowly up to the projection as the scene changed to a more professional camera focusing on an empty podium that had five or so microphones set up and pointed at where the speaker would be. ' _It looks like Canada got his wish to be the first nation to publicly speak, but I bet he didn't want it like this._ '

Seborga was next to Riley in a second, and before Riley could say anything his hand was taken by Seborga. Riley realized that he's been holding his breath and slowly he exhaled as a wave of worry started to wash over him as Canada walked on screen a paper in his hands. "Canada… be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

The moment Canada stepped out on to the podium the sound of hundreds of camera shutters was the first thing to reach his ears. Then came the flash, hundreds of camera's flashing was enough to disorientate anybody. Good thing he wasn't moving anywhere. Still, if the flashing cameras weren't enough the camera's rolling would probably do it in for him if it weren't for the situation.

' _I can't believe this is what I wanted.'_ Canada thought as he couldn't hide his uncomfortable grimace. This was different than standing beside Justin while he gave a speech, being the one to hold his umbrella if it rained, or just standing with the staff in the background. The world wasn't watching Justin, it was watching _him_. What's worse, history was no doubt watching him at this moment. This _will_ go down in history. The question is: as what? As Canada finally coming out to the world and leaving the U.N.? Or as something else?

With a shaky breath, Canada gripped both sides of the podium. His anxiety spiked greatly as a slow and shaky breath left his mouth, and then echoed around through the microphone that was right in front of him. The camera's shuttered and clicked nonstop and Canada was just going to have to deal with that it seemed. He straightened himself up as a hush fell over the crowd.

"I… am the nation of Canada." Canada started in a slow and thoughtful voice. His own voice echoed around making him blink in surprise. His voice was so soft even when being magnified by a microphone.

Instantly people started demanding questions being answered while the cameras clicked and shuddered making Canada feel almost trapped. He wished for Italy at that moment, he needed someone's hand to hold right now. Why did he think this was a good idea just a week ago? Canada brought his hands up and signaled for everyone to quiet down. ' _You're a teacher and these are your students that won't quiet down.'_ he told himself. It worked. The journalists quieted down, some even reciprocated by raising their hands. Canada noticed that the ones that rose their hands were the younger looking ones.

"... Yes, you in the back." he pointed to a woman in pink that stood out to him the most.

"Is it true that you are immortal!?" She shouted in a high pitched voice, telling him that she didn't expect to be picked.

"Yes."

"Can you elaborate!?"

"Okay… during War world one I was shot in the eye during the first battle of Ypres. If I were human I would have died. During the second battle of Ypres, I fought Germany head-on and won, but I was still stabbed in the stomach in the process. Again, if I were human, I would have died." Canada explained slowly. He coughed as his throat was starting to turn dry, he now wished for some water.

"Do you have any proof?" The woman challenged.

"Unfortunately not. That was over a hundred years ago and my wounds have healed."

"Can you cite any _recent_ proof then!?" A male reporter demanded.

Canada racked his brain. Nothing came to mind- ' _Except…_ ' Canada swallowed and rubbed his neck. "I… was attacked in my own home by Montgomery Hortz. Montgomery tried to strangle me with a phone cord. I have the bruise to prove it… I have full reason to believe his endgame was to kill me-"

An explosion of questions greeted him next. Once again, Canada lifted his arms up and silenced them. "Please." with a simple word the reporters quieted down. Canada's throat remained dry and he coughed slightly. "One at a time."

Silence, aside from those damn cameras how many pictures did they need of him? Canada shut his eyes for a moment to try and calm his racing heart. "Yes, you in the front." He pointed to a reporter for CBC.

"Our sources tell us that Hortz was killed by you, is that true!?"

"Yes. It was self-defense. As I just said, he attacked me first. I retaliated and he died."

"Did you kill him because he campaigned against Trudeau?"

"For maple sake! Did you not just hear what I said?" Canada couldn't help but snap at the reporter. "He came into _my_ home and attacked _me_. If I had known it was him I wouldn't have fired, but he kept his face hidden."

The reporter wrote that down. Suddenly a hand crept its way on to Canada's shoulder. "Calm down." Julian urged in his ear before she placed a bottle of water on the podium and stalked away. Canada shuttered, god he hated it when she touched him. Still, he was at least grateful for the water.

* * *

"He's choking." England's voice made Riley look over his shoulder to see England standing right beside him. England's arms were crossed as he had an angry scowl on his face. "This is why I didn't want him speaking out in the first place. Matthew isn't exactly good with his words."

"It doesn't help that he's probably being forced to do this," Italy commented in a small voice. Riley looked over at Italy and saw him biting his thumbnail down so low that his thumb was actually starting to bleed. Seborga put a hand on Italy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him at least a little.

Riley watched the lady in red leave and he felt his eyebrow raise up a little. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. "C'mon, Canada." Riley swallowed hard.

* * *

Canada took a swallow of the water, thankful for the liquid cooling his throat at least for now.

"I apologize." He put the water bottle down next to him.

Hands went up. Canada honestly just picked someone. "You." He pointed to the man in the middle. "Did you shift the vote in favor of Trudeau?"

" _Non._ We nations aren't even _allowed_ to vote in case something like that happens!" Canada finally said it. "So those rumors are completely false."

"If that's the case then what are your current thoughts on Justin Trudeau now?"

' _Merde! I didn't expect it now.'_ Canada gritted his teeth. There was a hush. Canada looked at everyone in the crowd and then he looked down at the podium his little script right there.

"...Justin Trudeau…" Canada slowly exhaled. "Was someone I considered to be a close friend." The cameras continued to click if not more rapidly now. "..." Canada looked over where Julian was just about a few hundred yards away now with a gaggle of secret service around her. Julian smiled at him. "Which is why…" Canada looked back out at the crowd. He opened his voice to reply but stopped.

Canada licked his lips, shut his eyes, Julian still had Justin, and if he didn't tell the truth then Justin's life would be put in danger. That's not something Canada wanted, but at the same time. If he told the truth maybe they'd look more into the case, but would they have time? Canada felt his breath hitch slightly and echo around. It's the damn railroad dilemma and he didn't know how to approach it. Either way he's damning Trudeau.

A tiny voice then spoke in his ear.: " _Hello?"_

* * *

"Choking!" England seethed between clenched teeth.

"Shut it." Came a reply from someone, Riley didn't know.

"Why is he stalling?" someone, Ukraine, questioned with a gasp.

"Sh!" Came someone else's reply.

" _Matteo…_ " Italy was now biting his index finger. "C'mon, you know the truth…"

* * *

Canada thought he was going crazy when he heard a voice in his ear. He reached up to his right ear and touched something round and smooth. ' _Holy maple! The earwig! That's been in my ear this whole time?!_ ' Of course it was flesh colored and tiny so it went unnoticed by Julian and her crones!

The voice on the other side crackled a little. " _Canada if you can hear me, it's Justin. I can't say much right now, but I'm safe for now. Don't you worry about me. Give them hell for me. I'll be waiting."_

Canada looked over towards Julian, and smiled. She smiled back and winked. "I guess I should say what I really think. It pains me to see Justin _falsely accused!_ "

"What-" Julian gasped but was silenced by the wave of questions coming Canada's way.

"I've known Justin for five and a half years! And I can safely say that Justin Trudeau would _never_ attempt to harm the Queen of England!" Canada spat loudly into the microphone. "Justin Trudeau is a great man and a great Prime Minister in my eyes. He doesn't deserve this!"

If only looks could kill, Canada would be gasping for breath right about now as Julian was placing a glare his way.

Hands were up in the air. "You in the back!"

"Are you and Trudeau lovers?!"

"No, next question! You!" Canada pointed to the CBC reporter again.

"Do you have proof of him being framed?"

"I do not, but I can tell you right now if the investigators would get off of their asses and actually look they'd probably find holes in the whole thing. That is unless they're in Julian Cobrick's pocket!" Canada pointed at Julian. Julian blanched as her eyes went comically wide.

"You don't agree with Julian's values?" Someone shouted.

"I don't agree with _Julian_! Look in front of you people! Six leaders got put away in prison, who benefits from that? The people? No. The second in command!" Canada snarled out. "I will make it my mission to prove Justin's innocence!"

"Rumor has it that you and North Italy are lovers, is this true? And if so did Trudeau know this?!" Someone yelled out changing the subject. Canada was honestly a little relieved by this change.

Canada grabbed the water bottle and took a long swig. God, he wished this was whiskey. He honestly expected Julian to pull him off the stage by now, but then he realized something. That would look suspicious, wouldn't it? The current Prime Minister pulling Canada off the stage when he doesn't agree with her. Of course. Now the ball was in Canada's court and he couldn't be happier.

At least until the conference ends that is.

"Yes, we are, and yes, Trudeau did know, even though he tried to bring us apart on occasion." Canada explained.

"So you are aware of Italy's past, correct?"

"Yes, and he's not like that anymore! Italy's a sweetheart, really he is-"

"-So you're okay with being with a fascist?"

"Ex- Fascist!"

"But at one point he held those ideologies!"

"Yes, and so did Germany, does it make it right? No, but they've grown up and moved up from their past! Look at Germany for example! It was horrible what he represented at the time, yes, but now if someone even attempts to use that damn salute they'd get arrested on the spot. And dare I say those mistakes that Italy, Japan, and Germany made helped _us_ learn as well!" Canada sucked in a deep breath.

"I am not apologizing for them. That is something they have to do when they publicly come out which they _should_. But I am saying that it's time to learn and let go." Canada finished it with a snort.

"Are you leaving the U.N.?!" Someone blurted out.

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

Canada didn't answer that. His heart fluttered when he looked out in the crowd and he saw Nantucket poking up before he saw Alfred pushing past people. Canada couldn't contain his smile. "Alfie!" Forgetting the meeting, the press, the cameras, all of the world watching him at that moment. Canada jumped from the small stage and embraced his brother. America caught Canada quickly and lifted him up a few inches off the ground. Canada happily lifted his feet off of the ground in response.

"Mattie, I knew you missed me, but jeez-"

"Shut up! The last I saw of you was in the back of an ambulance." Canada grinned as he was placed back down on the ground.

America then happily sauntered over to the stage and took a step up. A secret service agent grabbed America by the arm. Clearly an attempt to get him _away_ from the stage, but America, being America, just smiled. "No thank you-" And yanked the bulky man to the ground in one simple arm pull. "I can get up on my own." And with that America got up to the podium. "Is this thing working?" America tapped the first microphone.

"Yes, Alfred." Canada got up next to America.

"Sorry bro! Your voice was so soft I just had to be sure!" America _loudly_ announced his voice echoing around them and the whole press to boot. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"They're fucked." Riley gasped out.

"Very much so!" Italy dramatically cried out as he shook his head and clawed at his hair.

"Now- hold up. America might be a good thing." France spoke as he had to help England physically sit down as the elder nation looked about ready to pass out.

"No- No it won't! America joining in is never a good thing, Frog!" England roared. "He's going to ruin _everything_." England let out a loud groan and sat back in his seat.

"Do be fair. Canada wasn't exactly doing too hot to start with." Russia laughed.

"No, but America is going to make this into a dumpster fire." England concluded as he draped one arm over his eyes. "I can't look anymore!"

"Somebody turn it up!"

* * *

"I am America- Well, I guess I should specify. I am the good ol' U.S. of A!" America grinned dumbly at the crowd. A couple of secret service made a move to go and get him but Canada firmly put himself between them and his brother.

"No! I'm letting him speak." Canada crossed his arms over his chest. The agents, a couple of them Canada knew backed down fairly quickly. They didn't know Canada lost his strength and Canada hoped it stayed that way.

"Are you two actually brothers!?" Came a call from the back.

"Yes!" America beamed and suddenly slung an arm over Canada's shoulders dragging him in. "Don't we look it?"

"Who's older?!" Came another shout.

"Aw, that's a hard one. Neither of us really know if I'm being honest. Canada had settlers first, but I became independent first. So we really just tell people we're twins."

"Does Mexico look like you two?" Someone different asked.

"Ah. _Non_. Mexico looks more like Spain for obvious reasons."

"America!? _America!?_ " An excited voice in the back called out to him as this particular journalist was now jumping up and down and waving their arms.

"Yes?" America asked them. How could anyone ignore that?

"Your president was recently arrested for treason as well, and your vice president was shot, what's going to happen now!?"

"It's simple, Like my brother just said, My President was falsely accused!"

"But the vice president-"

"Is dead, yes. We have no clue if that was his real intentions of not. But regardless until my President returns-"

"Matthew, he doesn't belong here." Julian hissed between her clenched teeth. "Get him off of the podium." Canada wiggled out from under his brother's arm and frowned. He soon placed himself between America, who was still talking, and Julian.

"No. This _is_ what you wanted."

"No, it isn't and you know that." Julian pointed a finger at him. "Get that dumbass off the stage before I forcibly remove him myself."

"Oh, so you want to see if it's possible for a human to fly? Because he will _throw_ you. America isn't exactly one to be messed with."

"I'm not playing! I will kill Trudeau-" Canada walked up and leaned down close to her ear.

"How can you do that when he's safely out of Prison, Julian?" Canada questioned.

There was a second of silence between the two of them. America continued to talk, but it was obvious that some of the crowd had noticed Canada and Julian very obviously having a conversation. Julian's face became pale and her hands started to shake slightly. "Y-You're wrong."

"I think we're done here Julian."

"... You'll regret this." Was the last threat Julian made before she turned her heel and stormed off. Canada watched her go. He watched her push past her secret service agents and leave.

"Bro! Someone has a question for you." America called him back.

"Of course."

* * *

Silence. No cameras, no reporters, just pure blissful silence. The only sound being the dull hum of the car's engine as America drove down the road. Canada felt purely exhausted and he knew that it still wasn't over. Not yet anyway. Canada looked at his brother and gave out a slow hum. "Thank you."

"Hm?" America inquired.

"For coming in when you did and for saving Trudeau."

"Psh, how could you possibly know _I_ saved him."

"Given the fact that he talked to me with the earwig, I would only assume it was you."

"Well… you'd be right. The hero saves the day again!" America tiredly shouted his catch phrase before the two of them just laughed a little.

"How'd you do it?" Canada rested his head against the window. His eyes are threatening to close any minute now.

"It was surprisingly easy. I just walked into the prison, told them I was America, showed them the paperwork to boot, and then said I was taking Trudeau to my land for questioning. They didn't even hesitate!"

"Where is he now?"

"On a private flight with his family to Minniesota For now. Until we can prove he didn't do anything."

"Minnesota?"

"It was the best place I could think of, near the border but on my land, and this way it's not a lie."

"Oh Al," Canada smiled. "Look at you. Granting my boss sanctuary... do you think I could do the same for your president?"

"No. Too dangerous." America smiled a little. "They might be a little more… antsy about you just coming in and taking my leader."

Canada laughed a soft laugh and rested eyes for a moment. "Still, I owe you…"

"Yeah… ya, do. But let's not worry about that now. Get some rest. You look ready to pass out- Oh." Before America finished his sentence Canada was already asleep in the passenger seat. "Yeah, it's gonna be a drive anyways."

* * *

Riley sat on the meeting room table. The conference is now long done and over with. Canada and America are now coming home. The projection quietly replayed clips from the chaotic conference. A few other nations quietly talked about what they witnessed. While Seborga, Sealand, and Wy, came up to Riley.

"That was one of the more interesting press Conferences I can safely, and happily, say I've ever seen." Riley laughed a little.

"I'll say." Seborga sat next to Riley on the table and smiled at him. "Canada sure did a bit of a number."

"Do you think he'll do another proper one?"

"Hard to say." Wy sat on Riley's left. "Maybe when everything calms down, but I bet he'll want to stay out of the spotlight for the time being."

"Yeah, didja see that lady? She looked _mad_. Like _M-A-D_."

"Yeah she did." Riley snorted a little and then crossed his legs under him. "Then again, I don't think that conference went the way she wanted."

"I agree!" Seborga laughed slightly.

"-Kids." All of them turned their head to look at Finland, who had his head poked into the empty meeting room. "Would you guys like some _Karjalanpiirakka_?"

"Oh! I do!" Sealand got up quickly.

"Some… what?" Riley hoped he didn't come off as rude when he asked.

"Rice pies." Seborga translated and he jumped down from the table with a table. "They're pretty tasty."

"Yeah, they are!" Wy jumped down as well.

"Oh, okay. You guys go ahead without me. I'll be there in a moment." Riley told them. "I just need a moment alone."

"Okay!" Sealand gave Riley a thumbs up before retreating with everyone else. Riley leaned back on his arms and felt a piece of paper shift under his hand. He flicked it away and sighed out happily.

"Canada's safe…" Riley spoke to himself. "He's safe and there's no need to worry." He focused on his breathing. His anxiety was still spiked up enough to make his head swim just slightly. Riley figured it was just his nerves talking when he had the uneasy feeling of being watched.

So, he decided to leave the darkened room and he jumped off of the table. Ready to make his exit. He stopped when he smelt the earth. "Huh?" Riley turned around and blinked in surprise at the woman now sitting on the table. Her back turned to Riley. Hmatch (Well Riley was blonde now but it still stood). She had on a tan dress that upon closer inspection Riley realized was made from animal hide. She also had on moccasins and a few trinkets that seemed to be made of bone. Who was she? And how did she get in?

Suddenly the woman's light brown eyes met Riley's and she smiled, but she said nothing and just watched the projection. Riley didn't know if he should leave or not. The picture on the projection changed to Canada and America. America with his arm slung over Canada's shoulders. "My boys…" The woman smiled sadly.

Riley blinked. "Your boys?" Riley couldn't help but press. Riley wasn't an expert on genetics but America and Canada looked nothing like her.

"Yes- oh right, you must have questions." The woman smiled and offered her hand. Which Riley took. "I'm Native America."

"Holy…" Riley breathed out in awe. "I'm Riley." Riley shook her hand happily.

"Yes, I'm aware. You're one of mine, I believe." Native America smiled and then placed her hand on Riley's head. "But from what I've been seeing, you're trying hard to become one of Canada's." The tone wasn't accusatory, but her lightly tugging on Riley's blonde hair was.

Still they didn't talk about it as Riley leaned into Native America's hug. And then rested on the table with his head on Native America's lap. "I don't hate my skin."

"Shh.."

Native America then started to hum softly as she continued to pet Riley's hair. The tone was soft and it made Riley sleepy. A part of Riley told him that he knew this lullaby, another part of Riley told him he was just stupid and tired.

Riley was woken up sometime later by England. "Lad…. you've appeared to have fallen asleep on the table." England whispered.

"Huh…" Riley breathed out. His neck hurting as well as his ear as it was pressed against the table. Riley cringed and slowly sat up. "I was talking to Nati-... oh…" Riley noticed that Native America was no longer there. "... I guess I just worried myself to sleep." Riley whispered before yawning loudly.

"Hm, you're starting to sound like me." England yawned in response. "C'mon, a table is no place for a child to sleep."

"Right." Riley popped his neck before jumping down from the table. England walked him out of the meeting room. Still, With England's hand on his back, Riley gave the meeting room one last look and blinked when he saw Native America now standing there transparent waving goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know when I have characters speak a language I make it Italicized but I'm changing things up this chapter. It's still going to be Italicized but because it's going to be a conversation (and if you know anything about me) I'm too lazy to translate a whole convo. I'll still do one or two words in a different language (easy words obvs) but I just can't do it for a whole convo.

Canada was rather thankful for America pulling in to a Mcdonalds drive thru. Canada was starved, the last time he ate was a couple of days ago but everything has been so hectic that he didn't have time to think about it. So he was pretty happy with his burger and fries to munch on. Granted he didn't inhale them the way his brother did with his six double burgers. "Th'nks." Canada thanked America the moment Canada took a bite.

"Yeah, I was pretty starved." America patted his stomach as he was done eating already. "So-" America started and then used his nail to start picking at his teeth, gross. "-What's next?"

Canada swallowed a bite down. "Dunno. Go back to the hotel, I guess-"

"No, I mean… Now what? We go back to the hotel and hang out there for another week, two, three? Mattie, I'm pretty sure a lot of nations want to go home." He explained as he now started to drive down the road.

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't think about that." Canada took another bite of his burger. Chewed then swallowed. "I'd say let them. I don't think they're under the threat of attack anymore, besides I'm sure Germany, Spain, Italy, and Australia all want to have words with their second in commands-"

"Yeah, that's another thing. The Italy bros and you."

"Eh?"

"Bro, you are aware the moment Italy and Romano step foot home they're in this Cicero guys territory, right? You don't that maybe, just maybe this guy might be waiting for them to return home?"

"I guess I didn't think about it like that."

"Yeah, and then there's you. I know Julian threatened you. All you're addresses are public and you still don't have your abilities back. Not sound sappy or whatever, but… I'm worried about you going home, bro."

"Right… Julian… she's still technically Prime Minister too…"

"I hate to say it… I don't think I want you to go home."

"America, I have to go home-"

"Do you _really?_ I mean Kuma and Quebec are both with you right now, so there's nothing for you at your house."

"... they're not Quebec-"

"-Alberta then- _ow!_ " Canada smacked America upside the head.

"They're not a micronation at all. They're human-"

"-Cool you adopted- _ow!_ Stop that!" America cursed under his breath when Canada struck him again.

"Then stop interrupting me! America… I… maybe kinda… might have… _Kidnapped_ them." Canada explained in an uneasy voice. There was silence.

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, what?" America blinked rapidly as the information was processing through his head.

"Don't make me repeat it."

"You _kidnapped_ a child?"

"Maybe? I mean don't get me wrong. I didn't just snatch him off the street! I met him in the mental hospital-"

"Oh, that makes it better!" America sarcastically spat. "You _kidnapped_ _a child!_ "

"He was running away! I just wanted to help so he wasn't sleeping on the streets!-"

"Canada-" America tsked his tongue and pulled his car off to the side of the road before he put it park.

Oh boy.

"-You have a target on your back right now, you know that?" America poked Canada's forehead in annoyance. "Julian is after _you_. She wanted to hurt _you_. I'm willing to bet she'll use that child to do it. You _have_ to send them back home."

"But-"

"Do you want another Outer Baldonia right now?"

"Obviously not! But America, it's already been made public that I have Riley! Justin knew I bet Julian does too. Sending them home isn't an option-"

"Dammit…" America slung his arm off of the side of the steering wheel in thought. "They can't stay with you either… Why'd you have to kidnap a child at the worst possible time?"

Canada gave an awkward shrug.

America tapped his steering wheel in thought before he suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it. You both can just stay with me."

"Bro…"

"Don't give me that look. I mean you already kidnapped the kid and if sending home isn't an option, then might as well take it a step further and just not go home at all. At least with me I'd know you'd be safe."

"I'd rather live with Papa if I'm being honest." Canada huffed.

"Well you can't- well you can, but would Riley want to go to a whole new part of the world and be with _France_ on top of it all?"

"... Dammit, you make a good point." Canada blew a raspberry in response.

America sighed and pulled the car back on to the road and off they were again. "Just talk to Riley, figure out what they want to do, but I don't want you going back across the border until Julain's been stopped- or until Justin's been cleared. One of the two."

"Yeah, I get your worry… what are you going to do about the Italy bros?"

"... Unfortunately, as much as I wish I could make them stay, I don't think I can. I'll talk to them, that's the most I can do at this point."

"Yeah… I'll talk to Italy about it as well."

America snorted a suppressed laugh. "Yeah bro… ' _Talk'_."

Canada blushed in response. "Shuddup!" And then he struck America one final time. Earning a loud:

" _Ow!_ Goddammit, Mattie!"

* * *

" _Matteo_!"

Canada hardly had the proper time to react before Italy completely attached himself to Canada. Legs around his waist and his arms around Canada's shoulder. Canada felt Italy's heartbeat as Italy's chest was right on Canada's face. Canada went back a step at the force of Italy's sudden weight sent him just a little off balance. "Italy- _ow!"_ Canada hissed in pain as Italy suddenly and quickly struck him up to the head.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Italy whined before giving Canada a prolonged kiss on the cheek.

"Of course… I'm just glad you and everyone else got back here safely." Canada looked up at Italy and felt Italy start to slip a little, so he used his hands to hold Italy's thighs in place. Italy pressed his forehead against Canada's and Canada shut his eyes happy to just be back with Italy. Although a bit of guilt was bubbling in the back of his mind.

"Welcome back, mates!" Australia, clearly not caring that Italy and Canada were clearly _having a moment_ and he slapped the back of Canada's back before doing the same for America. Canada and Italy both just shot Australia a look before Italy finally lowered himself to the ground. "We were debating if we needed to go and get you two or not," Australia explained.

Italy wrapped his arms around Canada's torso and held him close. Canada watched as his curl took the shape of a heart and the feeling of guilt continued to bubble over and Canada couldn't figure out why he was feeling so guilty- until Italy stood on his toes to give Canada a peck on the lips.

 _Julian's kiss_.

Canada tried to not let his emotions show. Not now anyway.

"Thank goodness." Something Canada wasn't expecting was when England came up to them and gave both Canada and America side hugs. He didn't even give Italy a passing glance. "Are you both alright?"

Canada nodded and so did America. "Of course! Those punks didn't even try to stop us!" America laughed his usual laugh that made Canada shake his head.

England exhaled slowly. "Thank goodness, I was-... I was upset with you two for doing something dangerous!" England corrected himself and immediately started his berating.

Italy started to rub his hand up and down Canada's arm and Canada looked at him, drowning England out. "Is this an Armani suit?" Italy whispered in question.

"Yeah, I didn't pick it," Canada whispered back. Italy continued to quietly rub his hand up and down Canada's arm. Usually, Canada wouldn't mind but his mind just kept flashing to Julian's hand being the one to touch him. So, before he did something he didn't mean to he decided to try and play it off by grabbing Italy's hand in his. It _seemed_ to have worked, Italy didn't show any emotion to the change.

"-Are you listening to me?" England huffed suddenly bringing Canada back to what was happening. Well, England wasn't just talking to Canada as America somewhere along the lines had started to fiddle with his phone.

"-Yeah-" America had dismissed England.

"-Totally." Canada sighed at the same time as America.

England sucked his teeth and just huffed. Obviously they weren't. However, he didn't get to stay angry for too long as a voice suddenly yelled out from the forming crowd. "Canada!"

"Rile-" Canada really didn't have time to react as Riley was the second person that day to almost knock him down with a fast and sudden hug. Riley didn't care as he hugged Canada's middle tightly. "Hey there." Canada laughed and expected yelling and anger from Riley, maybe a quip or two.

He didn't expect tears.

"Whoa-" Canada promptly let go of Italy's hand and leaned down so he and Riley were eye-level. "Hey, hey..." Canada whispered as he gently pulled Riley away from him. Riley sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I was…" Riley sniffled again. "I thought…" Riley couldn't get the words out. Canada wrapped his arms around Riley's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine."

"I know." Riley sniffed. " _I just thought the worst when I heard..."_ Riley told Canada. Canada blinked in surprise. Did Riley just speak French? He did know French after all.

Canada cleared his throat. " _But I'm fine, see. There's no need to cry."_ He responded back in French.

Riley wiped his tears away quickly. " _Just don't do it again, okay?"_

" _Of course, Riley."_ With that confirmation, Canada let go of Riley. Riley didn't say much after that. He just kept his gaze on his shoes. In all the time Canada knew Riley he never saw this side of him before. It was rather heartbreaking for Canada to see. So, Canada quietly cupped Riley's cheek in his hand. Riley looked at him tears still falling. "I'm not going anywhere, any time soon." Canada reassured him.

"G-Good! Next time you do something like that I'll kick your butt!" Riley huffed a shaky breath as Canada used his thumb to wipe a stray tear away from Riley's face.

"I'm sure we have a lot to discuss now." Came China's voice from the crowd of nations. Canada stood up and put both of his hands on Riley's shoulders keeping Riley in front of him.

"Yes, lots." America spoke up first "We need to have a meeting in fact."

Groans erupted from, not just the nations, but from the hotel staff, and Riley as well. "Another one?!" Someone yelled out in frustration.

"Calm down…" Canada, using the same technique he had with the journalist he signaled for everyone to quiet down. It worked, as expected really. Once everyone was quiet enough Canada spoke. "This should hopefully be the last meeting."

There was an excited murmur amongst the crowd. They were now a little more willing to comply. Canada smiled "Still, we need to get somethings ready beforehand. We'll call your rooms when the meeting should be ready." Canada explained to everyone. The excitement calmed down while most of them started breaking off into groups.

Italy started talking to Romano in Italian and that guilty feeling started to bubble up inside of Canada again. That damned kiss of Julian's. God, how he truly hated her. He hoped and prayed that she'd get what she deserves. Italy noticed Canada staring before too long and just smiled at Canada in response. Canada smiled back, but it didn't hold the same weight.

"Who are you?" Canada then looked down at his feet and let go of Riley's shoulders so he could pick up Kumajenko.

"I'm Canada." Canada poked Kumajulia's nose causing Kuma to wiggle his nose.

"I missed you. I've been stuck with him." Kuma gestured towards Riley.

"Hey!" Came Riley's hurt response.

"Now, Kumajeana that's not nice."

"Who are you again?"

Canada laughed. "You know who I am."

Riley rolled his eyes as Kumasuckup was clearly sucking up. He rubbed the top of his head under Canada's chin and started to purr. Canada chuckled a little at this and started to scratch the back of Kuma's ears. "Say, Riley-" Canada spoke up as he shifted Kumajazz. So the bear was now being held similar to the way a baby would be held. "I didn't know you could speak French."

"I can't- I mean I know a few words but not enough to hold a conversation."

"Riley. You _just_ spoke French to me. I even responded back in French."

"... I did?"

" _Oui_."

Canada watched as Riley's mouth formed a confused frown before he shook his head. "I dunno, man. Maybe it's because I've been around you for so long? Your influence or whatnot?"

Canada pursed his lips to the side and gave his head a bit of a shake. "I'm not sure my Influence works like that… but then again, if my influence can stop a polar bear from aging-"

"-and let it talk-"

"-That part- then there's a possibility that it could have you spontaneously learn French."

"Or, I've been in this building with France long enough, and I hang around Monaco."

"Ah, Riley." Canada couldn't help but blush a little as he scratched the side of his face. "It's undeniable to me, you were one hundred percent speaking Québécois French. Which is _way_ different from France's french. To the point that if you were to speak it to him he wouldn't understand it."

"That's… concerning.." Riley grimaced slightly at the news. "Next you'll tell me I'm actually turning into Quebec!" Riley tried to laugh it off, but it came off as fake.

Canada patted Riley's shoulder with his free hand. "Don't worry, that won't actually happen. I'm sure it's just my influence."

"Right…"

"Canada?" Italy popped back on over. His hands behind his back as he smiled at Canada, his eyes actually open.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I talk to you in private, _per favore?_ "

"Oh." Canada blinked and placed, a now whining, Kumarose down on the ground. "Sure…" Canada paused to think. "How about the meeting room? Nobody should be in there."

"Perfect!" Italy smiled and shut his eyes before walking ahead of Canada.

Canada looked at Riley. "I'll be back, alright?"

"You sure, last time you ran off with Italy you got taken by Julian Cobrick… and then proceeded to out her on live TV." Canada chuckled and tussled Riley's short hair.

"I don't think Italy plans on kidnapping me."

"You say that now!" Riley shot back in a joking way as Canada started to walk away. Canada smirked but didn't look back.

The meeting room wasn't far from the lobby, Canada did get a bit distracted as a couple of nations actually noticed and tried to speak to him. Some gave him pats on the backs, congratulations for standing up against corruption, while others tried to tell him how wrong he was for showing their kind in a rather negative light and possibly shifting the influence.

So, it took Canada a little longer than it should have to get into the meeting room. He opened the door. The room was rather dark, no projection playing, and half of the lights were dimmed down. Italy was sitting on the table. Italy perked up and beamed once Canada entered the room. "Come. Sit." Italy urged as he patted the empty spot on the table next to him.

Canada shut the door behind him and debated locking it, just in case someone came in, but decided not to. He sauntered over and sat next to Italy on the table. Italy instantly took Canada's hands in his own and opened his eyes. "Did they hurt you?" Italy asked in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

" _Non_. They wouldn't dare." Canada whispered in an equally soft voice. Italy ran his thumbs over the backs of Canada's hands. Italy then leaned in and rested his face into the crook of Canada's neck.

"Please, don't ever do something like that again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Italy whispered. Canada heard a sniffle and realized that Italy was crying, not surprising. Canada was just surprised he didn't cry earlier.

Canada warped his arms around Italy's back and pulled him in close. " _Amour,_ The only thing going through my mind was making sure you and everyone else got out."

"I know… and I know it's selfish of me wishing you left America behind… but I know if it were the other way I would have done the same."

"It worked out, didn't it? I'm back."

Italy looked up and Canada and through his tears, he smiled a tiny little smile. "Yeah. It did." Italy leaned in and kissed Canada. Canada's head spun a little from the sudden kiss, but he reacted by kissing Italy back- but the kiss didn't last as Canada was instantly reminded of Julian's own lips on his. Canada jerked away with a growl. Canada shook his head and

" _Amore?_ " Instantly concerned by the kiss breaking so suddenly and now by Canada refusing to look at him.

"It's… not you." Canada sighed softly and clenched his pants in his fists so hard that he could feel his nails light dig into his legs. "I need to tell you something… It's about Julian…"

And so, Canada explained everything that happened at the police station. The kiss, who it was clear that Julian was flirting and _wanted him_. Which was just weird for a boss. The constant touching afterward, all of it.

Italy stayed quiet for a few seconds. "That _cagna_." Italy spat angrily. Canada actually had to do a bit of a double-take.

"Yeah…" Canada bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry-"

" _Don't_." Italy spun and placed a finger on Canada's lips as he firmly spoke. "Don't you dare apologize for what that bitch did to you. You were forced to do that and it is not your fault. Do you hear me, _Matteo_? _It is_ _ **not**_ _your fault._ "

"..." Canada leaned in and rested his head on Italy's chest. Italy sweetly stroked Canada's hair. It was just silence and Canada honestly just loved the warmth and love Italy was giving him right now. "Thank you…" Canada reached and grabbed one of Italy's hands. He then looked up at Italy. "I've been feeling insanely guilty about this and…" Italy shushed him and cupped his face with his free hand.

"Don't let that horrid woman live rent-free in your mind anymore."

Canada pressed his forehead against Italy's. "You're my sunshine on a rainy day, you know that?"

"And you're my flower on a snowy day."

"I love you."

"I know."

Canada pecked Italy's lips.

They both then laughed at the cheesiness of it all. At that moment Canada couldn't have been happier. He was truly lucky to have Italy by his side right now and nobody was going to take that away from him.

And those that dared tried were going to feel how heavy Canada's boot could really be.


	12. Chapter 12

For once, the meeting room was civil. There was no screaming, no smashing each other's heads into walls, beating each other chairs, none of it. Either they were too tired to care anymore, or for once they decided to just shut up and listen. It was unknown to anyone. The almost somber silence was welcomed.

"So, we fell right into their hands." England was the one to speak up first. His voice was unnaturally quiet as he was reflecting on the information. "They wanted us all to stay here while they worked and that's exactly what they got when they exposed us."

"It seems so." Australia sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "I've been thinking about your VP America."

"How so?"

"Well…" Australia sat up a little straighter and started to fidget with a pen between his index and middle finger. "Bianchi mentioned that you two weren't the original targets. That it might have been Italy and Romano respectfully. Why did your VP shoot you?"

There was a rather tense silence as everyone seemed to think it over.

"... Because… he wasn't supposed to go for America?" France suddenly spoke up his voice shifting to a more concerning voice as he said it.

"Whatta mean? He _clearly_ hurt America." Romano huffed.

"Yes- but… What if America wasn't his target? It was supposed to be… Canada."

"Me?" Canada pointed to himself a little confused. "Why would he originally want to shoot me?"

"Canada, have you forgotten who your lover is?" France pointed out. Canada and Italy gave each other a quick look before focusing back on France. "It's almost perfect the more I think about it. He shoots you, Italy and Romano stay behind, Cicero gets them as a result."

"Then why bring the rest of us in? He said he wanted all of us there so if they were just going after three of us then why not lure the three of them and not the seven of us?" Australia countered as he continued to stim with a pencil between his fingers, if not a little more intense.

There was another tense silence. Then- "Ayiah! It's so obvious." China exclaimed suddenly as he slapped his forehead. "Because they _did_ want all seven of them. It's clear now! None of you were supposed to leave, but Canada gave you an exit they weren't expecting. They did want all of you."

"A greedy move on their part-" England snorted but was cut off by Finland.

"-A move that cost them five nations. I'm willing to bet more than anything they wanted all of you so they could announce all at once this big change to the United Nations, not just Canada. It would have shaken the world to its core." Finland shook his head just thinking about it.

"Okay… Then why did the Vice President forfeit his life for this?" Germany sat back in his chair as he asked. He then frowned. "It just-"

"-He didn't know we had guns." America sighed out. "It was not part of the equation. Maybe that's why he shot me-"

"- The _Idiota_ should have backed down then!" Romano snarled as he cut America off. "If they wanted to take us he shouldn't have fired; he knew I had a gun!"

Canada tapped his chin in thought. Romano did make a point. Yet, why would the Vice President just hand his life over like that? It just didn't seem logical, that man seemed so willing to throw America's president under the bus and take up the mantle for himself.

"Huhuhu." Russia laughed behind his hand.

"You got something you wanna say, Commie?" America crossed his arms in a huff and balanced his chair on two legs against the wall.

"Of course~ Clearly none of you have played chess before." Russia smiled cutely. "That man, you're Vice President was clearly a pawn."

That caught everyone's attention. "A pawn that failed and got knocked down as a result. Perhaps _Amerika_ makes a point. He didn't know you had guns. So, if what I've been told was true, maybe when Romano pointed his gun at the Vice President it startled him. So, he fired. Maybe he thought the gun wasn't real, maybe he panicked; regardless he acted recklessly and died as a result. His job as a pawn was to get all of you and he failed. Plain and simple."

Silence. Just silence.

Then Italy spoke his tone small but clear. "...We ruined Cicero's plan." He laughed suddenly. "All because Romano and I played _good cop; bad cop_!"

A couple of other nations laughed while others just looked rather uncomfortable, but the most surprising response came from Germany. : "Not even Cicero Ricci can predict what you think up Italy."

Canada didn't know if that was a compliment, an insult, or something else more… flirty? The tone was telling Canada it was flirty, but this was _Germany_. Canada didn't like it. Still, he kept his mouth shut. For now.

Nobody else brought it up either.

"Maybe we should bring in Bianchi…" Italy suddenly sighed out and he then leaned back, putting his ankle on his other leg. He then cupped his hands and twirled his thumbs in thought. "But he told us all he knows."

"So he says." Romano pointed at Italy and Italy shrugged.

"So he says…" Italy sighed out a long sigh. He then opened his eyes and zoned out by staring at the nearby wall. It wasn't maybe ten seconds later when Italy's eyes blinked and his brow furrowed. "... Have you noticed him these last couple of days?"

An annoyed Tsk left England's mouth and Canada wondered what pissed him off, but then England got up and went towards the nearby window and moved the blinds back to look outside. Must have been a noise that got England's attention (and frustration).

"What do you mean?" Hungary was the one to ask first and soon all attention was on Italy.

"Well, he's been drinking. In fact, I don't think I've seen him without a bottle of booze in his hand since we brought him here."

"It's the stress, I'm sure." Austria tried to quell Italy's nerves with a simple explanation, but it didn't work.

Canada watched England take his seat and didn't think much of it, but Canada did note that England looked paler now.

Italy started to bounce his leg. "Maybe… but, something just doesn't sit right with me on this." Italy bit on his already chewed up the thumb nail. Canada realized that Italy was actually biting the skin of his thumb and not the nail as the nail was too short now. As Italy was sitting next to Germany, it was Germany that quickly put a stop that. "Cicero is so smart he knows to hide, he planned all of this! Yet… he didn't plan for Bianchi's betrayal?"

"He's not psychic, Italy. I mean we're just talking about that." America explained.

Italy still shook his head. "I dunno… He started out so confident and brazen, but now he's a drunk bumbling mess… I think he knows something, something that's been on his mind and might be eating away at him."

"Something he might be afraid to say…" Romano slung one arm over the side of his chair and frowned. "... maybe we should bring Bianchi in. Just one last round of questioning before going home?"

A few nations nodded, while others seemed ready to leave and get this meeting over with. Italy stood. "I'll go and find him."

"I'll go with you." Canada offered.

"...That won't be necessary…" England finally spoke in a slow and grave tone. His hands cupped on the desk, his skin looking sickly pale like he was about to vomit right there. England looked at everyone but then turned to face Italy dead on. "... he's hanging from the tree outside."

* * *

"Jesus Christ." America groaned as he, Canada, and Russia walked outside. The sun was setting over the horizon giving the city an almost fairytale glow. It was beautiful, say for the dead body they were approaching.

Straws were picked and Canada, America, and Russia got the short ends. Canada didn't mind, he was glad in all actuality. Italy didn't look like he was up to this task and Canada didn't blame him. Should they call the cops?

Yeah, they should, but they wanted to examine the body first and foremost and they couldn't wait for cops. It was sick and macabre of them to do this, but they needed to know for themselves if this was truly a suicide or not. Bianchi was proud of his immunity and now he was dead. It just didn't add up. They weren't going to cut him down. They'd save that for the cops. The tree itself was in the back of the hotel away from the main road; blocked off by a fence that only those that were at the hotel could get to. Thank goodness the hotel was bought out by Alfred.

The smell hit Canada first.

"Maple… he's been out here a while." Canada stopped walking and plugged his nose.

"I'll say," Russia responded. He was the first one to Bianchi's corpse.

God. Flys were eating at his eyes, red ants were already trailing up and down his body for food. His body itself was bloated and rigid. His eyes, what was left of them, looked ready to pop out of his skull any minute, and his tongue was poking out of his mouth.

"Gloves." America handed Russia a pair of latex gloves, before doing the same for Canada and himself. Canada honestly wasn't even going to ask where and why his brother had gotten latex gloves from. At least he was prepared. Canada got his on. Russia immediately checked Bianchi's hand.

"This wasn't a suicide."

America rolled his eyes. "Bro, we just got out here-"

Russia showed America Bianchi's stiff lifeless hand. Canada leaned in for himself.

"Hair and blood under his nails. He fought with someone."

Canada looked at Bianchi's face and grimaced with a headshake.

"Maybe, but bro, look at his neck. Claw marks around the noose. I'm not saying it's not a suicide, but this is common in people who don't hang themselves correctly. He was probably still alive gasping for air."

"How could you possibly know that?" Canada shook his head in disgust.

"I was lynched and not correctly either, bro. I clawed the shit out of my neck when I was hanging."

Canada looked into Bianchi's eyes and felt bile start to rise up. His stomach did flips and turns. "Maybe-" Canada gagged but didn't throw-up. "Maybe we should check his pockets?"

"Yes." Russia nodded and then went through Bianchi's right pants pocket while America went for the left.

Canada was going to help, but his stomach turned too much and he couldn't take it anymore. He went behind the tree to vomit up his lunch. First, it was a few dry heaves before his lunch finally left his body in an unpleasant and gross way. "God!" Canada could only gasp out as he put his hands on his knees and looked forward at the wooden fence. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaced at the sour taste in his mouth. Canada then stopped and stood up more fully and looked at the fence with wide eyes.

"Nothing in his pockets, just his wallet…" America sighed in defeat as he held the brown leather wallet in his hands.

"Guys…" Canada whispered.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't a suicide. It just doesn't make sense to be one."

"C'mon bro, Bianchi was getting drunk before this happened. He knew what he was doing."

"Yo!" Canada poked his head from around the tree and snapped his fingers. That did the trick as the others looked at him. "Russia's right. It's not a suicide."

America huffed and scowled. "You're siding with the commie now?"

"Well-" Canada crossed his arms over his chest and swallowed down some more bile threatening to rise up again. "Seeing how I'm looking at a message painted on the fence, I'd have to agree with Russia now."

Russia and America quickly joined Canada's side. The message was hidden behind the tree from almost every which angle. It was a simple message written in red paint, fitting almost.

_Un esempio._

"What does that say?" America scratched his head in thought.

A breeze swept by them as Canada felt his stomach sink and continue to do flips. "An Example. It's Italian." Canada held on to his stomach. "... I think you should call the cops now."

"Yeah-" America made a face and grabbed his phone, but before he could dial for the police, Russia grabbed America's arm stopping him.

"Wait, _Amerika._ Who could have done this?"

"What do you mean, bro?"

"I'm saying think about it. If this Cicero were to do this why didn't we see him? There's no way he could have come in and just taken Bianchi without _one_ of us noticing."

America frowned and lowered his phone. Another warm breeze swept by them as the wheels in America's head started to turn. "Shit… there's a spy." He rubbed his chin suddenly.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But who?"

"No way it was one of us or any other nation. We all want Cicero's head on a pike." Canada spoke up next.

America nodded. "He makes a point. It can't be one us it just wouldn't make any sense."

"...Then it has to be one of the hotel staff."

"..." Canada felt his brow furrow suddenly as a disturbing thought ran through his mind. "My god… Bianchi knew. He _must_ have! He knew who it was."

"Then why not tell us?" Russia's own brow furrowed in thought. "He had immunity and we would have believed him."

America said nothing, instead he opened Bianchi's wallet that was still in his hands. America then pulled out a small picture. "Because I don't think he wasn't given a choice." America flipped the picture around to show Bianchi with two little girls, most likely his daughters.

"Shit." Canada breathed out at the implication. It was then that Canada felt his stomach turn for the last time. He felt anger take place of sickness. Enough. Enough was enough. Bianchi didn't need to die! His daughters didn't need to be threatened or worse! Canada breathed out several deep breaths before he shook his head. "We have to stop him…We need to stop him! This man… he's dangerous and a threat to all of us!" Canada finally spat out in a slow voice.

"Yeah, we do." America agreed as he stuffed the picture back into Bianchi's wallet. "We really do."

Russia crossed his arms. "We need that spy."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"One step at a time." Canada gnawed on his bottom lip for a few fleeting seconds. "Let's let the others know what we know, oh, and call the cops."

"Right, on it. Go." With a wave of the hand, America dismissed Canada and Russia alike. Canada and Russia both disposed of their latex gloves in a nearby trashcan once they were inside. Canada swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head.

"Sick. It's all just sick."

"Yes, but that's war, isn't it?" Russia responded simply.

"We're at war?"

"You don't think so, _Met'yu_? Has there not been death? Sabotage? Prisoners of war? Spies? It's clear to me that Cicero is waging a war against us."

Canada sucked in a slow and deep breath at the thought. "I suppose when you put it that way…" Canada then narrowed his eyes and held his head up in a more prideful manor. "Well, unfortunately for Cicero, he failed to realize that I have yet to lose a war and this one isn't going to be any different! He'll pay for what he did." With his fists clenched to his side, Canada stormed off away from Russia. "I'll personally make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a tag for Bianchi's death?


	13. Chapter 13

"That's a lotta cops..." Seborga was the first to bring the obvious to their attention as he and the other Micronations (and Riley) were coming back from the park. He was right. That _was_ a lot of cops, the firefighters and ambulance didn't help.

"What happened?" Riley asked as he picked up his pace a little. Was someone hurt? They were only gone a few hours! Riley stopped walking when paramedics emerged from the building. There was a stretcher and a body covered in a cloth.

Someone was dead.

Riley's heart plummeted. He turned back to look at that the others and they all also had a look of worry on their face. "That can't be one of us…" Wy came up next to Riley as they watched the paramedics roll the body away towards the stretcher.

"Riley?" Riley was so focused on the body and his mind wondering who it could be that he didn't see Canada poke his head out of the front door. Kumajeepa in his arms. "Hey-"

"-Who is it?" Riley didn't hesitate to ask as he took a big step towards Canada, trying not to let his real feelings of worry shine through. Canada blinked before sighing.

"Uh-Yeah… Seborga. You're… gonna want to go and find your brothers." Canada sighed suddenly.

"Why? Who is it?"

Sealand and Wy looked at Riley then Seborga before settling on Canada for answers. Canada let out another long sigh. "Bianchi. He uh…killed himself it wasn't pretty." Canada swallowed hard before he wiped his forehead. "Like I said. You should go and find your brothers. They're both taking it kind of hard-" Canada hardly got the sentence out before Seborga ran into the hotel. "-They're not in there!" Canada called back Seborga stopped instantly before spinning around.

"Where are they then?"

Canada pointed across the street. What was across the street? A church. "There."

" _... Grazie_." Seborga then crossed the street.

"Sealand, Wy, go find your respected nations. I have a feeling we won't be staying here much longer." Canada urged as he opened the door. They both complied but not before shooting one last glimpse at the stretcher. This just left Riley with Canada.

And boy, it felt rather awkward. Neither of them said a thing as the air tend heavy. Questions ran through Riley's mind but he wasn't brave enough to ask. Not now. "Hey- I think there's an ice-cream shop around here somewhere, yeah?" Canada was the one to pipe up first.

"I think."

"C'mon. Let's go get a cone." Canada put a hand on Riley's shoulder and lead him away from the building and cops. "I… need to talk to you anyways. About all that's been happening and whatnot."

Riley reached up and touched Canada's hand out of reflex. "Okay."

"After Ice-cream though."

"Yeah."

"..."

Canada was like an open book when it came to his emotions. His voice was trying to be cheery but was faltering while his face looked forlorn and rather sad. Obviously there was a lot on his mind. Riley watched as Canada started to bite at his nails and mumble softly to himself. Riley had a feeling that it wasn't as simple as Bianchi killing himself.

Eventually, Canada placed Kumajiro down on the ground so the bear could silently walk beside him. "You're really just letting him walk in public, huh?" Riley tried to joke.

"Huh?" Canada looked at Riley with a confused face.

"Kuma…"

"Oh, he's fine." Canada waved it off and went back to mumbling.

Riley could only shrug it off. Riley wanted to ask Canada if it was really a suicide, or if Canada was already, but he knew now wasn't the best time. His instincts telling him to give Canada time to figure out what he needed to.

Well, it wasn't an ice cream shop, but rather a vendor. The vendor nearly shat himself at the sight of Kumajiro. "Is that a bear?!"

"My dog." Canada simply huffed. "Rare breed- uh. Riley, what kind do you want?" Canada snapped out of his weird trance suddenly and looked back at Riley, speaking as nothing had happened.

"Chocolate."

"One chocolate, one strawberry-" Kumajiro not one to be left out suddenly grabbed on to Canada's pantleg and started to pull. "And vanilla all in cups."

The vendor gave Kumajiro a worried look but went to serve them anyway. Canada paid and they all got their ice cream. The ice-cream vendor wasn't far from the park and that's where the three of them wound up going. Canada and Riley sitting on the only two functioning swigs while Kumajira ate his ice cream on the ground.

A chilly November wind swept by them. Their ice cream making them even colder as they ate. The park was secluded and the sun was gone leaving them in the dusk.

"He didn't kill himself, did he?" Riley finally asked as he took the final bite of his ice cream.

"We don't think so. No- Here you-" Before Riley knew it his face was wiped off from a surprise napkin.

"Dude, I'm not five-" Riley squirmed as Canada continued to help him.

"Oh. Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Canada balled up the napkin and tucked it away in his pocket. "But no. We don't think so. Which is why the lot of us are packing up and leaving tonight. We can't stay there anymore. It's not safe."

"Was it ever?"

"... I don't know."

"So, its time for us to go back home then?" Riley realized that meant that it was probably time for him to go back home as well. Riley knew he wasn't going to stay with Canada forever, but damn, it just felt too short to be satisfying.

"That's the thing, Riley. I'm afraid I might have to kidnap you for longer."

Riley blinked. "What?"

"I'm leaving this sorely up to you, Riley. You can stay with America for the time being. So I'll know you're safe, or you can go back home with your parents. The choice is up to you and I won't hold it against you in any which way."

Riley was absolutely ready to stay with America. He opened his mouth but stopped. His brow furrowed and his mouth took the shape of a frown. "Wait… what about you?"

Canada sighed and looked at his untouched melted ice cream. "I had a long discussion with America about this. I need to confront Julian myself. As much as I would love to go into hiding until she is out of office, I'm afraid it's not the right thing to do. I can't leave my land to her clutches, I need to go back home and deal with her."

"Canada no!" Riley instantly shot up from the swing. "She'll hurt you-"

"Riley."

"Please…" Riley squeaked as the tears suddenly threatened to spill again. "You really pissed her off-" Riley brought his hand up to wipe away some tears.

"Riley, sweetheart." Canada put his ice cream down- which Kuma immediately took for his own- and wrapped Riley in a hug. "Julian won't do a thing to me."

"H-How do you know?"

"Because she kissed me, Riley. Julian is absolutely smitten with me."

That didn't help things. Riley sobbed softly. "She's a freak!" He gasped out covering his eyes with his hands. He shook his head vigorously from side to side as shaky sobs left his mouth.

"Yes, yes she is. But it's because of that I know she wouldn't do a thing to harm me. You have nothing to worry about."

Riley whimpered and rested his chin on Canada's shoulder. "That just makes me worry more."

"Well don't. You may not know it Riley, but I can be pretty suave."

"...Ew."

Canada laughed and so did Riley. Canada let go of Riley and offered him a smile. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. I promise." Riley sniffed and wiped his eyes. He didn't feel satisfied with that answer, but he knew that there was no talking Canada out of this.

"Ugh." Riley swallowed hard before sniffling. "Stop making me cry."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't."

Canada gave Riley a sad smile and softly patted his head. "You don't have to give me your answer right away, but I need to know by tomorrow morning. That's when we're leaving."

"Okay-" Riley let out a loud sniffle again. "Okay."

* * *

The church was quiet, almost desolate. Candles were lit, but not by the pastor. Seborga watched as Romano and Italy both moved in unison to light the candles before them. Their lips moved but no sounds came out as they prayed. Once enough candles were lit to their satisfaction Italy was the first to get on his knees. He put his hands on the floor in front of him and about half-way through his prayer is when the tears started. Seborga only knew this because hiccups started to leave Italy's mouth before his shoulders started to shake.

Romano quickly wrapped his brother in a half hug. Seborga didn't even need to think about it. He soon walked up to Italy, got down on his own hands and knees, and hugged his older brother.

"You know?" Romano whispered.

"Yeah. Canada told me." Seborga whispered back.

Romano silently made the cross with his body. Seborga copied. Italy started to rock a little while praying. Fresh tears running down his face as he looked at the giant cross in front of them. Seborga bowed his head, partially because he couldn't look at Felicano's tearful face and partially so he could pray as well. He wasn't friends with Bianchi, Seborga didn't even like the guy! That didn't mean he deserved what he got. Nobody deserved that.

So, Seborga prayed for Bianchi. " _I commend you, my dear Christian. to Almighty God, and entrust you to your Creator."_ How Ironic for him to pray for someone named Christian with a Catholic prayer.

"Oh my."

Seborga was the first to turn around at the stranger. It was a priest, a father. He was a black man with the bluest eyes that only Germany seemed to match in color. The man held his bible under his arm before he approached the three of them.

"Sorry, father," Romano spoke in a soft tone. The softest tone Seborga had ever heard him use. "We just-"

"It's alright, my son." The man put his hand on Romano's shoulder. "I saw you two approach from the hotel. I take it you knew the man?"

Italy sniffled softly.

"We worked with him."

"How tragic."

"Yeah. We just needed some… guidance through it all."

"Of course, my children. Take all the time you need. I'll be in the pew." With that, the priest did as he said and sat in a pew. The man took his bible out and started to read. Seborga silently slipped his arm around Italy's shoulders and tried to comfort his brother in Italian.

" _It's okay. He's in a better place."_ Seborga tried to comfort Italy.

" _He shouldn't be! I mean he should! He should have died at all. He had a family, Sebastian, a family who loved him. He gave his life for us and he shouldn't have."_

" _... It's not your fault."_

Italy bit his lip and shook his head. "It is."

" _No. It's not. He knew what he was getting into when he came to us."_ Romano piped up and he then got down as he was next to Italy. Italy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his palm. Romano, in one of his more sensitive moments quietly hugged Italy.

For a few moments it was silent, say for Italy's sniffling. Romano and Seborga both said their prayers in the silence.

"If I may be so bold." The priest spoke suddenly, reminding the three of them that he was still there. "I know it's hard when dealing with death. When my youngest died I thought it was the end of the world. But then I was reminded of _Nehemiah 8:10_ -"

"Do not grieve. For the Lord is your strength." Italy whispered as he finally stood up from his knees. He sniffled and wiped the corners of his eyes with his fingertips. "Yes, I remember that one. I'm sorry, Father, I shouldn't have interrupted."

"It's alright. You know the bible well?"

"Know it?" Seborga raised an eyebrow before laughing a small and awkward laugh. "We're _Italian_ , Father. We've read it front to back at least four or five times."

The priest gave a laugh at that. "I'd be lying if I said my father didn't make me do the same." The priest got up from his pew and came over to the three of them. He looked at them and smiled. "Your eyes. They're old. You must be those nations everyone been talking about."

"...I can't lie to a priest, unfortunately." Romano bit his lip. "Yeah, we are."

Seborga and Italy both just looked away from the man. "We can leave-" Italy was next to speak, but the priest cut him off.

"Nonsense. You're safe here, this place is welcome of every one of god's creations, and that involves you three." The priest told them in a soft voice. "I'm assuming with everything going on you three really do need some guidance."

"Yeah…" Romano turned around and looked at the giant cross in front of them. "We do… so much has been happening this last week and… now Bianchi…" Romano shook his head.

"It makes you angry?"

"Of course it does! The man was murdered."

"It wasn't a suicide?!" Seborga gasped out.

"No." Italy huffed and looked down "He didn't deserve it! Yeah he wasn't a great man but- but- we have to do something!"

"Ah, my child. _Deuteronomy 32:35._ "

"I… I don't know that one." Italy confessed and he looked back down at his shoes.

"It is mine to avenge; I will repay. In due time their foot will slip; their day of disaster is near and their doom rushes upon them." The priest quoted.

"Karma." Romano translated more to himself than anybody else.

"If that is what you wish to see it as, then so be it." The priest nodded. He then reached and grabbed Italy's hands into his own. "Let me try another verse then. _Peter 3:9._ "

"... Do not repay evil; for evil or reviling for reviling, but on the contrary, bless, for to this you were called, that you may obtain a blessing." Italy quoted.

"Yes. I hope you understand what that means."

"Yes."

"Don't do something god wouldn't do. It may be your downfall." The priest tapped the side of his forehead. "Be smart, my son…"

* * *

The lobby was filled with nations. The police were gone, for now, and now it was just them. There was yelling from some, while others just stayed quiet and observed. For Italy it felt like all eyes were on him the moment they walked in. Of course, Italy didn't make his exit from the hotel a quiet one. Natually some nations would be concerned with him.

" _Italia!_ " Finland was the first to approach him. "How are two holding up?"

"Fine."

"Fucking fine." Romano huffed.

"I'm fine too!" Seborga joined in.

"That's good! Have any of you seen Canada?"

"Canada? No, why? What's wrong?" Italy shook his head. He felt his heart plummet. What happened now!?

"Nothing! That's the thing! Thanks to him blasting Julian Cobrick on live TV They quickly reopened not just Justin's case but all of the others as well!"

"That's great! Canada will be ecstatic!"

"Yeah, his prime minister hasn't been cleared yet, but from what we know things are looking up!" Finland grinned at the news. Something quickly caught Finland's eyes and he suddenly went off running-

"Sealand! Don't drink that! It's wine!"

"Karma." Romano grinned as he put his arm around Italy's shoulders. "See? Not everything is so bad."

"Yeah, hopefully, we can turn the tide when we go back home."

Seborga couldn't stop his grin as he leaned against the nearest wall. He watched the others talk and realized that they weren't yelling out of anger, but rather happiness. Finally, a silver lining on this cloudy week. Seborga noted that some Nations had their luggage by their feet clearly ready to take their leave.

The door to the lobby opened and in came Canada, Riley, and Kumajiro.

"Bro!" America instantly flagged down Canada and came rushing to his brother, followed by Italy who attached himself to Canada's side. America was the one to break the happy news to his brother. Canada, like the others, started to beam with happiness.

"That's great! You hear that, Riley! Oh, this is amazing!" Canada clapped his hands. Kumajaques lifted his nose in the air and seemed to be sniffing. Seborga looked away from the bear and focused on a couple of other nations.

He looked back at them when he heard Italy laughing. His older brother now talking to America. America grinning as he scratched the back of his head.

Italy looked at America's waistband. He didn't mean to, but something shiny caught his eye. A gun, America had it tucked away in his waistband. It wasn't like the Glocks he had given them (and they had all returned say for Canada.) it was a revolver made out shiny metal newly polished. Italy really didn't like guns, but he knew America had every right to be paranoid.

"So, yeah-" America coughed and focused on Canada. "Are you _sure_ you want to go back home, bro? Julian is still in office and I'm sure if you wait-"

"America, I'm telling you. I'll be the one to put the final nail in her coffin-Kuma!-" Canada grunted with slight annoyance as his beloved pet bear started to paw at his leg for attention. "What's wrong?"

"He's probably hungry." Riley laughed a little and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Hey, that reminds me. What are you gonna do?" America asked Riley to shift the conversation away. Italy watched Kuma and Canada for just a moment before looking at Riley and America.

"I dunno…" Riley pouted. "I don't want to leave Canada."

Speaking of Canada, Italy watched as his boyfriend stood and looked around almost frantically. Like he was looking for someone in the sea of nations that littered the lobby. " _Amore?_ " Italy questioned but he went ignored as Canada whipped his head around.

Kumajiro growled suddenly and got down showing his teeth.

Italy's heart spiked and his limbs went cold. He looked at America but he was still talking to Riley. Italy's eyes went down to that shiny revolver that was visible to everyone. A voice in his head telling him to grab it.

He didn't yet.

"-Bro?" America finally stopped talking to Riley and focused back on Canada who was still looking around. Riley let out a hum and crossed his arms over his chest.

Italy was the first to see just who Canada was looking for. Blonde hair pushing through the crowd caught his eye. That shouldn't bug him, a lot of them were blonde! But this was a woman and it was Leitchenstien or Ukraine's hairstyle. Then, somehow, Italy heard it. The click of heels and he saw a ruby red outfit.

Three things happened at once.

Finland yelled out.

A gun went off.

And Italy snatched America's gun. Everything Germany teaching him came rushing back to him at that moment and he fired. For once Italy hit his target and Julian Cobrick went down.

Italy's ears were ringing, his hands vibrated from the kickback of the gun. He hit her right in the head. He knew he did. Blood leaked from her head and pooled on to the floor. Italy stood there in shock he still held the revolver tightly in his grasp as he watched the body. His head buzzed and his ears rung. The pool of blood leaked towards him and he could see his own reflect stare at it. He hadn't meant to kill her.

But he did and there was no coming back from that.

" _Italien._ " Germany's voice spoke softly and he cautiously walked in front of Italy. "Give me the gun." It was a demand.

"I… I didn't mean to kill her-"

"... I know. Just give me the gun, please."

"I-" Italy let out a shaky breath.

"Easy." Germany successfully grabbed the gun from Italy and placed it on the ground. "Deep breaths."

"I… I didn't mean to."

Germany frowned and put a hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy was still having trouble hearing and his hands still felt tingly. "You did good," Germany told him.

"I…"

Italy's eyebrows shot up at that, and another sound entered his ears. Yelling.

Canada was yelling. Was he shot?!

Italy looked over his shoulder instantly, and the truth was much worst than Italy ever could have ever thought

Canada was never Julian's target. Riley was. The teen on the ground, bleeding from the chest were Julian had shot him. Canada was holding Riley to his chest screaming as loud as his lungs would allow him. Tears running down his face as he repeatedly called Riley's name. Each time with more desperation. 

"Don't look." Germany urged his head forward. "Don't."

"I… I…"

Italy just couldn't find the words to say.


	14. Chapter 14

It took the personification of America, Sweden, and Finland to hold Canada back as to allow the paramedics to take Riley away. The moment he was in the ambulance Canada broke free and rushed so he could be inside with him. Riley was alive, but just hardly. The bullet struck him right in the chest and honestly, every one of the nations knew the harsh truth. Riley probably wasn't going to make it through the night. It'd take a miracle.

Everyone just numbly stood around as the cops inspected the scene. America swallowed hard as one cop had to be the one to lift Julian up to get a look at her face. Another cop collected America's gun from the ground and placed it in the bag.

America just couldn't believe that Italy- Italy! Would have snatched his gun like that. Twice in one week, an Italian brother killed a politician and that was an unnerving amount of dead politicians. Not even counting Canada's body count.

Italy…

America licked his dry lips as the nation in question was sitting away from everyone. Hands cuffed. He just stared off into space. Germany stood by him, an angry aura radiating off of him, not towards Italy, but towards the officers that had placed Italy in cuffs in the first place.

" _Verdammit_ , she shot first! We all can attest to that!"

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just a precaution. Besides your friend doesn't… seem alright."

That conversation replied in America's head as he looked at the, clearly, psyched-out Italy.

Germany was currently having a heated argument with the officer in question.

"He's always hated guns…" America heard Hungary say to India from behind America. America made sure not to let them see that he was listening in.

"Yeah, but it was justified." Prussia cut in with an angry scowl. "She shot a _kid_ , Eliza."

"I'm not saying it's not justified. I'm just… I didn't think he would actually shoot someone."

"This wouldn't have happened if America didn't have a gun on him." Indian seethed. "Italy is foolish and skittish at that. He admitted to shooting Mussolini of course he wouldn't have qualms about shooting another politician."

America wanted to bite back, retaliate, but India had a point. America knew better than to have his gun on him especially in public, but he didn't want another surprise attack… Well, he got one and Italy was paying the price.

A nation, shockingly, came to America's defense. It was Russia. "Are you _Tupoy_? If _Amerika_ didn't have his gun on him that woman probably would have shot someone else on top of that human. You wouldn't be saying that if England or you would have been next, I'm sure. Yes, Italiya shot Mussolini back then, but that doesn't mean he's… _blasting_ every politician he disagrees with! That woman shot a human in a room full of immortal nations, she went for the one that wasn't immortal. You think on that."

America had to hold back on his laughter. There was something oddly funny about Russia saying the world "Blasting." like that. Clearly he wasn't being so stealthy as he thought. "It is rude to eavesdrop." Russia came up to America.

"Dude!" America gasped in shock and put his hand on his chest.

"Ah, _sozhaleyu_." Russia apologized as he scratched at his chin. The two stood in silence watching as the police lifted Julian's corpse and America had to look away.

"Damn… that's the third politician lost."

"Way too many…" Russia shook his head.

The cops put a sheet over Julian's form and America huffed. "At least it's not Riley."

"Yet."

"...Yet."

* * *

Kumajiro whined loudly as he laid under Riley's arm. Obviously the bear wasn't exactly allowed in the hospital but Canada managed to pass him off as a robotic Teddy bear. The nurse believed it because nobody ever suspected an actual polar bear in Chicago. "I know, Buddy." Canada stroked Kuma between his ears.

Riley was alive, but just barely. The bullet hit him in the chest and went clean through the other side. It missed his aorta artery, but nicked his right lung, and broke a rib. The doctors are doing all they could, this included a tube down his throat, the lung was repaired and the rib was put back into place, stitches to close the wound on both sides, and now a cool scar on his chest to brag about later. 'If he ever wakes that is.'

Poor Riley just looked so small on the large hospital bed. His clothes had to be cut and stripped away, now he was in hospital PJ's. and rested in a coma.

"C'mon, Riley… You're a strong kid, you can fight this. I believe in you." Canada whispered as he got down on his knees. He rested his head on the bed next to Riley's hand. Riley didn't respond obviously.

Canada swallowed a lump before bringing his hand up to wipe away his tears. His eyes hurt, they felt itchy, swollen, and stung from the copious amount of tears he's been crying. Canada shuttered out a breath and sniffled loudly.

That was when he felt Kuma's tongue start to lap at his tears. "He'll make it through this."

"But, what if-"

"Don't worry about 'what if' just focus on the now." Kumajiro rested his body under Canada's chin. Canada let out a soft sob and pulled Kumajiro in. He buried his face into Kuma's soft fur and just continued to cry. Kumajiro allowed this.

Canada's throat was turning raw from crying so much. He clung to Kumajiro for dear life. Canada was crying for so long that he really didn't remember falling asleep. He's never cried himself to sleep before, but he did this time. He was woken up from a hand touching the back of his head. Canada sniffled first when he woke. "You shouldn't sleep like that, Poppet. You'll hurt your back." England whispered softly as he crouched down next to Canada.

Canada didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around England's neck in an impromptu hug. England let out a startled "uh-" before freezing. He clearly wasn't expecting a hug. Canada sobbed softly. "I should have listened to you." Canada whispered softly. "If-if I hadn't have been so damn stubborn-"

"Easy there, love-" England finally hugged Canada back and gently stroked the back of his head comfortingly. "You couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen."

"But it wouldn't have happened if I just stayed in the hotel!" Canada couldn't see past the copious amount of tears that fell from his eyes.

"I… I hate to say it, but Canada, if you hadn't of went then the cases against the leaders might not have been reopened-"

"Julian's dead, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Don't say that. Yes, Julian is dead, but it does very much so matter. Julian's death is going to show the world just how unstable she was and how much she was. Granted, you won't be able to see her rot in jail, but this should help clear Trudeau's name…"

"But the cost…" Canada let go of England. He used his palm to wipe his tears away, his eyes felt raw from how much he was wiping them. Still, he looked back at Riley in the hospital bed.

"I know if you would have known beforehand this wouldn't have happened, but nobody knew, love. Nobody. Don't blame yourself." Canada sniffled. "...C'mon." England took Canada's hands in his own and with an encouraging pull forward he got Canada walking. "Why don't you go back to the hotel-"

"I can't…" Canada gasped.

"You can. Pet." England stopped walking for just a moment and he looked at Canada. "I'll watch Riley. Don't worry about him, I'll text you if there's even the slightest change, I promise. Just… go, get cleaned up and out of that bloody shirt."

When England said 'bloody' he meant it. Canada's shirt was soaked in Riley's blood and it made his stomach drop just looking at how much blood was there. Did you know when blood dries it not only gets hard, but it also goes from red to a brownish color? Well, it's not something one would like to find out.

"... and shower. Just, get cleaned up and come back. For me and for Riley, please?"

"... Yeah…" Canada sucked in a slow breath. His eyes flickered to Riley's sleeping form, a part of him not wanting to leave, but a bigger part of him knew he had to go for his own sake. "Okay… I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright, poppet." England took his seat in a chair next to Riley's bed. Canada watched him put a small teddy bear in Riley's arms. He must have bought it in the shop downstairs. "I'll be here."

* * *

Canada's phone rang when he was on the bus going back to the hotel. Nobody wanted to be near him for the obvious (blood stained) reason. It was Justin. Did he know?

Canada honestly couldn't answer the phone. Not now, not on a bus filled with strangers, With his mind flashing back and forth to him holding Riley's bloodied body, with Julian's corpse falling to the ground, when his mind is already at its weakest. So, he ignored the phone call for his own sanity's sake. He'll get back to Justin when he's ready.

He couldn't even listen to the voicemail that came in minutes later.

A few people gave him the side-eye as they boarded the bus and made sure to stand away from him.

Canada just stared out the window until he got back to the hotel. He didn't utter a word to anyone as he got off, not even an apology when he bumped into someone. He just got off the bus and kept his head low. He entered the hotel moments later.

Alfred was currently getting screamed at by the hotel's owner. The man telling Alfred that enough was enough. Two dead bodies one day was his breaking point. They were all getting evicted and had to leave.

Canada just kept his head down and didn't join in. Maybe, he would have defended his brother and the rest of the nations, but he didn't have the energy or strength for it.

The nations that were loitering around whispered to one another once they caught sight of him. Canada didn't even offer them a passing glance. They were speaking about him, this was obvious by their varying stares. Some more sympathetic (Finland and Hungary.) others were colder. (Germany, Austria, and Sweden.) The colder ones were probably judging him for bringing a human into a dangerous situation to start with- or maybe it was because Italy killed someone for Canada? Something he wouldn't do for Germany.

Canada kept his head down. He got into the elevator and just wanted a nice quiet ride up to the third floor. Maybe have a quick cry there and then get in the shower and cry.

A hand stopping the elevator door from closing proved he was going to have a tense ride- That was until Italy jumped in quickly.

Tension?

Yep. Neither of them knew what to say. Hell, Canada thought Italy was in his own room.

Italy didn't press a floor number; he just backed up in the corner.

Canada kept his head down but still gave Italy the side-eye. Italy had been crying as much if not more than Canada has. Of course, taking a life wasn't easy for anyone. For a moment their eyes met. Canada looked away first.

"...Is he… ?"

"Coma." Canada breathed out softly. Canada bit his lip and shut his eyes as the tears threatened to flow again. How much water did he have in his body?- oh right, Niagara falls, so a lot.

The air turned thicker as the elevator finally closed and started to move.

"Don't cry!" Italy shouted suddenly as his voice quivered. "If-if you cry-" Italy hiccuped and his face turned red as it was clear he was about to cry himself.

Canada hit the emergency stop button. The elevator came to such a halt that both of them almost lost balance. Canada leaned over the button before his knees gave out and he went to the floor while still keeping his hand on the button. "..." Canada brought his hands to his face and let out a muffled scream that he had kept pent up this whole time. It was a long scream that lasted maybe twenty seconds in total.

Italy got down to his knees as well and hugged Canada while he too screamed out a muffled scream against Canada's back. The two of them just let out all their frustration, anger, and guilt in prolonged screams of agony.

Canada sucked in a quick breath and slammed his hands on the ground of the elevator. The elevator rocked at the motion but didn't do anything else. He was tired of crying dammit.

"I'm sorry!" Italy wailed once he lifted his face up from Canada's shoulder. Canada held on to Italy for dear life suddenly.

"It's not your fault," Canada whispered softly and rested his head against the crook of Italy's neck. Italy just shook his head and reached his arms up so he was holding on to Canada as well.

"... I'm scared." Italy admitted weakly. "I'm scared for Riley, I'm scared because of the repercussions of me shooting a politician, and I'm scared because Cicero is still out there and we're going home tomorrow!"

"I know… I'm scared as well." Canada softly spoke back. Italy clawed at the back of Canada's shirt as he shook in his spot. Italy hiccuped as the tears fell from his face and on to Canada's jeans, soaking them in one particular spot. Canada sniffled and hiccuped as he started crying yet again.

Italy backed away from the hug and Canada gently cupped Italy's cheek in his hand. Italy reciprocated by moving into the touch. "Wh- When Julian fired-"

"Sh…"

"-I heard you screaming-"

"It's okay-"

Italy hiccuped before resting his forehead against Canada's. Canada sniffled and pressed against Italy's forehead. "What are we going to do now? How do we move past this mess we've gotten ourselves into?"

"I…" Canada shut his eyes. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm just barely holding it together. I'm like a shattered vase being held by duct tape right now."

"That's exactly how I feel."

For the first time that day, Canada managed a small little smile. A blink-and-you-miss-it type of smile. They looked at each other, a sadden feeling filling the pit of their stomachs. They both knew what was coming next and it wasn't coming easy.

"Canada?"

"Yes?"

"... I hate to say it-"

"It's okay, _Amour_."

"...I think we need some time apart…"

"I think so too."

"..." Italy's eyes filled up with tears as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

"It's okay. Neither of us is in the right place to have a relationship right now, I have to focus on Riley, and you need to go back and deal with Cicero."

"I love you."

Canada pecked Italy's lips. "I love you too," he whispered softly and with a shaky hand, he hit the emergency stop button again allowing the elevator to move again. Still, the two of them stayed in each other's arms until the elevator finally opened on the third floor. Canada stood up and untangled himself from Italy's arms.

He walked out of the elevator and sent one last look to Italy. Italy didn't follow. He just blew a kiss in Canada's direction. Canada smiled before turning his back to Italy for the final time. He didn't know when he'd see Italy again and it saddened him. He kept his face brave while his throat closed. He walked to his hotel room.

Opened it.

Walked inside.

Shut the door.

And just cried.


	15. Chapter 15

There were so many teddy bears and stuffed animals in the hospital room that Canada had to move most of them to the floor by Riley's bed. Almost every nation chipped in and got Riley a get-well present. Nations really do have a soft spot for humans even if that human isn't their own.

Canada picked up a brown teddy bear that was holding a banner. ' _ **It's a boy!'**_ The banner read. Canada let out a dry laugh when he read it was from America.

"Funny, mate." Canada sighed and placed on the floor with the others.

China got Riley a panda bear.

Hungary and Austria both got Riley a black and bown bear respectfully. Austria's bear had on a fancy suit and tie that was honestly too adorable.

Prussia had first loudly announced that "The Awesome me has arrived with the greatest gift of all!" And threw a gray colored teddy bear at Canada's head before fleeing with a mad fit of laughter.

Germany said nothing as he just came in, handed Canada a teddy bear, and left without a single word.

England's was picked up from the shop in the hospital (along with America's obviously)

Before they left Italy, Romano, and Seborga each got Riley a teddy bear. Nothing was said between Italy and Canada, they honestly couldn't even look at each other. Italy was the first to leave, Romano shortly after him, but Seborga stayed by Riley's bed a little longer.

"H-...He'll live, right?" Seborga breathed out uneasily.

"... I… can't say."

"This is why you don't befriend humans..." Seborga growled at Canada and then left after that.

France and Monaco both respectfully brought one each. Monaco's was a polar bear and France thought outside of the teddy bear box and bought Riley a stuffed frog. He then handed a paper plate to Canada. His eyes sad as he ushered some food into Canada's hands. "Crepes, you're favorite kind. Please eat something, my darling." When France left Canada put those on the nightstand next to Riley's bed.

Russia, surprisingly, got the biggest bear in Walmart. Seriously, this thing was so huge that it took up half of Riley's bed! He said it was a gift from him, Ukraine, and Belarus respectfully It was a surprising gift that Canada wouldn't expect but he was thankful regardless. It was so soft that Kuma made the bear his temporary bed for now.

Sealand got a teddy bear as well- but it was the strangest thing. He wouldn't go into the room. Maybe it was Riley's condition, or maybe he was just so young, that he couldn't handle it. Finland had been the one to give it, along with a plate of freshly baked Christmas Stars (A Finnish dessert.)

"These are for you. You need to eat something, Canada." Finland gave Canada a sad smile as he handed Canada the plate. Canada placed them to the side once Finland left.

Australia and Wy were the last ones to come with a gift. Australia had given Riley a stuffed Koala bear while Wy had given Riley a kangaroo. Australia, like Finland, had picked up, or heard, that Canada hadn't been eating (Probably from Finland!) and brought Canada some fried 'gator nuggets. Canada wished he was making that up.

"Hey, look. I know it's tough 'n all, but you're only hurting your people by not eating, mate. So, eat up." Australia grinned.

"Thanks."

"Hey… look, I know we haven't gotten along and even fought and I want to say… I'm sorry." Australia sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I know I'm stubborn, you are too, that's just the England in us… but what I'm trying to say is, we may butt heads and may not agree on certain things, but you're still my brother and I love you."

"Thanks, Australia. It means a lot."

"Now eat, before you starve your people!" Australia smiled.

Canada didn't eat. He wasn't hungry. So he put the nuggets by the christmas stars and crepes.

Then there was no one. Everyone had gone home. There were still a lot more bears and stuffed animals from other nations, but Canada just couldn't keep up with all who entered and left the room. Some had probably talked to Finland and gifted Canada so get-well food. (He wasn't hungry, dammit!) those all got put on the nightstand with the other food items.

Canada was honestly just happy being alone when it was all said and done. Usually, Canada would have been ecstatic at the attention he was finally receiving, but for once, he wanted to be left alone! He wished he was invisible again and would stop getting those pitiful stares.

Canada's body felt tired and weak the longer he sat there staring at Riley. His arms felt like they were made of lead and it took up energy just to keep his head up.

But he couldn't sleep. If he slept then something bad might happen. So, Canada kept his head up and just quietly watched Riley's comatose form.

He really wished for Italy right about now.

* * *

Romano wasn't an affectionate brother, this much Italy knew, so it was rather surprising when Romano took Italy's hand into his own. Seborga then took Italy's right hand. The three brothers stood there quietly holding hands as they stared down the Quirinal Palace. Once the home of the king of Italy, now where the president's work.

Italy felt nervous, his stomach turned and twisted as he just stared at the door. Italy wished for Germany or Canada to be there, but Germany had his own mess to clean up with Prussia in tow.

The sky above them turned a nasty shade of gray as Italy's and Romano's mood shifted. It was going to storm.

The three of them talked on the plane ride home. Cicero's strengths and weaknesses, if he had any. Romano said he only had one weakness. Cicero liked to talk. A lot. _"He never shuts up, I swear! And it's always something about him and his accomplishments."_

"Seborga, if you want to stay behind-" Romano tried to get his youngest brother to back out, but Seborga held his ground.

"No, this is my home too. I'll defend it till the day I dissipate."

Italy squeezed both of his brothers' hands. "Cicero is in there."

"Yes, he is. The sly bastard." Romano hissed. He was trying to put on a tough face but his eyes were giving him away. He was scared. They all were.

"Maybe we should have taken America up on his offer…" Seborga's mouth twitch.

"No. Hiding would just tell Cicero he won. He hasn't, and we won't let him." Italy took in a deep breath as he said it. "I won't run away this time. I _can't_. This is _Nonno's_ land and we… we are it's protectors."

"You're right. For once." Romano nodded along and his lips pressed together into a thin line. The three of them looked at the building and Italy shut his eyes.

' _God preserve us.'_

"Let's go." Italy snatched his hands from his brothers and took the first step forward.

' _I know I'm not the strongest, I know I'm not the bravest, and I know that this will probably end badly. But I swear on my life. I will_ _ **not**_ _let Cicero Ricci win! Even if it's the last thing I ever do! This is my land, my brothers' land! We're more than just nations, you can't just push us and not expect us to push back! Ready or not, Cicero. Here we come!'_

People knew to stay out of his way. It was Italy's influence, he knew that. Those that walked towards him quickly and quietly walked away from him. They avoided him like the plague and that's just what Italy wanted.

Italy was the one to open the doors. " _Cicero!_ " He roared so loudly that his voice echoed off of the stone walls and made everyone stop what they were doing at once to look at him with wide-eyes.

"Mr. Vargas, you're back." The secretary was the first to greet him. She shifted her eyes around as if asking someone for help, but nobody came to her aid. She slowly stood up from her seat. "We've missed all three of you. How was the world summit-"

Romano was the one to cut her off. "Get Cicero." He demanded with a snarl.

The secretary licked her lips nervously. "Mr. Ricci is in a meeting-"

"Did I stutter!? I said get him; I don't give a fuck if he's a meeting!"

"Get him." Italy joined in. His tone was serious for once. "That's an order-"

"Now-" Cicero's voice spoke suddenly as he came out of the presidential office. He looked just as Italy remembered. Olive skin, brown, almost black, beady eyes, thin and tall alike and pepper colored hair. Italy held back from spitting on him. "-There's no need to harass my secretary." He grinned a shit-eating grin that made Italy want to punch him.

"You…" Romano growled.

"Romano, it's pleasant to see you again. How was the summit? Hm? Feli? How's your relationship with _Matteo?_ "

"Fuck you." Italy hissed between clenched teeth. "You exposed us." Italy took a step forward. "You killed Bianchi." Another step forward. "You coaxed the second in commands into betraying their leaders!" He poked Cicero's chest angrily. "You framed our president! You-"

Cicero grabbed Italy's hand, stopping his poking assault. "Those are some bold claims there, Feliciano. I can assure you, I didn't do a thing." Cicero kept his unsettling grin. He then tightened his grip on Italy's hand to an uncomfortable degree.

"Prehaps we should talk about this in my office-"

"No. I want witnesses." Italy hissed and took his hand back.

Romano crossed his arms over his chest and stood next to Italy and Seborga did the same.

"I see. Very well." Cicero sat on the desk.

There was a silence as everyone had their gaze on the four of them. Nobody knew what to say or properly do in this situation. A few seconds passed and Italy felt. ' _He's too relaxed..'_

"You exposed us." Seborga started. "Bianchi told us all about it. You paid people to collect information on us and then exposed all the nations of the world."

"I didn't do that." Cicero feigned innocence and he touched his chest. "What do I gain out of it?"

"Freedom to plant evidence, apparently!" Romano hissed in anger.

"Romano, I've worked with you for many years now. I've been nothing but honest with you and your family! Bianchi was never one to be trusted. He was a very corrupt man, we all saw it. Did we not?" Some people nodded along with what Cicero was saying while most kept quiet and chose not to get involved. "I mean, Seborga, before any of this went down didn't you come to me about him?"

Seborga's mouth twitched a little. " _Si_ , I did, but that was when I first found out about the missing money! Of course, I was going to be wary of him, he was the treasury! He didn't have the money and according to him you were the one to steal it!"

Cicero shut his eyes for a moment. "I see. So, it's a game of 'he said'?" He asked softly.

"No-no!"

"Well, he's not here to tell the _truth_ is he? I'm afraid the money situation can't be fixed then and I don't suppose you got this 'truth' on tape or recording, did you?"

' _Merda! I didn't even think of that!'_ Italy hissed. He should have recorded _everything_! Well, at least Cicero reminded him to do that now. Italy was just glad that his phone could be unlocked with a fingerprint.

"Fine. But is it not suspicious that Bianchi is now dead while you and the Vice President rule!?" Romano challenged.

While Romano got Bianchi's attention Italy silently hit the 'record' button on his phone and put it back into his pocket before he was seen. He wasn't the only one to think of this as he saw Seborga do the exact same thing.

"I'm afraid it is." Cicero kept a calm head as he put his hands in his lap. "It is indeed, but I was not the one to kill him. I've been here. Have I not?" Once again people nodded in agreement. A lot more this time. "I've been helping keep order while the President was locked up. So, there's no way _I_ killed, Bianchi."

"Then you put a hit on him."

"Your proof?"

Italy was next to join in. "A message, written in Italian! You called him an 'example'!" He felt proud and almost like he had won.

Cicero put his two index fingers together and pressed the tips of them against his chin. "You're Italy. Are you not? How do I know _you_ didn't kill Bianchi and try to frame _me_?"

Italy let out a squeak of defeat all his pride lost in that one moment. "I- I wouldn't kill Bianchi-"

"Did you not threaten him with the Mafia right before you fired him?"

Whispers. Whispers all around him as the mood in the palace shifted dangerously. "I… I did, but that was just an empty threat-" Italy tried to defend himself but was cut off.

"An empty threat… What about Julian Cobrick, Feli? Was she just an empty threat?"

"I…" Italy opened his eyes as he felt the world, his world started to collapse around him. ' _No…'_

"She's not a part of this!" Romano joined in quickly to try and defend his brother as everyone was now whispering amongst each other. Italy could hear it in his mind. ' _He's dangerous. Unstable. Power-hungry.'_

"Okay then. America's Vice President? Was he just an empty threat, Romano?"

"How-"

' _No.'_ Italy's breathing because a little more erratic as the whispers became louder and bounced around his skull.

"I'm starting to think I'm not the dangerous one. You three are."

"We aren't dangerous!" Seborga tried to calm the situation down by yelling, but it didn't work. The others gasped and kept on whispering to one another.

"Really? Mafia connections? I mean if I'm correct we're trying to get rid of the Mafia, are we not? But you- all three of you- use the Mafia to try and keep _us_ in line? What gives you the right?!"

Italy sobbed suddenly and put his hand to his mouth. "I-I-"

"Then you come into this building and you scream at my innocent secretary. You killed Julian Cobrick-" Cicero now returned the favor as he poked Italy's chest forcing him to back up. "-She's not even your politician-"

"-She shot at a _child_!" Italy defended himself suddenly.

"You could have shot her in the leg, could you not?" Another poke to the chest. Italy kept backing up but he couldn't getaway. He could see security now. They were ready to cuff him he knew this and it scared him.

"I-"

"-You shot her in the head! You killed her without a second thought!"

"I-"

"Why don't you just admit it, right now, Italy." He backed Italy into a corner, both literally and metaphorically speaking. "You shot Julian because she hurt your precious _Matteo_."

"I- Didn't!"

"You call me the dangerous one, but I'm not the one forming an allegiance behind the united nations back!"

"It's not an allegiance!-" Italy felt claustrophobic. He felt like he was being trapped and ready to snap at any second.

"You're about the start war world three and you don't care."

" _How could you possibly know!"_ Seborga, who was now standing on the receptionist's desk. Screamed out loud enough for all of Italy to hear. The room went silent and the whispers ceased as all eyes were now on Seborga. "

How could you know about Julian? Her death hadn't been made public yet, Canada wanted it private! And what about the American VP? The cameras were _down_. As it stands now it's stated that America shot his Vice President, but yet you say Romano did it. How could you have possibly known!?" Seborga demanded through clenched teeth. In a surprising move of bravery Seborga jumped down from the desk and approached Cicero.

Seborga's fists were clenched and so were his teeth as he now gave Cicero a harsh jab in the chest with his finger."And regardless of all of that- I stand by my older brother shooting Julian Cobrick dead, why? Because that was _my friend_ she shot!" Seborga yelled so loud that his voice broke and tears sprung into the corner of his eyes. "So back the fuck away from my _fratello_ you piece of shit. How dare you try and get everyone to turn on us. You're backing my brother in a corner, but I can see right through you. You're the one backed into a corner and you're afraid."

It was quick when Romano came up and put himself between Italy and Cicero.

"I am not afraid, Seborga." Cicero hissed.

Italy felt like his mind was running a million miles per minute. He didn't know what to say or what to think. He couldn't think. It was like a little spark in the dark. ' _Cicero likes to talk. I swear sometimes he just likes the sound of his own voice…'_ Italy felt his brow furrowed as he thought about it. ' _When he gets on a roll he can't be stopped… get him going. Make a lie._ _ **Make**_ _him tell the truth.'_ The spark turned into a lightbulb as Italy swallowed hard and realized what he had to do.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes." Italy sucked in a slow deep breath. "How _did_ you know that Romano shot America's vice president? Huh? Seborga's right, Cicero. The Cameras were down in the office. I was in the room. I can happily say- Romano didn't shoot the Vice President."

Cicero's eyes narrowed at Italy. Italy had to up his game if he wanted Cicero to talk. He couldn't say a nation Cicero would easily allow it- Or could he?

" I mean. I was right there. And with god as my witness I will say it here and now. Russia did it!." Italy lied effortlessly. Romano knew damn well what his brother was doing and kept his mouth shut before nodding along.

"He's right. It was Russia."

Seborga was keeping his confusion at bay and his mouth shut.

Thunder crackled outside and the rain started to pour down in sheets.

"Is that so?" Cicero questioned betweened his clenched teeth.

"Yep!" Italy changed his tone and took a seat on the secretary's desk. The secretary scrambled away from him quickly, it was almost funny. "It's no surprise really. I mean. Russia hates America, we all know this- Of course! I'm so dumb!" Italy did his best to play the part of an embarrassed fool as he ran to Cicero quickly. "I'm so sorry. Mr. Prime Minister! I never should have accused you of making this big scheme! I didn't have all of the pieces. Obviously now that I think back on it. Russia made this big scheme and was framing you! He needed a scapegoat and you seemed perfect!"

Seborga spoke fervently and quickly as his eyes suddenly got a spark behind them. It finally clicked for him. "That _cagna!_ Of course! It all makes sense. Russia must have befriended Bianchi to throw you under the bus, Cicero! I'm so sorry!"

"-I- '' Cicero's face turned red as he tried to get a word in edgewise but was silenced by Romano. Italy almost couldn't believe this was actually working. ' _There's a reason why pride is a sin. And Cicero's pride will be his downfall.'_

"Russia must've had spies all around, I mean it is what he does. He's so clever. That must have been how he got rid of Bianchi."

Italy needed more. He needed something. Something that only Cicero would know and he knew just the thing. "Julian! Russia knew she was unhappy with Canada's prime minister, and knew she was in love with Canada! Obviously the woman was unwell in the head. Who loves a nation _that much_? Right? So he used that-"

"Shut-" Cicero clenched his teeth so hard that Italy thought they might start to break.

"-No wait- Russia _used_ an unstable woman's love to manipulate her into doing anything he wanted!"

"Idi-" Cicero growled but stopped himself just short of revealing the truth. His fists were clenched and he was ready to start a fight. Italy was sure the vein on his forehead was ready to burst any second now. He needed just a little more of a push.

The others around were starting to see Cicero's form fall and crumble before them with wide eyes. Their whisperings shifted from Italy to Cicero. The Vice president came out of his office to see what all the noise was about and he blanched at the sight before him.

A push that Romano happily provided. With a simple snap of his fingers Romano said one word. "China." Romano laughed rather awkwardly. "Don't you see. China worked with Russia on this… I bet it was China that framed all of the world leaders. After all, Cicero said it himself. He's been here cleaning up the mess. Helping the VP. China knows all the dirt on everyone anyways."

"Cicero- you have it from the bottom of my heart-" Italy grabbed Cicero's hands and shut his eyes like he would normally give off his usual relaxed face. "We know you didn't do a single thing. Russia did all of this to get back at America! Why else would he try and get us to leave the united nations!-"

"You idiot!" Cierco roared in anger and snatched his hands back. "Why would _Russia_ of all nations be involved! His president wasn't even affected! I took careful steps in making sure that he stayed far away from the damage! That man is scary!-"

"Cicero-" His secretary tried to shush him but it didn't work as he rambled on.

"And Julian Cobrick! You want to talk about a mess of a woman?! Do you know how many promises I had to give her?! Who wants to fuck a nation?! I was happy when she went off the handle! I told her "shoot whoever you want!" because I knew that would get her out of my hair- also China?! Are you fucking kidding me?! That idiot has nothing on me! Nothing! It took me years of planning and arrangements to get everyone together on this! I am smarter than Russia and China combined you fucking idiots! Do you know how hard it was to track that tratious Bianchi down?!" Cicero exploded as loudly as he possibly could.

Italy kept the ruse up. "I don't understand? But just earlier you said you didn't do anything-"

"What's not to understand!? Bianchi worked with me almost every step of the way before he left- Also _great_ fucking job on that whole 'good cop bad cop' shtick you two did in Washington- you got rid of that stupid vice president for me as well- Oh…"

It finally clicked for Cicero. He looked at the three brothers in front of him and shook his head. "No…"

"Yep. Well-" Romano pointed at the nearest guard. "You heard him."

"You- You didn't outsmart me, idiots." Cicero was trying to seem calm and collected but he was cracking under the stress and showing his true self. "I'm a smart man. I knew you'd do something like this… I-I- these people? They all work for _me!_ You didn't win."

Some people held their heads high. This told Italy that they were on Cicero's side. Some looked a little more unnerved by the whole ordeal and said nothing as their heads hung. They weren't against him, but these people weren't with him.

It seemed everyone in this room needed a push in the right direction then.

Italy stood on the desk and took out his phone. "This can go one of two ways, Mr. Guard." He looked at the security guard and showed him that his phone was recording. "Either you arrest Cicero now and the Vice President- Or we take this recording to the _world_ and every single one of you in this room will all be arrested for treason! Am I clear!?"

"You-" Cicero's face crumbled. "You-"

"Thank you for reminding me to record this time." Italy smiled cutely at Cicero.

"Cicero-" It was the Minister of Justice who spoke next. "...Is this true?"

Italy didn't know if the Minister of Justice was saving his own skin and truly didn't know, but after he asked it was like watching a pack of wolves turn on their alpha. Soon nobody was in allegiance with Cicero or the Vice president.

"I didn't know I swear!"

"How could you!?"

"Arrest them both!"

Italy would be lying if he said he didn't get some sort of satisfaction out of this. Some of the ministers started to throw things, like pencils and balls of paper, and scream in disgust. The mob mentality was there and very much real.

It didn't take long for security to swoop in. Two guards focused on calming the mob while two others arrested Cicero and the Vice President alike. The cops were called shortly after to officially take Cicero and the Vice President away.

It was insane to watch. Really, it was. Someone as smart of Cicero to fall under the weight of his own ego and pride. Italy just couldn't believe it. Italy won in the end. Cicero was arrested as was the Vice President. Three weeks wasted in a hotel when all it took was thirty minutes of talking to break Cicero. It almost seemed too easy.

Italy gave Cicero a smile and a wave as he was taken away by the police officers that came moments later. The council was running up to him and Romano. All claiming that they had no idea that Cicero was this unhinged and 'blah, blah, blah.'

Eventually Italy couldn't handle it anymore and he had to get away from everyone. He went outside. It was peacefully sprinkling out and quiet enough for Italy to get his head on straight and have a damn cigarette. He puffed away at the cancer stick and leaned his back against the nearest wall. He won.

So why wasn't he happy about it? Should he be leaping for joy right now? Cicero confessed and was probably going to be put away until the day he died for this treason, not just to Italy, but all seven of the nations he affected.

The sprinkling became a bit harder now, but Italy saw no need to go inside yet. He held the cigarette tightly between his lips and puffed out some smoke shortly after. The rain started to wet his hair and his shirt.

"There you are." Romano came outside and stood next to Italy. He too felt the need to light up a cigarette. "So, to be clear. We are arresting those involved with Cicero, right?"

"Oh yeah, it might take a while, but once the president is back we'll weed 'em out."

"Good." Romano nodded. For the first time in a while Romano had a grin on his face. "We outsmarted him with stupidity. Who'd have thought? I mean where'd you pull Russia's name out of?"

Italy gave a dry laugh. "I don't know, but it worked."

"That it did. That it did." Romano shook his head and huffed on his smoke as that smile remained on his face.

"So… why aren't I happy about it?" Italy questioned softly and he flicked his cigarette away from him, allowing the rain to put the cherry out.

"Eh? How the hell should I know? Somethin' wrong with your brain there, _Fratello_?"

"I don't know…"

"Bah. You're probably just overwhelmed. A lot did happen in these last couple of days. I say it's damn time we go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah."

Romano flicked his cigarette away and turned away. He then walked back inside but Italy didn't follow.

Italy frowned for a moment and that frown did something amazing. It opened his flood gates. Before he knew it the tears started to fall from his face. He tried to wipe the tears away with his palm but it did nothing but bring on more tears. Soon, Italy was sobbing. "I did it…" He breathed out between sobs.

Italy sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to regulate his breathing but it didn't help. "I did it, Canada." He whispered to himself. He didn't know why he was talking to Canada. Canada wasn't there.

Then it clicked for Italy. He wasn't happy because Canada wasn't there to see he had won. He wasn't happy because regardless of winning Italy still killed a woman. This wasn't Mussolini, this woman wasn't his politician and that will forever be a black mark on his history. And what made it worse was the fact that Cicero was right.

Italy could have easily shot Julian in the leg to cripple her, but he didn't. He went for the head.

If he could turn back time he would 100% do so to stop himself from killing Julian. He'll never forget the way she went down, how much blood came out of her, the ringing of the gun, the judging stares of all of his fellow nations…

He wanted Canada now more than ever, but Canada was here.

And that made Italy sad.


	16. Chapter 16

_28 missed calls from the boss man._

Canada watched as that number continued to grow. Justin wanted to speak to him, anyone with half a brain could see that, but Canada just didn't have the energy or strength to give Justin what he wanted right now. That and Canada was _exhausted._ He honestly couldn't think straight anymore. He was running on asprin and fumes right now.

Not while Riley was still in a coma.

He's been in a coma for a week now and Canada just couldn't fathom it. Really, he couldn't. Riley should have woken by now, but yet he still stayed asleep. Canada rested his head on the side of Riley's bed, by his hand. "Why are you so stubborn, Riley?" Canada whispered softly as he reached up and brushed some of Riley's hair out of his eyes. "One of the most stubborn humans I know."

Canada sat there for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat and standing up. Canada honestly wished he could go to Julian and make her feel the same pain he was feeling right now, but alas, Julian was dead no revenge to be had a dead woman. Well, Canada could target her family, but he would never hard a family that had nothing to do with his pain. Julian's family were innocent in all of this, as far as he was concerned anyway.

Canada walked over to the window and opened the blinds. It was a beautiful sunny day in Chicago. The temperature was dropping showing that winter was almost there, but just warm enough to where they didn't need to bundle up yet. He was on the third floor of the building so he got a pretty good view of the city before him. His mind spun a little and he put his hands to his temple.

It was a welcomed distraction, even if it only lasted a couple of seconds.

Canada let out a soft groan as his headache was starting to come back with a vengeance. "Lasts twelve hours, my ass." He grumbled as he walked over to the nightstand, the food that was gifted to him all found its way into Kumajiroa's stomach. Now there was extra-strength pain medication for Canada. Just aspirin in all reality, but his headaches were frequent and annoying. He was already almost down to his last four pills.

He popped two into his mouth, swallowed them dry, and sighed while rubbing his throbbing temples. Canada then leaned back into his chair. His limbs felt heavy, and his mind was starting to swim. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep.

Still, he felt his head shift down as his eyes shut on their own accord. He quickly shook himself awake once he realized he drifted off for just a second. His eyes didn't want to lift past halfway as his head started to move down once again. It seems his limit for staying awake was four days straight. He may not be human, but even his body needed to shut down and rest.

Canada knew he couldn't fight it any longer and he slept right there. Sitting in a chair, arms crossed, head down, and officially passed out.

* * *

Riley felt like he was floating on a cloud. His mind was foggy and he couldn't even see his own hands through the fog that clouded his vision. "Canada?" Riley tried to say, bus his throat was so dry it hurt and his voice came out in a raspy voice just barely above a whisper.

Riley tried to swallow some spit down to help his poor throat. It didn't work. Riley coughed. "Canada?" Like before his voice hardly left a whisper. He could just make out Canada's sleeping form in the fog, but it didn't seem like he was going to wake.

For Riley the longer he stared the more the fog continued to rise and become thicker, to the point that Canada's form disappeared from his view. Riley's body started to feel tingly and his mind swam. Riley shut his eyes and felt uncomfortable with his body tingling the way it was.

Then. It wasn't tingling anymore and he felt… fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing was foggy and he could see everything. The hospital room, Canada, his own body- Oh.

Riley looked down and floated away from his own body. "Oh… damn," Riley grumbled once the realization kicked in. He wasn't dead. The beeping heart monitor was telling him that. Riley crossed his arms and looked down at his sleeping body for just a few seconds before he felt uncomfortable and turned around and looked at Canada.

Canada's head was dipped back, mouth open, a bit of drool was running down his mouth, and soaked his collar. "Canada?" Riley snapped his fingers around Canada's ears, but Canada didn't stir. "Canada?" Riley went to poke Canada's cheek but his finger just phased through Canada's face.

Riley blinked slowly and looked at his hands. "Right… I've heard of astral projection, but I didn't think it was real."

"There you are."

Riley whipped his head to the side and looked at the person that came into the room. This person _had_ to be with Canada. They looked exactly like Canada. The same champagne blonde hair tone, the same curly curl up top his head, and almost the same eyes, almost. This boy, who couldn't be older than fifteen, had indigo colored eyes, not purple. He also had round Harry Potter-esque glasses.

The boy came up to Riley, not Canada, Riley. "I've been waiting for you." He smiled as he took one big step forward and stood in front of Riley.

"Eh?" Riley looked at Canada then to this Canada lookalike. Riley then pointed to himself. "You can see me."

" _Oui_." He smiled. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while now, Riley."

"I don't… Who are?" Riley couldn't figure out how to speak properly and then he tilted his head. "Who are you?" Riley finally asked.

The boy didn't answer right away, instead, he brought his hand out for Riley to take. Riley was hesitant at first but slowly took the boy's hand. His hand was soft. He then started to lead Riley towards the door. "The others have been wanting to meet you." He smiled back at Riley before he opened the hospital door.

Riley blinked as the light engulfed the doorway. "Are you leading me to heaven?"

" _Non._ Don't worry, I'm not the reaper." He laughed a laugh that was similar to France's. ' _Honhonhon.'_ but not as obnoxious. "C'mon." He reached over and put a hand on Riley's back and pushed him forward through the doorway.

It was like stepping through a portal. It was so bright that Riley had to shut his eyes to avoid any lasting damage to his eyes. Then there was silence. No beeping heart monitor, nothing.

Riley looked around for a moment, confused as to where they were. They seemed to be in the park, but there weren't people there, just them.

"You're back!" A tiny child's voice broke the eerie silence. Riley opened his eyes and saw a small child, no older than four or five, come bonding towards them. This kid looked exactly like Canada if Canada was a toddler. He wore overalls and a plaid orange and blue striped shirt underneath as well as a little sailors hat.

The boy crouched down and picked the toddler up. "O.B.I told you'd I be back." He laughed at the toddler. The toddler smooshed the boy's face in his chubby hands and then blew a raspberry. O.B. then looked over at Riley and smiled.

"Hello!" He waved at Riley.

"Uh… hi?" Riley felt a little weirded out that he was looking at two versions of Canada. Like a mid-teens and toddler version.

"Took you long enough." Came a curt woman's voice from Riley's left. Riley looked over his shoulder and blinked.

Another teen with blonde champagne-colored hair, though hers was a lot longer that went down to her waist. Her eyes were more like America's in color, the same indigo that the boy had. She, like the rest of them she looked a lot like Canada, only her skin was caramel-colored. She showed only annoyance as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, why don't _you_ wait around for dad to fall asleep?" The boy shot back.

"Dad? Canada?" Riley was starting to put some of the pieces together.

Both the boy and girl smiled at Riley. "Well, yes and no? It's tricky. We call him 'dad' but we're really a part of him. I'm Ontario." She smiled and offered her hand for Riley to take. Riley paused.

"O-Ontario? Like… the?"

"The province at your service." Ontario smiled and shook Riley's hand.

Riley then turned to the boy. "Then that should make you…?"

"Quebec." He smiled as he held the toddler on his hip. Riley felt his face flush when he realized he was face to face with the real Quebec.

"Oh." Was all Riley could mutter. Riley felt like an imposter, mainly because he was. Riley quietly rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as a blush rose on his face. "Y-You must have seen everything then?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't worry. You make a good Quebec." Quebec grinned before slapping Riley on the back.

"Okay, so you're Ontario and your Quebec, then who is this?" Riley decided to change the subject and focus on the toddler. "You called him O.B.?" Riley tried to rack his brain of all the Canadain provinces, but none were coming to his mind. Besides, this was a toddler, not a teen.

"Outer Baldonia," Quebec answered a second letter.

Riley blinked in shock while Outer Baldonia blew a raspberry at Riley before giggling. "I thought?... Am I dead?"

"How many times must I tell you? You're not dead, Riley." Quebec laughed while placing a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Okay, but he is?"

"Yes? No? It's complicated with us nations. You see, we don't die as humans do… you've met Grandma, right?"

"Grandma?" Riley was just becoming more and more confused by the minute.

"Native America."

"Oh! yes, I have."

"Good. You see the veil between dead and living nations is thin, meaning that the dead can still mingle around and even help their living relatives. Take the Roman Empire for example. I can't count how many times he's come to his Grandson's aid. So, Yes, Outer Baldonia is technically dead, but he still lingers around."

"But, I don't think Canada- Oh." Riley was shocked when Outer Baldonia suddenly outstretched his arms towards Riley signaling that he wanted Riley to hold him. Riley hesitated. He wasn't exactly _good_ with children. What if he dropped him? Still, Riley couldn't resist those big purple eyes looking at him expectantly. So, against everything he stood for, Riley grabbed Outer Baldonia and held him on his hip. "As I was saying- I don't think Canada has seen O.B. since… you know. He…" Riley looked into Outer Baldonia's big eyes and sighed. He couldn't say it. " _You know._ "

"No, you're right. Papa hasn't seen his youngest since the incident." Ontario piped up next. "The thing is, O.B. is just too weak to do what someone as strong as Grandma America or the Roman Empire can do. So, as much as he wishes he could see Papa again, he can't… unless Papa dissipates, but-"

"-Like that's going to happen any time soon." Quebec gave a laugh at the notion.

"So then, why don't you two go down and see him? You look strong enough to take the journey. I'm sure Canada would like to see his sibling… children… " Riley muttered the last part. Their relationship was confusing.

"Well, we can go down actually. We are strong enough, but we're just a part of him so he can't see us, but our influence is there… isn't that right, Quebec?" Ontario gave her brother a knowing smirk as she flipped some of her long hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess now is a good time, to tell the truth… I haven't just been watching you, Riley. I've been following you since the moment you took up my name." Quebec confessed. "All that influence you thought was Canada's was mine? I didn't think being so close to you would have such a strong impact. I really didn't expect you to just start speaking French as quickly as you did. The look on dad's face when you held a whole conversation with him in French? Priceless." He laughed his soft _'honhonhon'_ laugh again.

Outer Baldonia put his head on Riley's shoulder and yawned loudly.

"Unfortunately me being so close to dad had some effects I wasn't expecting."

"Like?"

"Well, he didn't need his glasses anymore, not sure if you noticed that."

"I did, but I thought they broke?"

"They did, but he still didn't need them. Because I hung around for too long his vision started to fix itself. He doesn't need Quebec on his face if Quebec is right there in front of him."

"Yeah, I would assume so," Riley muttered. There was only a heartbeat of silence before Riley had another question rise up. "So then, are you the reason why his powers been sapped?"

Ontario's face grew dark as she clenched her fists suddenly. This didn't go unnoticed by Quebec. Riley swallowed hard sudden, afraid that he had angered the providence. "Calm down, 'Tari. _Non_ , that was not because of me that's…something dad has to learn about."

"Well if you know something, just tell me, I can tell him-"

" _Non_. It's dad's own responsibility to get his powers back." Quebec sighed weakly and crossed his arms as a scowl etched across his face. Riley looked over at Outer Baldonia, the toddler was now fast asleep. As long as he wasn't drooling, Riley was cool with it.

"So… why follow me around like a creeper?" Riley questioned and Quebec shrugged.

"You took my name and ran with it. I had to see who you were… and… I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I… was _this_ close to declaring independence and being by Dad's side. To see his eyes shine with happiness every time he looked at me, to finally be… with him and no just a part of him." Quebec's voice grew softer as he frowned and his brow furrowed. "It was going to be great… but then before it could happen, _you_ came along. Now, don't get me wrong. You seem like a nice kid. You do… but I just can't wrap my head around it."

Riley didn't know when or if he should start feeling offended as watched Quebec's facial expression change to confusion and indignant. "Around what?"

"How… you managed to steal his heart so fast." Quebec sighed out finally. "... now he'll never love me-"

"Don't say that-"

"He'll never love me the way he loves you." Quebec scoffed and crossed his arms. "No offense to you. Really, but… it's disheartening."

Riley sighed out as the air twisted and became heavy and tense. Ontario's own mouth gave a twitch before she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "... I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I mean, it is, but it's not. You didn't know what you were getting into when you approached him at the hospital."

"...I was told, by France that nations and micronations when they're around each other they get a sort of pull."

"Yes."

"I hate to ask, but… I don't know what lead me to come up to him in the hospital. I just did. Out of everyone in that hospital I could have talked to; I talked to the personification of Canada. Do you think maybe… I had my own pull towards him?" Riley asked.

"Without a 's part of the reason why I was drawn to you."

Ontario came up and gently took Outer Baldonia out of Riley's arms. Good, his arm was starting to ache from holding on to him. "I'll take my leave." Ontario breathed out as she walked away from them soon she was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

"Riley." Quebec sighed and sat down on the nearest swing. "I love my father. Obviously, he's my father. I am a part of him and he is a big part of me. And I know that you love my father the way one of his children would."

Riley ducked his head down shamefully. "I… He's just the nicest person I've ever met and my own parents…"

"It's okay. I understand. I do, again, I've been following you and I've seen your parents… so, I want to make a compromise."

"A... compromise?"

" _Oui._ " Quebec took his glasses off suddenly. "You see. I want my independence. It's coming soon and I can't stop it."

"Okay? But?"

Quebec frowned. "I want my dad to be happy. Riley, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't the repeat but… from the way things are looking you won't make it or worse you'll stay asleep. You want to live, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, I want to live." Riley would have been louder about it but his voice wouldn't allow him. "I didn't exactly ask to be shot."

Quebec gave a dry chuckle. "You need me to live, sweetheart and I need you to make my dad happy."

Riley narrowed his eyes. "Wh-what are you getting at?"

"It's simple." Quebec stood from the swing and in a sudden movement, he put his glasses over Riley's eyes. Riley couldn't see out of them everything was blurry. "I become a part of you. This way you live. I can become independent, and dad gets to be happy for once in his damn life."

"...but wouldn't that make me Quebec?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated magic. Think of me as… possession."

"Oh. Is that all? And here I was afraid it was going to be strange." Riley quipped and Quebec laughed.

"You see with my soul as a part of you, you'll have the perks of being a micronation. You won't age and you'll heal faster than if you were human, but I'm still going to be there and I'm still going to be a part of you. If something were to happen and we were to separate then you'll become human again, plain and simple."

Riley sucked a slow and deep breath as he thought about it. Immortality? What about his parents? What would they say? What will they do? They wouldn't just hand him over to Canada if Canada told them "yeah, your son is my son now." it doesn't work that way.

But then again. His parents my just hand him over if he became Quebec. That kind of literal witchcraft/magic would send his parents packing for the hills.

"When you say 'I'm still going to be there' what do you mean by that?"

"Oh. Well, I believe I'll be with you. In your body and soul, think of me as a whisper in your ear." Riley knew he must have made a face because Quebec quickly tried to diffuse it. "What I mean by that is that I could hold a conversation with you if needed! But you'll have total control of your body."

"So, you aren't going to make me smack someone?"

"Heavens no!"

"Okay…"

Riley took off the thick owl glasses and looked at them for a few seconds. He could see his own reflection in the lens and his reflection didn't look happy. "If I refuse?"

"Well aside from the fact that you'd die. I wouldn't hold it against you, not one bit. This is your decision and I won't force you into a situation you don't want." Quebec smiled a sad little smile.

The pros and cons were piling up in Riley's head. On one hand, he'd get to be with Canada and become immortal!

On the other hand, he'll be immortal, and despite what he told Seborga before that idea scared him. He'd outlive so many people and pets that thought alone made him sad to think about.

There were many more pros and cons but those were the two main ones.

Quebec reached over and cupped Riley's hands into his own. Quebec was gentle when he used his thumbs to stroke the back of Riley's hands. "Again. It's up to you." Quebec whispered softly. Riley looked up into Quebec's own eyes before he looked back down at the glasses.

"This is a lot."

"I know it is."

' _I've never been close with my parents, I have no friends outside of the nations, and I have no other siblings or pets. This seems like an easy answer, so why can't I just say 'yes'?'_

Riley watched his reflection mimic his frown for several seconds. He thought about Seborga, Sealand, Wy. All of his friends. His _friends_. When was the last time he got to say that? They just openly accepted him as trans and didn't fight with him on it.

His mind went from the Micronations to the actual nations. Of course, Canada was there smiling and helping Riley whenever he could. The hug Canada had given him was the most warming embrace Riley had ever received from anybody. How England had sat down and talked to him like an equal, how France was so willing to help him look the best and talk to him. How Italy had been so open and honest in the car about their struggles and the fact that Italy shot Julian down. All of these nations treated Riley as their equal even when they learned about him being human. How his words were _heard_ for once at a world meeting regarding Canada.

Riley really did feel like one of them. His parents? Nothing he said was ever taken seriously. He was waved off, even when he came forth about the depression his mother had laughed at him for it. The only reason he got sent to the hospital in the first place was that his mother had caught him trying to throw the toaster in the bathtub with him. Now his mom holds that damn hospital over his head like a knife threatening to force Riley back. His father didn't care about him and would just wave off any and everything Riley had to say as just 'kid talk'.

Did he really want to go back to that hell?

"...Okay." Riley finally found his voice and looked up at Quebec. "I'll do it." He nodded.

Quebec smiled, grabbed his glasses, and put them back on Riley's face. "I knew these looked good on you. Keep them on you're going to need them." Quebec said before kissing the top of Riley's head. Riley shut his eyes for a moment. "Tell dad that Outer Baldonia misses him."


	17. Chapter 17

Riley was looking at a ceiling.

Riley didn't recognize this ceiling. He blinked a bit of confusion before he moved his head down to look at his surroundings. Well, he didn't recognize the room or anything in it, aside from Canada. Canada was at the side of his bed. Head on the bed while his body laid limply on the floor. It was clear that he was asleep. Riley tried to call out to him, but there was something down Riley's throat. Riley also couldn't see the greatest but he figured that was just because he had just woken up.

So, Riley did the next best thing. He reached out. It took all of his strength just to lift his hand and pull it out far enough for him to touch Canada's greasy, yet still soft, hair. Riley ran his fingers through Canada's hair and it took a grand total of thirty seconds for Canada's eyes to flutter open at the touch.

Canada blinked as his eyes met Riley's. It seemed like his mind just wasn't registering what he was seeing. Then it clicked for Canada as his eyes grew wide. "Riley!" In a mad and sudden movement, Canada wrapped his arms around Riley's shoulders in a hug. "I knew you'd wake up." Canada started to shake and Riley quickly realized that Canada was crying.

Riley still couldn't speak, so he just patted Canada's back until the nation moved away from the hug. "I-I'm sorry." Canada sniffled before wiping his tears away. "I'm so sorry this happened to you-"

Riley honestly just couldn't take it anymore and simply motioned towards his throat patting it a few times trying to tell Canada that it wasn't exactly comfortable. "The tube! Of course!" Without another word, Canada was on his feet and out of the room.

So, Riley just laid there staring back at the ceiling. His memory of Quebec coming back to him. Was it real? Or was it just a dream?

Riley looked down at all of the stuffed animals on the floor. ' _Are those for me?'_ He thought. There were so many! He didn't want to lean down in fear of pulling something out of his arm, so he grabbed the first one that was right under his hand. It was a plan white teddy bear but its paws had little red hearts on the bottom for the 'pads' of the feet. Riley felt like a toddler just playing with the bear's soft paws in a simple fashion.

"Mr. Williams, I don't think you understand that that child was shot in the chest."

"I'm telling you he's awake!"

"I think you need rest and need to eat something but if it'll make you feel better I'll check." Riley turned his head in the direction of the door as a doctor's voice was growing louder. The door opened as the doctor continued to speak. "-There's just no way that child is- _awake…_ " It was like the doctor just swallowed his words as he looked at Riley with wide eyes. He was a little blurry from where Riley was, but still, Riley watched his movements become spastic and shocked "Oh dear." The doctor quickly fumbled to put his glasses on. "Oh, _dear!_ " The doctor beamed suddenly. It seemed Mr. Doctor here wasn't exactly expecting a full recovery.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Williams." He quickly apologized to Canada and rushed over to Riley. He was now in full view and looked at Riley more closely. "Are you in any pain?" He questioned. Riley made a so-so movement with his hand. He wasn't in extreme pain, but the tube down his throat wasn't comfortable and he was thirsty. The doctor raised an eyebrow and looked back at Canada, who shrugged.

"Mr. Williams, will you be my witness? I need to lift up Riley's shirt to check out their wound." The doctor asked and Canada took a seat in the chair across from the hospital bed.

"Alright." There was a curt tone in Canada's voice. "Riley is that alright?" He quickly asked Riley for permission. Riley nodded.

So, the doctor lifted the shirt to look at the wound and stared for several long seconds. Riley watched as the doctor's brow furrowed in confusion.

"...This can't be right."

"What's wrong?" Canada picked up Kumajiro and placed the bear in his lap. Riley wanted to ask as well, but this tube was still down his throat.

"... She-"

"He."

"He. I apologize. His wound. It's gone." The doctor lowered Riley's shirt and looked back at Canada.

Now Canada's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" Canada's eyes met Riley's and for a moment and Riley realized that was probably the first time Canada was looking into his eyes since he had woken because it was like a realization hit Canada at that exact moment. Riley, honest to god, saw the spark of realization light in Canada's eyes. Canada stood quickly, but quietly, and he gently put Kumasparkle down.

"Take the tube out of his throat," Canada ordered, his voice was soft and wasn't threatening, but it was downright demanding.

"Of course, I just need to make sure he's able to breathe without it-"

"Doctor, trust me on this. I'm 90% sure that his lungs are fine."

"I can't-"

"His wound healed. His lungs healed as well."

"You can't be sure on that-"

"I am. Please doctor, just listen to me on this and remove the tube."

There was a moment of silence as the doctor brought his pen up to Riley's eyes. "Follow my pen." He ordered and he moved the pen from side to side. Then up and down. Riley followed perfectly. "Well, he seems conscious enough… very well. Seeing how the wound is _gone_."

So, he undid the tape, and then he did something that caused the whole thing to deflate. Riley sucked in a loud breath and like that the long tube was slowly and painfully removed. Riley gagged loudly. "Breath through your nose, Sweetheart." The doctor ordered. Riley did so as the rest of the tube was removed. He just focused on breathing through his nose until finally, it was all out. With a big deep breath in Riley started to cough like crazy.

"Jesus Christ!" Riley hoarsely called out as he breathed in several loud deep breaths. The doctor looked baffled and just Riley for several seconds before looking back at Canada.

"I don't understand."

Canada put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Can you give us a minute, doc?" Canada requested.

There were a few moments of silence as the doctor just looked back at Riley- Who now realized had a sore throat because of the tube and then back at Canada. "There are a few things that need to be done. I'll be back in about thirty minutes." The doctor stood and gave Riley one last look of confusion before walking out of the room.

The moment the door shut, Canada sat on the edge of the bed. Nothing was said between the two of them as Riley felt himself shrink in his bed at Canada's steer. Finally, Canada sighed and turned away. "... You're not human anymore, are you?" Canada finally questioned.

"... That obvious?" Riley coughed out weakly.

"Your eye color. It's indigo."

"... About that. I thought it was because I just woke up but my vision… it's blurry." Riley confessed after several seconds.

"Quebec?"

"Yes?" Riley didn't even skip a beat.

Canada put his hand to his face. His shoulders started to shake and at first, Riley feared he was crying about this, but then he started to laugh. It started as a soft laugh that turned into a wheezing laugh. He stopped laughing shortly after and just stared at Riley before he shook his head but smiled. Canada leaned back in his chair.

"I guess this means I'm stuck with you, aren't I?" It was a joke. Riley knew this and he couldn't help but grin. As he saw Canada peek at him through his fingers.

"It's gonna take more than a bullet to get rid of me!" Riley laughed before chucking the bear at Canada in retaliation. Canada laughed loudly and stood up from his seat. He then put a hand on Riley's shoulder and got down so they were eye level, because of how close he was Riley could see his face perfectly. Once Riley got a good look into Canada's ancient eyes- like a _really_ good look- his eyes were soft as he reached up and cupped Riley's cheek in his hand.

"Forgive me for asking; but how'd it happen? I've never heard of such a thing…"

"Well, how'd immortality happen with you?"

"Me? I was born with it. We all were."

" _Don't tell him the truth. He'll want us to separate. I know this, you know this."_ Quebec's voice cut through Riley's mind like a knife. It scared Riley to just have a random voice talk to him telepathically. For a moment Riley thought he was going crazy until he remembered what Quebec had told him before. That they could hold conversations with each other, but Riley would be in control.

"Riley?" Canada's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he waited for an explanation.

Riley couldn't lie to Canada though. So, he decided to swerve the question away from him, for now anyway. "Outer Baladonia misses you!" Riley blurted out. "France is right, he is your little clone."

"Y...You've met him?"

"Yes. He's a cutie. In those overalls and that little sailor hat…"

"Yeah, he was…" Canada smiled at the memory. Canada then reached up and patted Riley's head. "I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." He smiled at Riley and stood up straighter. There were a few seconds of silence between the two of them. Then Kumaspackle put his front paws on Riley's bed and stood up on two legs.

"Who are you?" Kumatrek questioned as his ears twitched.

"I'm Quebec." The response came automatically, so much so that it made Riley blink. "This is going to take some getting used to." Riley put his hand to his mouth as he spoke.

"Does this mean he's going to live with us now?" Kumaji- wait… what was his name again?

"Well, Riley being Quebec does technically mean that you're not just my micronation- wait. Quebec never announced independence-"

It was like he was just waiting for his big dramatic moment as Justin Trudeau burst into the hospital room.

"Jesus!" Canada put a hand on his chest in shock as the door was slammed open.

"You're an asshole, you know that!?" Justin spat in anger as he approached Canada. Riley was seconds away from pressing the button for a nurse because one of them was going to need it. Especially when Trudeau's hand made contact with Canada's face. Riley was sure that Trudeau was going to be on the ground after that, but Canada never retaliated. He just looked at Justin in shock as did Riley. Riley never knew Justin to get physical, ever.

"Don't." Canada, yes, _Canada_ , ordered once he saw Riley with the remote. "It's okay. I'm sure I deserved that." Canada grumbled and rubbed his cheek. It was clear that Justin didn't slap him hard.

"You're damn right! Don't you _ever_ and I mean _**EVER**_ ghost me like that again. Do you hear me?!" Justin snapped in anger. "Do you know how many nations I had to call to get your location? Nobody wanted to tell me! When I heard of what Julian had done I thought the worst-" Justin finally looked over at the bed. "Hello, Riley. How are you dear?" It was like a flip switched as he lowered his voice.

Riley just shrugged for a moment and wondered if he could play with Justin. After all, because of Quebec's influence, Riley knew French and so did Trudeau.

"I'm glad you're making a good recovery- _you_." The flip switched again as he focused back around at Canada. "What gives you the right to withhold the footage of Julian's attack?"

"Because a child got the butt end of the attack?"

"That may be so, but you should have given that tape to me. That would have made my case a lot easier in front of a judge, you know that?"

"You went back home?" Canada's eyebrows shot up.

"Of course I went back home! I'm the Prime Minister and that was my land to protect- you-" Justin grabbed Canada by his shoulders. "You are my land to protect. I would have been a shit prime minister if I just hid until my name was cleared."

"Justin, I'm sorry."

"You should be. Do you know how it's a little hard to make a case defending and loving Canada when Canada _isn't there_!?"

"How'd you win?"

"... The Queen gave me a pardon and made sure to tell everyone how I would never harm her. You. You need to personally thank England. Do you understand me?"

" _Merde._ " Riley breathed out unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Language." Both Trudeau and Canada chimed in.

"It wasn't just me either. The Queen chimed in for Australia's Prime Minister as well. So both of us are back where we belong."

"Really? That's great! Now all that's left is America, Italy, Germany, and Spain!"

"You didn't even watch the news? That's the least you could have done." Justin suddenly laughed and shook his head. "Italy is fine. They caught Cicero and the President is back where he belongs."

"They caught him!?"

"Yep, got him to confess everything. This was days ago, almost everyone is back in power and released from prison. I say almost because America's people are currently having a bit of a crisis as to who should power, but that'll work itself out."

Riley coughed a weak cough before speaking. " _Then why did the queen have to pardon you?"_ Riley questioned in French.

Trudeau didn't hesitate to answer back in French. " _Julian disappeared. It's clear that all eyes would be on me for her disappearance and when it came up that was dead it just made it all the worst for me. If only_ someone _would have picked up their phone; the trial wouldn't have lasted all week."_

" _I'm sorry. I know it was selfish of me not to answer, but with everything that happened… I couldn't bring myself to talk to you yet."_ Canada also responded in French.

Justin sucked in a big and slow breath before exhaling for several long seconds. "I see- also, did you just speak French?" Justin looked back at Riley. "I wasn't aware you could speak French…"

"Justin, I'm just going to have to be blunt here. You might want to get used to seeing Riley's face-"

"Heh! I see you took my advice and decided to adopt them?"

"You were considering it?!" Riley gasped. That felt like it came completely out of left field. He knew Canada had grown close but he never in a million years thought Canada would consider adopting him when he was human.

"No! Yes! Ah!" Canada waved his hands frantically. "No, well, yes! Justin! Riley isn't human anymore!"

"... _Pardon?_ " Justin raised an eyebrow and focused on Riley rather quickly. "Is this a joke?"

"It's not a joke. Justin, you're looking at Quebec."

"... you're joking right?"

"No- Justin! It's not a joke. Look into his eyes you see it."

So, Justin did just that. He leaned down, arms crossed, and brow furrowed. For a moment Trudeau's brown eyes looked into Riley's own. "...Holy shit." Justin blinked as it seemed he saw it. He then looked back at Canada before looking back at Riley. "Well then… the timing couldn't have been better."

"Huh?"

"If you would have watched the news, you would have known." The salt was there that's for sure. "Canada, Quebec declared independence two days ago. They're officially a micronation."

"Riley, no offense when I ask this, but: You allowed it?!"

"I was out of office at the time, Julian was dead, so. No, I didn't allow it. My staff allowed it."

"Oh. Damn no prime minister in office that was deliberate…"

"So-" Justin looked at Canada a bit of a smirk playing on his face. "-how exactly are you going to explain this to Riley's parents?"

"...Slowly."

"I see. I'll let you deal with that on your own." Justin waved the notion off before he put both of his hands on Canada's shoulder. "Come home, please. I need you by my side again. It's hard being the Prime Minister of Canada when Canada isn't there."

"..." Canada reached his hands up and touched Justin's hands before he smiled suddenly. It was the brightest smile Riley had seen since this whole trip happened. "Of course! I'll be home once we know if Riley is able enough to leave the hospital."

"Thank god… now, Canada. The tape? I know you have it and I know that's the only copy." Canada's smile vanished just like that.

"Justin… Do you need it?"

"The people need to know. _Your_ people need to know."

"Hey, Justin," Riley spoke up as Canada walked over to his bag on the floor and started to rummage for whatever he was looking for.

"Yes, dear?" Justin sat on the side of the bed.

"I hope it's not too much to ask if you could… blur my face out? The last time my face got released to the public people started taking pictures of me and the kids at my school… I'd rather not talk about what they said about me."

"Riley, you're a minor. It's illegal for me to show your face. So, don't you worry? I'll make sure nobody sees it's you."

"Thank you."

"Here." Canada came back over. Riley figured it was a DVD or something of the sort. Not a flash drive. Canada rubbed his nose as Justin took the flash drive.

"Thank you." Justin tossed the flash drive in the air briefly before catching it in his palm. "Now we can put this whole Julian thing to rest… I just can't believe it. I trusted that woman and… it turns out she's bat-shit crazy…"

"And a freak." Riley chimed in.

"That part." Justin nodded showing that he might have understood what Riley was implying. "Canada?" Justin went back to looking at Canada.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever feel like you need to hide from me as you did. I am not Julian."

"I-"

"It's okay." Justin gave Canada a shoulder pat before looking at his phone. "I have to go. I'll be seeing you two soon, I'm sure." Justin smiled before giving them a wave. And just like that, he was gone. But not before poking his head back through the door. "Oh, and eat something!"

"That man legit showed up just to lecture you." Riley blinked once it clicked for him.

"And it wouldn't be the first time." Canada laughed before taking his seat once again. "Still… It's nice to have him back in office." Canada smiled to himself.

"So, what's next?" Riley didn't mean to change the subject but he did.

Canada leaned back in his seat for a moment as Riley could see the wheels in his head start to move. "Well, that's a good question. I suppose the next thing to do, once you're out of the hospital is to talk to your parents, explain everything to them, hope they don't try and kill me…" Canada made a face as did Riley. "But after _that_ … I would suppose getting you properly trained, switch schools, get you a room set up in my home… a lot…" Canada thought about it as he was making a mental list.

"Canada? What does a micronation even do?"

"Paperwork. Paperwork that you give to me that I then give to Justin."

"...that's it?"

Canada laughed. "No. That's the boring part. It's your job to make sure your people are happy, well fed, ect. Don't worry. I'll train you." Canada patted Riley's head before he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "...This is going to be interesting."

Riley chuckled. "Yeah, soon I'll have to compete for your attention with Italy." He joked but Canada frowned.

"We...We're not a couple anymore. It was mutual and we decided to end it."

"Oh…" Riley didn't know how to feel about that, but the look on Canada's face told him not to press it. So, Riley didn't.

"But enough on that and whatnot. You must be starved. I'll get you some food." Canada stood up and made his way towards the door. "God only knows with how much I'm paying they better have some damn good food in this place." Canada huffed slightly before he made his way towards the door.

"Canada?"

"Yes, dear?" He looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Canada frowned. "That's not important-"

"Ah-ah. You said it yourself. Your job is to make sure your people are well-fed and happy. Go get something for yourself if you're getting food."

"Heh…" Canada laughed before shaking his head. "I'll be back." He told Riley before disappearing through the door.

It was silent now with just Riley. Riley leaned back and looked at the ceiling. " _So, Quebec?"_ Riley tried to contact the actual Quebec.

" _Yeeeees?"_

" _Did you deliberately pick a time when there was no prime minister in office to go rogue?_ "

" _I don't know, Riley. Did you watch a pay-per-view adult movie while Canada was gone AND put it under America's bill?"_

" _...Touché…"_

* * *

Canada was silent. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock that was tucked away in the corner of the living room. Everything he did was now leading up to this moment. The home study? A breeze. Taking parenting classes? Done. But this. This was the true test. He looked over at his lawyer before focusing on the Kowalski's.

Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski both looked at him with varying degrees of disgust, hatred, and silent outrage. Of course, he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting. "If you could just sign-" Canada coughed as he pushed the adoption form towards them.

Mr. Kowlaski turned his nose up at Canada. "You kidnap our daughter and you put these lies in her head and now you want to adopt her? Do you think we're idiots? We know what your kind does to children." He snarled and Canada sighed out a slow and easy sigh.

"Sir, with all due respect. I only want what's best for Riley-"

"Her name is Barbara."

Canada swallowed hard. He then ran his fingers through his hair and thought about his next approach. Obviously, they weren't going to listen. "Okay. Let's forget pronouns and names for a moment." Canada leaned back and looked at his lawyer. His lawyer stayed silent as a witness, but still, their eyes met and the lawyer leaned into Canada's ear and whispered. Canada shut his eyes and leaned away from his lawyer.

"What'd he say?" Mr. Kowalski demanded in a harsh barking tone that would make anyone cower in fear. Canada raised an eyebrow and didn't feel the least bit threatened.

"My lawyer has advised me to simply explain the truth to you. Even though I believe you won't believe it."

"What that you're some sick child molesting punk that was in a mental hospital for a reason?"

Canada opened his mouth to respond (in a not so nice manner) but his lawyer put his hand on Canada's knee and shook his head. So, Canada bit his tongue (for now.). "I…" Canada growled out. "I see your concerns." He forced out. "But I need to tell you. Rile- Barbara." God, that name just left a sour taste in Canada's mouth. He hated deadnaming. Still, he had to think about how to go about this. So he actually backtracked and tried again. "You are aware that I'm actually Canada, correct?"

"Please." Mr. Kowalski rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His tone was dismissive and Canada just couldn't fathom why. His wife kept her head down and said nothing. So dutiful and obedient it was almost heartbreaking.

"You don't believe me? I'm pretty sure I came out on _live TV_."

"Yeah, I watched it. It's all too clear that was some sort of cover-up for Trudeau. You did defend him after all."

"...Are you accusing me of being an actor, good man?"

"You work for Trudeau-"

"He's the _Prime Minister_ of Canada, and I am Canada."

"But you couldn't work for Julian? You had to say Trudeau was innocent? I'm not buying it."

"..." Canada sucked in a slow breath and looked back at his lawyer. "Any advice?"

"How about you get out of my house before I throw you out."

"Please do not threaten my client." The lawyer spoke calmly to Mr. Kowlaski and then looked back at Canada. "Just keep going." He urged.

Canada sighed. "It's come to light that Riley is like me."

"An actor?"

"No. Please just take me seriously. Riley has become Quebec and needs to be raised by me to help him-"

"Barbara is a girl. For one. And Two: You're crazy and excuse my French but you sir are fucked in the head to think I'm falling for that bullshit."

"No. Excuse _my_ French, dear sir. But: _Maybe if you'd stop being a transphobe and take your head out of ass you'd see that Riley isn't happy! You don't even care about his happiness, all you clearly care about is control!_ " Canada couldn't stop himself from cursing at this man in actual French. His lawyer put his hand to his face and just shook his head.

"I don't know what you said to me, but I _don't_ like the tone you're using."

"Yeah, I really don't care if you like my tone or not. I'm not your child and you can't bully me."

"Get out of my house."

"Fine." Canada huffed knowing he was defeated, for now. "But this isn't over. I really do think Riley would be better off living with me. He's not going to age, you know? He'll be stuck as a fourteen-year-old forever, but if you think you can handle it. Fine." Canada grabbed the adoption papers and looked at them for a few seconds. "I really do love and just want the best for him. If you'd care for Riley in any way shape or form… you just think about it." Canada placed the paper back down on the table.

"I don't know a 'Riley.'." Mr. Kowalski stubbornly spoke as he looked away from Canada.

"Alright. See you in court."

Canada knew this wasn't going to be easy. He knew Riley's parents were insanely stubborn. And insanely stubborn they were. It took over a year for Canada to _finally_ win the case. A year of being screamed at by the Kowalski's of his own people being conflicted by the whole ordeal, because let's face it. Canada adopting a kid made big news (In Canada. The rest of the world didn't give a shit.)

Still, his people were split, he could feel it. Riley was born as a human now turned Micronation. He should live with his biological family until they pass. Yet, at the same time. He was a Micronation he needed to be with Canada to learn how to do his duty and learn the workings of being such.

Unfortunately, this also granted unwanted attention for Riley. As while the two of them had snuck off gotten some Ice cream together to talk about things some reporters did ambush them. Canada might have accidentally broken the reporter's camera as he was trying to protect Riley's face. Riley really didn't seem to like the limelight and Canada didn't blame him. Apparently, the girls at school have been saying some choice words to Riley about this whole ordeal.

Canada might have also almost- _ALMOST-_ gotten into a fistfight with another journalist who had tried the same ambush months later. Thankfully Justin was actually there to put Canada in check. "Do you want to win this court case? Then you don't publically fight people." Were Justin's exact words.

Still, in the end. It was insanely close as to who Riley should belong to.

"Mr. Canada." The judge, a woman, leaned back into her seat and watched him for several seconds. Canada didn't correct her. She took her glasses off. "If I'm going to be honest here. If you came up to me and said my daughter was now Quebec I'd be having some choice words with you myself. I had an insanely hard time accepting that this person is now a micronation, but… you did provide the proof…" The judge sighed as she looked over the evidence.

Yes, the gunshot wound that completely healed in five days' time. The fact that Riley's eyes spontaneously turned blue. Hell, Riley himself even provided live proof of his status by scratching his arm to the point of bleeding and it healed within seconds. Canada also provided some more things here and there. Riley suddenly knowing expert French despite never learning it. And Canada can't believe it, but Riley getting angry with his parents helped the case tremendously as it caused a small earthquake in Quebec as a result.

"Still, Mr. Canada. I have to ask. You did technically kidnap Barbara, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He was going to sleep on the street and I felt it better that he stay with me than out on the streets."

"Why didn't you contact the police at the time? Or even better your Prime Minister."

"Well, Ma'am at the time I was in a hurry. I do realize I should have let someone. _Anyone_. That I had Riley in my possession."

"Canada, you have a past. The mental hospital, being attacked in your own home, being in police custody and leaving said custody, Barbara being shot, and honestly the list just seems to go on. Why should I put Barbara in your custody? How do I know you'll keep them safe?"

Canada thought about that. He knew this question would come up, but he still didn't have a proper answer. And for a moment he thought about Outer Baldonia. He kept Outer Baldonia as safe as he could and still his littlest Micronation vanished before his eyes…

"Because ma'am…" Canada looked down at his hands before looking back up at the judge. "You're right. I have a record. I've done some things in the past that don't look good, but I can assure you that I will always have Riley's best interest at heart. Because they aren't Barbara to me. They're _Riley_. You see, Ma'am. Riley is trans and so far I've been the _only_ one to acknowledge that. I've been looking out for them since day one. Yes, Riley and I have had our ups and downs, yes. Riley got _shot_ because of me. I feel _awful_ about that still and wish I would have known it was going to happen so I could take that bullet for myself.

And in all honesty the moment Riley was almost taken from me was the day I thought my whole world was crashing around me. If I had lost Riley that day… I don't know what I would have done, your honor. So, believe me when I say. I would do anything for Riley. I want to be there and watch them grow, not only as Quebec but as the person I know they personally can be. I know you and the Kowalski's just see a child, but I see great potential." Canada sighed out once he finished his speech.

"I see…" The judge commented and took her glasses off her face so she could rub her tired eyes. "Mr. Canada. Have you ever been a father? Your bear does not count."

"Yes, your honor. Riley isn't the first micronation of Canada."

She put her glasses back on. "How long?"

"Just over twenty years."

"... So you do know how to raise one of your own?"

"Yes."

"I need to think about this. I'm declaring a twenty-minute recess." The judge banged her gavel and abruptly stood. Canada wasn't relaxed though. He looked over at the Kowalski's, all of them giving him death glares. Canada looked away after a few seconds. This was coming down to the wire and he knew this. Everyone knew this.

The judge came back thirty minutes later. Not twenty.

"... this… didn't come easy to me. I see both sides perfectly, and I'm afraid I can't allow joint custody in this case as Canada isn't biologically related to Barbara and Mr. Kowalski refused to do anything of the sort. Therefore only sole custody will be allowed in this case. And that's hard to think on, but after a long and hard think about it all…" She paused. The courtroom paused, and for Canada, the whole world paused as he watched the judge intensely.

"Custody of Barbara Kowalski goes to Canada." She banged her gravel.

Canada felt stunned. He… He won? For real?! He won!? His heart raced as he looked at his lawyer, who smiled broadly at him, and then back at the judge. Canada breathed in and out heavily as glee filled his whole body. "Thank you!" Canada could hug and kiss the judge. "I-I- Thank you!"

Canada hardly had time to brace himself for Riley. Riley attached himself to Canada's body in a death hug. Canada hugged Riley back as tightly as he could. "Thank _you_." Riley whispered back as he sniffled and put his head on Canada's shoulder.

Canada put Riley down on the ground and smiled down at him. Riley was crying, but it was clear these were tears of happiness, not sadness. Canada then put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"Home…" Riley hugged Canada around the middle and Canada placed his hand on Riley's head. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Epilogue.**

It was only a few months after the adoption process did another big world summit. After all, it's been a year since everything happened. So it was to be expected in all honesty. Thankfully they would not be heading back to America, but rather England. This meeting will be in London and it'll involve all of their bosses as well. Again it made sense. Probably a meeting on weeding out the shifty employees.

Riley just couldn't believe he was on a private jet. A _private jet_. He was on an airplane once when he was twelve and it was so jam-packed and crowded and unpleasant, but being on a private jet was something different. So much room to stretch his legs and soft chairs. Justin Trudeau was casually drinking wine like it wasn't eight in the morning. Canada was watching a movie on his tablet.

Things weren't exactly perfect living with Canada. As Riley and Canada both had somewhat strong personalities it was only natural for them to butt heads every once and a while, that and Riley was sure it had something to do with him being Quebec after all Quebec wanted to be independent for a reason, right? Still, it was better than living with his biological parents. Canada still listened and even apologized when he was in the wrong during one of their arguments.

Riley also had something else to get used to. Glasses. Unlike Quebec, he wasn't wearing the round owl glasses. No, Riley quite liked the thicker square glasses. Despite Quebec's own protests on them (He wasn't a fan), Riley liked them.

Riley's biological parents of course tried to reach out, but Riley just… didn't want to forgive them. Canada seemed to understand and told Riley to 'take his time.' when it came to that. "You forgive them when you feel like it." Those words echoed in Riley's mind.

Canada was actually nice enough to give Riley the one thing he's always wanted. A binder. But that might be because Canada caught Riley trying to bind his chest down with both plastic wrap and duct tape. "I did some research, if you're in any pain you have to let me know right away, alright? Also if you have trouble breathing take it off. Okay?"

Riley sat next to Canada and slyly looked over at the movie that Canada was watching. Canada looked down at Riley for a moment before shifting so Riley could focus better. It seemed Canada was watching ' _Thor.'_ Kumarake yawned in Canada's lap before stretching out and nuzzling up to his owner.

"So, Riley." Came Justin's voice making Riley focus back on the Prime Minister. Justin took a slow sip of his wine before he placed the glass down on the table. "You must be excited. Your first official meeting?"

Riley made a face. "I know what that entails. You drop us micronations off in a room while the rest of you talk politics."

"Exactly." Canada laughed a little. "Don't worry. I'm sure this meeting won't be as long as the last was."

"Good." Riley chuckled. Trudeau didn't comment, instead, he took another sip of his wine.

"Still, seeing the other micronations should be fun, right?" Justin asked.

"Of course."

"Yeah, the last time they saw; you were in a hospital bed. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you up, about, and actually a micronation."

"...You never told them I recovered?"

"..." It was like the realization had just struck Canada hard as Riley watched his eyes completely go vacant for a moment. He blinked back into reality several seconds later. "No." He laughed. "I haven't talked to _anybody_ this past year! They all probably forgot about me if I'm being honest." Canada sighed and then went back to his movie. "But don't worry, Riley. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to see you again."

Riley hummed in thought. Did nobody bother to contact Canada? Not once in a whole year?! Well, that didn't sit right with him, at all. Riley was already making a mental list of nations he was going to yell at for this.

Starting off- England. That man said he was overprotective and worried about Canada. This was inexcusable!

"If nobody contacted you how'd you know about the meeting?" Justin inquired.

"Email."

"Ah. You know, speaking of emails, I think my work email has been leaked. I might have to change it."

"Urg. That's going to be a pain in the ass. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, in my defense, I thought everyone knew I changed emails... how was I supposed to know it was almost going to cause us to go to war with Iran?"

"Just make sure _everyone_ knows if you do change emails."

Soon the two of them started talking about past incidents while Riley looked out the nearest window. He wondered if maybe the other micronations actually missed him if they'd even believed him if he told them he was actually Quebec now.

It was something he was going to have to wait and see. This plane ride was going to feel like forever in the meantime.

* * *

The plane ride _did_ feel like forever, Riley was just glad that he slept through most of it. Still, the jetlag was going to kill him. It was pitch black by the time they landed in England. From there they took a private car to the hotel that was driven by a driver.

Riley almost fell asleep in the car, but the hotel wasn't far from the airport as he was shaken awake by Canada. Riley was honestly just ready for bed when they grabbed their luggage out of the car and walked up to the hotel. Kumatingle was at Canada's heels the whole time.

It was a nice hotel. It seemed, like America, England liked to go all out. This was a nice hotel, easily a five star. "Are we all sharing a room?" Riley questioned. This feels like a question he should have asked beforehand, but oh well.

"Yep. Two beds, one pull-out." Canada answered as they approached the doors. The doormen opened the door for them and Riley gave them a smile and a thank-you. Riley was about to accept the couch (obviously it was going to him) but before he could-

" _ **SURPRISE!"**_

Riley nearly died right then and there and put his hand on his chest. Canada actually stopped so suddenly that his feet slid on the shiny floor and he fell back, and Riley was sure Trudeau had a mini-heart attack by the way he clutched his chest for dear life. Kuma actually jumped like he was a cat and went rushing to Canada's side for dear life.

Every nation.

 **Every. Nation** _ **.**_ Was in the lobby. And Every nation had shouted as loud as they possibly could and their yelling was magnified by the lobby. It seemed some of their bosses were there as well, but not a whole lot. The bosses looked rather bored.

"Uuuughhh." Justin groaned as he leaned down putting his hands to his knees.

"W-What?" Canada frantically looked around before he was helped to his feet by America. The two brothers shared a brief and quick hug. "What?!" Canada finally asked and Riley was starting to notice things.

Streamers.

Cake.

Party hats.

A party? For who? Not them, surely. Was this a mistake? Did they waste a surprise? (A _good_ surprise at that) It wasn't Riley's birthday. That changed now to match Quebec's own independence day and Canada's birthday passed months ago!

"Lad-" England came up next and gave Canada a quick hug before doing the same for Riley. England actually paused when he got to Riley. It was almost like he saw something, but if he did he said nothing about it. "-It's good to see you again!" England patted Riley on the back and then turned back to Canada.

"Like it?"

"I don't understand? It's not my birthday. Or Riley's for that matter!"

"You see, Bro." America came up and wrapped an arm around Canada's. "While you _think_ we didn't know. We totes knew." America grinned and poked Canada in the cheek.

"Knew?" Canada raised an eyebrow and looked at Riley, who shrugged.

"Oh, Canada. You couldn't keep it a secret from us forever!" France came and not so subtly pushed England, and wrapped his arms around Riley's shoulders in a hug. "Your adoption!" France grinned and Riley blushed.

"Yep! We knew you were busy with everything so we kept our distance and totally set up the sweet-ass party! It's an adoption party/birthday/late Christmas party!" America kept his grin on his face as he explained. "Everything rolled into one!"

"I-I...how'd?" Canada looked around before he focused solely on Trudeau. "Did you know?"

"No!" Justin gasped. "If I would have known I would have been prepared for the surprise…"

"I did. I told everyone." Italy came up slowly. He looked better than last Riley had seen him. His hair was clean, he was wearing a nice sharp suit, he didn't have bags under his eyes, and he didn't look like he had been endlessly crying either. He smiled at Canada.

"But… I never told you-"

"I know. Google did. It was big news after all. Canada adopting a human turned Micronation?! So, I told everyone about it and we decided that since we're getting ready for a meeting anyways, why not throw a party?" Italy blushed as he explained. "I hope I didn't overstep…"

Canada blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Y-You didn't!" Canada smiled weakly as he quickly ducked his head down.

"Riley!" it seemed Sealand couldn't stand back anymore because he rushed up and hugged Riley tightly. "It's good to see you again!"

"That it is." Seborga grinned as he came up as well. "How've you been?" Seborga asked. Before Riley could answer Seborga asked another question. "Is it true? Are you _really_ Quebec?"

"Yes. I'm not lying this time." Riley grinned back at Seborga. "I promise."

"In that case-"

"Wah!" Riley hardly had time to react as Seborga wrapped his arms around his waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you as a new Micronation!" Seborga grinned as he started to spin. Riley let out a shrieking laugh as Seborga continued to twirl him around like he was nothing to them.

Canada laughed as he watched for a few minutes before a glass of wine was handed to him by Italy. "It's a merlot. I hope that's alright." Italy smiled and Canada happily took it.

"I am _not_ Papa, I'm not picky about my wine. A drink is a drink." Canada said before he took a sip.

Italy watched Seborga and Riley with Canada. Riley, already fed up with being spun around, was demanding to be put down, Seborga was not giving in. "He was so worried," Italy whispered. "About Riley that is. He actually didn't believe Riley was a micronation. He thought you just made it up to win the case."

Canada scoffed. "I would never."

"That's what I told him." Italy took a sip of his own wine.

There was a bit of silence between them again and Canada honestly just didn't know what to say. What could he say? "How have you been?" Canada managed to ask after a moment or two. It felt like such a stupid question to ask, next he'd be asking Italy about the weather.

Italy smiled. "Better. I'm going to therapy."

"Oh?"

"Boss's orders. Romano and Seborga have to go as well. Uh… we're doing a bit of _weeding_ in the cabinet."

"Same. Justin has already fired two more members."

"Five."

"Jesus."

"I know."

The two of them laughed. Riley let out a sudden cry, gaining Canada's attention immediately. America granted Riley's wish and hoisted him up on his bicep with ease. "Riley wanted me to do that when he first heard of my powers," Canada explained

"Did your powers ever come back?" Canada frowned and looked at his wine glass, his own reflection staring back at him in the red liquid. Italy caught on when Canada didn't answer. "It's been a year!"

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me-"

"... I have an idea!" Italy smiled suddenly. "I'm training with Germany again as well. He's right, I've been getting in too much danger lately and I need to defend myself. Why don't you join us? Maybe getting your physical strength back up might help your emotional strength and maybe your powers will come back." Italy suggested.

Physical training with Germany and Italy?

"Italy, as much as I would like to, I live across the sea."

"Skype exists! C'mon, it'll be fun! Please!?" Italy put his wine glass down and grabbed Canada's hand with his own two hands. Italy had his eyes open and that was just no fair. Canada couldn't say _no_ to those adorable eyes. They just made Canada so… so… _helpless._

"Fine." Canada sighed in defeat. Maybe Italy did have a point. Maybe getting back in physical shape will help him get his powers back.

"Yay!" Italy jumped and hugged Canada so suddenly that Canada didn't have time to properly react and so spilt wine on his shirt. "Oh!" Italy jumped back at the red stain.

"Oh, no." Canada carefully pulled a bit of the shirt to inspect the stain.

It was a white shirt. Of all the days and of all the luck. Thankfully, it was just a T-shirt and not one of his dress shirts.

"C'mon! I think I get the stain out before it sets." With that Canada was dragged away from everyone else as Italy rushed him towards the kitchens. There was a clear "Employees only." sign but Italy chose to ignore it. "Thankfully this is a fancy hotel. There's no doubt they'll have sparkling water." Italy grinned back at Canada as he kept a hold on Canada's hand. Not his wrist. His hand.

It felt nice.

There was a radio playing somewhere in the kitchen. The music was rather soothing. It sounded like it was classical.

There wasn't a person in the kitchen. Which was also nice. Italy quickly sniffed out the canned club sodas hidden away in the cooler. "Shirt off."

"...Right here?" Canada asked.

"Unless you want cold soda poured on you, I'd suggest taking your shirt off."

Well it was hard to argue with that. So, Canada did as he was told and took his shirt off. He felt exposed and uncomfortable standing in the middle of a kitchen shirtless. Still, Italy walked over to the nearest sink and started the process. The soda can popped and hissed once opened and the bubbles sizzled once they made contact with his shirt.

"...Thank you." Canada finally said. "With everything. The party… cleaning my shirt… just thank you."

"..." Italy actually didn't respond as he started to rub the fabric and run the water to try and get the stain out.

Canada blushed. He's never had an ex before. Especially an ex so friendly as Italy. Weren't ex's supposed to be spiteful? Italy started to hum as he continued to vigorously clean the stain out.

"I missed you." Canada's mouth was running before his brain. It wasn't a lie, despite the custody battle taking most of his time this past year he still found himself missing Italy's texts or even having Italy at his side. Italy stopped cleaning after soaking in what Canada had said. "I mean it. It's been a rough year and I-I wanted nothing more than to text you."

"Why didn't you? I would have answered." Italy put his hand on the edge of the sink.

Canada honestly didn't have an answer for his ghosting of everyone. Well… he did have one and that made specifically for Italy and Italy alone. "Because… I won't lie to you Italy. I was scared. We were only together for a few months and it felt like every time I got you involved you just got hurt in some form or another. Be it being trapped in a blizzard or shooting my crazy ex-prime minister. If I texted you I would have roped you right back in."

"I see. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I was worried about you during that year you went quiet?" Italy turned back around quickly to face Canada. Italy's eyes remained open, his tone was emotionless, something very rare.

"...Maybe…"

"Canada, you went _quiet_. None of us knew what was going on. You didn't tell anyone about Riley becoming an actual Micronation, you didn't tell us that Justin was back in office, you didn't mention the adoption or anything. You couldn't even be bothered to send a simple email out just saying you were fine. We were all worried. You can't just disappear like that."

Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing. For centuries he was always invisible, for centuries he sat quiet and nobody cared, and now the one time he actually wanted to be invisible or away from everyone… They didn't want him to be invisible.

Canada didn't know what to say. He honestly just couldn't believe it, at all. He figured that maybe after a year they'd all up and forget about him, but Italy made sure that they wouldn't. Italy came up to Canada, leaving his shirt in the sink, as he closed the gap between him and Canada. Italy then put his hands on Canada's biceps. "Just promise me you won't do that again? Please?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

Italy smiled a small little smile and Canada mirrored the smile. Italy leaned in and placed his head on Canada's shoulder. Canada's body responded accordingly and he wrapped his arms around Italy's waist.

The radio continued to play it's classical music and Italy started to sway to the song. Canada started to do so as well. Before Canada knew it they were slow dancing. They moved their feet from side-to-side before Canada grabbed one of Italy's hands and they started making larger movements with their feet. "Do you remember when we danced at your cabin?" Italy suddenly asked as he wrapped his free arm around the back of Canada's neck.

"How can I forget?" Canada laughed as they moved and swayed in rhythm. "I think that was the first time we kissed?"

"Yeah, it was." Italy smiled. Canada took the lead and gave Italy a small twirl. Italy did so expertly, but then before Canada knew it Italy used a leg to make Canada's own knees to buckle. In which Italy perfectly used that as his advantage and he dipped Canada. "Because you cheated." He grinned at Canada.

"Oh! Clever." Canada gasped once he realized it.

Italy wasted no time to take Canada's lips on to his own.

Canada missed this. Oh, how he missed it. So, he kissed back with no hesitation.

Italy had to break away first to breathe- so Canada quickly used this to his own advantage and he grabbed Italy, picked him up from around the middle and twirled him around. Italy laughed loudly and lifted his feet off the ground while keeping his arms attached to Canada's neck for safety. Canada did eventually stop and place Italy on the ground. "I promise, I won't go invisible again."

"Good!" Italy grabbed the sides of Canada's face and gave him a big kiss on the lips. "I don't _ever_ want you to be invisible! Not ever again!"

Yeah, things weren't perfect, but Canada knew that things would be just fine.

And that made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the end! Fun fact! The Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge was honestly the grand inspiration for how I was going to end this chapter. I would suggest listening to it! (From the movie or broadway version. It doesn't matter.)
> 
> Now I might have another story, but I'm unsure at this moment if I'll write it or not. For now I want to focus on the sparkling sea and my own original story (On fiction press if anyone wants to read it! I'm under the same user name!) But yeah. It's over! Thank you all for sticking around for the end! I really appreciate it!


End file.
